Camp Half Blood's Favourite Wise Girl
by JustaBitofFun
Summary: Percy has gone missing, and Annabeth has needs that were awakened during the second titan war. Follow our favourite demigoddess as she sleeps around and tries to stuff the void Percy left with as much fun times as possible. Pure Smut. RR owns his stuff.
1. A Proper Introduction to Camp Life

**Ricky Ro owns his stuff. **

Annabeth turned. "Butch, would you take Leo, give him a tour? Introduce him to his bunk mates in Cabin Nine. Then take him past the Athena Cabin… for proper introductions." Butch nodded with a smile "Sure, Annabeth" as he watched her plump ass sway back and forth as she walked off.

"Where's Cabin Nine?" Leo asked. "And I'm not a Vulcan!" "Come on, Mr Spock, I'll explain everything". Butch responded, putting a hand on Leo's shoulder and steering him off towards the Cabins.

Leo didn't think his tour could get any better. Even though the big guy, Butch, was a bit of a dick everything he showed Leo was so amazing. Real Greek warships moored at the beach that sometimes had practice fights with flaming arrows and explosive? Sweet! Arts & crafts session where you could make sculptures with chain saws and blowtorches? Leo was like, Sign me up! The woods were stocked with dangerous monsters, and no one should ever go in alone? Nice! And the camp was overflowing with fine-looking girls. Leo didn't quite understand the whole related-to-the-gods business, but he hoped that didn't mean he was cousins with all these ladies. That would suck. At the very least, he wanted to check out that blonde chick again, she was definitely worth getting stabbed for.

"So what's that Annie girls deal?" Leo asked Butch, trying to act nonchalant. "Well she's been a bit stressed and depressed since her boyfriend Percy disappeared" Butch responded. "He was kind of a big deal around here, everyone's just trying to make her feel better, in their own ways" Butch said with a chuckle. Confused Leo went to reply when Butch said. "Look we'll just get through the rest of the tour as quick as possible, I want as much time in the Athena Cabin as we can get." Still confused Leo quietened down as Butch continued the rest of the tour.

…

"Alright and here we are, the ah climax of the tour" Butch said gesturing grandly at building that looked like a grey temple with columns, a red roof, and an owl carving on the door. Still thoroughly confused Leo followed Butch up to the door, where the beefy camper knocked lightly, and when no response came he threw a wide grin back towards Leo and pushed open the door and quietly made his way through an interior that looked more dorm room than temple to a side door, which opened to reveal a large bedroom with a comfy looking double bed. "Okay, seriously, what's going on her dude?" Leo questioned Butch getting a little annoyed. "Look just wait I promise it'll be worth your while."

A few minutes of awkward silence past until Butch perks up hearing the Cabin door open and the sound of quick footsteps before the bedroom door was opened to reveal a slightly flustered looking Annabeth. "Okay right you've got 10 minutes, that new girls past out and no one's going to be back here until the next activity change over." Without a word Butch jumps up to attention and begins taking off his shirt and shoes, Annabeth doing the same. "I'm sorry can someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" Leo shouts. "Fuck Butch you could have at least told him" Annabeth responds as she pulls off her Camp Half-Blood shirt, revealing a pair of weighty breasts in tight sports bra. She sighs and turns to Leo giving him a sultry look, "look I've got stress on top of stress and right now I need you two do me a favour" Butch nods a look of intense anticipation upon his face. Annabeth turns and stares directly at Leo. "I need to get sandwiched between your cocks right now and so help me Athena if I don't come you'll never get anywhere near these again" Annabeth states matter-of-factily, cupping her tits as she does so.

With a lick of his lips, Butch makes the first move, quickly standing beside Annabeth and pushing his body into hers. He doesn't waste any time before groping the camp slut's breasts with his massive hands. Annabeth lets out a long, contented sigh as the large demigod fondles and squeezes her tits, running a hand down his side and smiling down at his smug, lusty visage. Annabeth then turns her attention to Leo, curling a finger and beckoning him over, "come on newbie we're in a hurry here."

Following Butch's lead, Leo rises and like a puppet is pulled towards Annabeth where he presses his body against hers. Leo has a lock of shock and wonder as he gets a handful of demigoddess butt, drawing a little moan of appreciation from Annabeth and who to turns towards Leo. She looks him up and down, then bites her lip for a moment before cupping his cheek with her free hand and pulling Leo into a deep kiss. Leo happily accept her lips' embrace. His lust-addled mind can only think to further this situation, and he moves a hand down to the camper's pussy, running a finger along her still-clothed slit.

Annabeth whimpers while Leo fingers her through the thin material of her yoga pants, the crotch of the skimpy garment already growing damp. Suddenly, the increasingly fervent Butch yanks Annabeth's bra down, allowing her big soft breasts to hang freely in the open. Butch grins all the wider at the sight of Annabeth's bare tits, and continues to massage and fondle them, occasionally flicking his thumbs across her big pink nipples.

Leo helps and continues to undress Annabeth, moving her clothes aside to reveal her dripping pussy. Her feminine fluids coat his deft fingers as he traces his finger up and down Annabeth's pussy, stopping to rub her clit before Leo finally slips a finger into her love tunnel. Annabeth gives a quiet, stuttering moan as Leo's long finger penetrates her. The camp slut's knees knock while her pussy leaks all over Leo's hand.

Seems Annabeth's not the only one excited by what's going on, as Butch starts to support a large growing bulge that tents his shorts. Annabeth quickly takes notice and breaks off her kiss with Leo for a moment to coo happily at the sight. She slides a hand down Butch's pants and takes hold of his thick shaft and begins jerking him off, his cock twitching with pleasure. The massive camper sighs with bliss as Annabeth strokes his tool. His lips part as he continues to kiss and grope Annabeth's delicious breasts, one of her stiff nipples in his mouth, gently suckling as he indulges in Annabeth's beautiful mounds.

Not being one to leave anyone out, Annabeth turns to Leo with a lusty smile. Her free hand drifting down to his crotch before yanking down Leo's shorts, releasing his already hardening dick from its confines. Annabeth grins wide at the sight of Leo's manhood stiffening in the open, and quickly wraps her skilled fingers around his shaft, jerking him off as well as Butch, stroking their cocks in unison. "Hmm, not too bad Newbie, you might get another shot at me packing this thing."

Annabeth looks at Leo with half-lidded eyes. "Why don't we move this to the bed, hmm?" Neither Leo nor Butch want to argue with that. Annabeth smiles and steps backwards towards the bed, still stroking their cocks until she backs onto the mattress. Annabeth spins around and lies back, letting her head hang off the edge of the bed while her legs kick playfully in the air, looking at Leo and Butch upside-down. Annabeth's face is flushed red as a big smile crosses her face. "So," she says. "How do you two want me?" Butch, being as smug and forceful as he usually is, quickly steps forward with a greedy look in his eyes. "I think I have a few ideas," he says, hefting his tool.

Without another word, Butch drops his massive slab of dickmeat onto Annabeth's cheek. She gasps as the pillar of cock slaps gently against her cheek. Her surprise turns to a lusty grin as she looks up at Butch hovering over her. "Aww, Butch," she says, reaching up to stroke the camper's cock and nuzzling her cheek against his shaft. "Is this all for me?" Butch reaches down, caressing the side of Annabeth's face. "You bet," Butch says, now pulling his hips back, sliding his length across her face. "Now open wide, slut." Annabeth giggles at the domineering camper, and does as he says, opening her mouth, allowing Butch's cockhead to meet her lips. Annabeth gives a pleased groan and her eyes flutter closed when she takes the tip into her mouth, taking a moment to lick and kiss Butch's cockhead before he starts thrusting those muscular hips of his. Butch pushes forward, sliding his thick shaft into the embrace of Annabeth's lips. The slut giving a muffled grunt as her jaw is forced to stretch around the girth. Butch sighs contentedly with his cock partially sheathed in Annabeth's warm and wet mouth. He doesn't even give the poor girl a moment to adjust, and instead starts thrusting his tool in and out of his friend's mouth with short, quick movements.

Annabeth continues to groan and grunt, clearly struggling to breathe now as Butch fucks her face. Butch grins at the sight, reaching a hand down to grab and squeeze one of Annabeth's big, squishy breasts, leading the slut to release a muffled moan as Butch's fat fingers pinch her nipple. One of the slutty camper's hands slips downward to her needy slit, tracing up and down her lower lips. She gives a whining, pleading moan that's quickly quieted by Butch's girth.

Leo quickly makes his way onto the bed, positioning himself between Annabeth's legs. Leo takes one of her plush thighs in each hand and throws her legs over his shoulders. Looking down at her pussy, seeing it leaking her juices all over the bed, spreading her nether lips with a pair of fingers for him. "Ah-ah," Butch chides, grabbing both of Annabeth's wrists and pinning them down either side of her head. "No touching yourself!" The big camper gives Leo a sly look and a commanding nod. "Don't worry," he says. "The newbie will at least try to take good care of you."

Leo takes hold of his cock and presses his tip to Annabeth's lube-leaking womanhood before finally pushing his shaft into her. Annabeth gives a muffled moan as Leo penetrates her at last, her toes curling. Leo's eyes go wide as he loses his virginity to this hot slut a few hours after meeting her. Leo gives the slutty camper more of what she wants, shoving inch after inch of his phallus into her with ease. Annabeth's pleasured tones grow louder as Leo sheathes himself inside her, stretching her around his girth. Butch grunts and quickly begins to quiet those noises, shoving his slab of dick deeper into Annabeth's mouth and down her throat, eventually bulging her neck with an outline of his shaft as he fucks her deeper and deeper.

Leo gulps and figures he better try and follow Butch's example. Leo begins pumping his length in an out of Annabeth's sensitive inner walls. Who can hardly moan at all with so much of Butch's cock down her throat, but she still does her best to give a bit of vocal confirmation of her pleasure as Leo ravages her. Annabeth's legs lock around the back of Leo's head as his thrusting starts to pick up in pace. That embrace, and her muted tones of pleasure are all the encouragement Leo needs to keep going. Moving his sides faster and faster driving his dick in and out of this slut's wet, tightly-squeezing pussy.

Together, Leo and Butch fuck Annabeth good and **deep**.

Annabeth's throat is continuously stretched as Butch deep-throats her to his heart's content, muffling her moans and leaving her struggling for breath each time he pulls his cock back. All the while, Leo keep pistons in and out of her slit, her great big tits bouncing with a pleasing motion that only makes Leo want to give it to the busty priestess even harder. The threesome fills the air with pleasured tones of all kinds, from Annabeth's muffled groans to Butch's breathy, near-silent moans.

Butch shifts to get as good an angle fucking Annabeth as he can, still keeping her arms pinned to the bed. His thrusting becomes hurried and shaky, struggling to keep his balance. Suddenly, the big demigod lets out a moan and thrusts his hips forward fasts and hard, shoving his big fat dick down Annabeth's throat and keeping it there. His already girthy shaft engorge even more as his orgasm clearly begins. Annabeth struggles to breathe with Butch so far down in her gullet. Butch's hips buck jerkily against Annabeth's face as his climax ensues. His balls empty straight down the camper's throat and right into her stomach.

While all this happens, Leo never stops his own vigorous thrusting making sure his lover is getting her fill. It actually seems she's had just about all she can take at this point. Her back rises in a high arch, her toes and fists clench, and she gives a high-pitched moan as her own orgasm begins. Annabeth's love tunnel clamps down around Leo's cock, her vaginal walls convulsing with her climax. The sudden tightness clenching down around Leo's shaft along with Annabeth's spasming pussy are enough to make Leo the next in line to finally finish this threesome. Leo can hardly control the sensory overload of all the physical pleasure and moaning as his own orgasm starts. Leo's hips jerk forward, burying his dick deep inside Annabeth, leaving her moaning even louder as she continues to cum. Leo grunts and tighten his grip on Annabeth's thighs as his cock begins to convulse, his testicles emptying their load of virgin seed into the slut's waiting womb.

It seems like a while before Leo and Butch are finished pumping their shared slut full of cum, but by the time it's over they've made quite the mess of Annabeth's bed. The happily-stated Butch smiles down past his heaving chest at the sight of Annabeth, and finally relents. With shaky legs, Butch drags his softening cock out of Annabeth's throat until it's finally past and out of her lips. The poor demigoddess looks quite dumbstruck, breathing deeply with Butch's slab of dickmeat finally out of the way.

Butch crashes down onto the bed and takes a well-deserved seat next to Annabeth, stroking his twitching cock and smiling at his handiwork as she gasps for breath. Likewise, Leo pulls out of Annabeth, dragging his tool against her now over-sensitive inner walls one last time, causing her to release a quiet whimper. As Leo exits from her lower lips, a steady flow of cum flows out onto the bed from her thoroughly fucked pussy.

"Not bad for a first timer" Annabeth says looking down at Leo slumped between her legs. "How'd you know?" Leo responds breathlessly. "Girl like me knows these things, and I feel like we're going to be spending a lot of time together." Annabeth responds with a smile.


	2. Between Love and Lightning

"Haha fuck Jason when did your boring ass get funny?" Annabeth slurs as she, Piper and Jason stumble into Cabin 1 on a warm summers night. The trio had been sharing a bottle of wine Annabeth had bribed an Apollo camper to smuggle in, alcohol a temporary distraction to the pain of missing Percy.

"Fuck it's _soooooo_ hot in here, your big daddy can't afford AC or something?" Annabeth exclaims, echoing into the large empty cabin. "Yeah gee Jason" Piper giggles in agreement, "I'm too fucking hot to wear this" she says as she quickly sheds her camp shirt and tight bike shorts. Showing off aches of smooth beautiful skin, her plump ass and her large beautiful tits wrapped up in a tight sports bra. Causing Jason's eyes to bulge with lust and Annabeth to bite her lip, admiring the tanned Cherokee girl's body that seemed built to fuck. Piper flopped onto Thaila's old bed, patting the space next to her for Annabeth as Jason steadied himself on the side of his bed and slid slowly to the floor.

"Say, _Piper_..." Annabeth's murmur, gently stroking Piper's exposed back as she lays back on the bed Annabeth eyeing the new campers bubble butt. "I've been feeling really lonely recently". _"_Oh?" Piper replies, "why's that?". "Well" Annabeth sighs, "masturbating just not enough anymore, I need to feel a **real** cock again." She said giggling as she heard Jason splutter across the room. "I was wondering, why don't we, together show our resident stud a good time?" "Oh Annabeth" Piper responds _"_I was going to do that when you left_, _but I've been wanting to make you moan for a while, you've seemed so… sad_"_ She sits back up, touching her forehead to Annabeth's whispering _"_Let's make you feel better, shall we?". Leaning in Piper begins to give Annabeth a soft, gentle kiss that turned hungry quickly as Annabeth eagerly stuck her tongue into Pipers mouth. After a minute of making out the pair turned to Jason, grinning up at the Son of Zeus, who had begun to tend to the growing shape within his shorts watching the two demigoddesses writhe and hump their bodies together as they made out.

"And I'll bet this is the best news you've heard all month," Piper quips. Jason laughs. "That's right. Two beautiful girls on their knees looking up at me? Looking forward to it." Giggling Annabeth and Piper drunkenly crawl over to where Jason sits against the side of his bed, their plump asses swaying in the air. Upon reaching him Jason pulls down his shorts, presenting the two demigoddesses his massive, bulging cock. "Wow Piper and I thought you were lying to me about this thing!" Annabeth exclaims her eyes drinking in Jason's thick member as they settle onto their stomachs before Jason. The pheromonal musk coming off it his member is intense, no doubt at least partially inspired by the tremendous opportunity in front of him.

Trading a glance, a mutual understanding passes between Piper and Annabeth. As Jason groans as the two them begin licking opposite sides of his cock, enjoying the heat of it. Annabeth closes her eyes, and strokes Jason's strong, muscular thigh while her tongue does the same to the side of his cock, enjoying the slightly bitter taste of his sweat brushing across her tastebuds for the first time… _since Percy_… _since __**too.**__**fucking.**__**long**_.

Annabeth open her eyes to see Piper dutifully sucking on his balls, and her eyes follow upwards a dribbling flow of precum renewing itself and running down Jason's impressive shaft. Unthinkingly, Annabeth traces the trail with her tounge, swallowing it down as she goes. Jason groans in pleasure and shivers as the daughter of Athena makes her slow way up his massive cock, her hands wrapping around the base of it as if it were the most natural thing in the world. And in a way... it is. _Big, throbbing cocks like these were meant to be worshipped_ Annabeth thinks, _to be licked and stroked and rubbed until they spurt out their delicious hot cum_.

The two girl's cunts begin squeezing involuntarily imagining the outrageous volume of spunk that's going to spew from this gigantic prick. Piper begins to rise as well and Annabeth slows down to let her catch up, licking around the sides of Jason's cockhead whilst Piper makes her way up to meet Annabeth at the top. Meeting eyes Piper gives Annabeth a slutty grin as you both lap at his thick cockhead. "Not bad, girls," Jason grunts, stroking their heads. "I'm impressed. Roman Girls back home would be envious."

_Not bad_? Annabeth thinks, _that's slightly irritating_... emboldened Annabeth squeezes the springy meat of his shaft between her fingers and bends down, licking Jason's sensitive cockhead from bottom to top, and then smooches her cheek against the sides of his cock head, smearing his precum all over her slutty face over the stormy grey eyes looking with real lust into his electric blue ones, Annabeth's tounge lolling open in want and bubble butt visibly wagging behind her. "Look what you did, Jason," Piper giggles, covering her smile with her fingers, as she takes Annabeth's face in one hand and as licks the pre-cum off her face as they both stare wantonly at Jason. "Unnh... that's good,_"_ Jason groans, his thighs flexing.

Seeing that Annabeth has got Jason's cockhead well in hand both literally and otherwise, Piper slips between her arms with her head between Annabeth's jiggly breasts and squeezes her own voluptuous tits together around the base of Jason's studcock. He makes a deep, rumbling noise of contentment in his throat. Annabeth plants a kiss on Jason's cockhead before she stretch's her lips wide, beginning to insistently press her mouth against Jasons massive cockhead, feeling the pliable flesh of it give way beneath her lips until all at once the thick member slips inside Annabeth's eager and she has four inches of round, fat cock stretching her jaw open. It takes everything Annabeth has not to gag on this massive cock, obviously a little out of practice.

Trying to find something to distract herself from her bodily rejection, Annabeth instead focuses on Jason's warmth, the heat she's holding in her mouth... so deliciously engorged and all she has to do is get it down her throat, so it can blow a thick tasty load of spunk in the horny camper. So entranced Annabeth is by her thoughts, she doesn't even notice it slipping a few inches further inside. It's only when it pushes past her tonsils and plugs up Annabeth's throat that she realizes shes got more than half a foot of glorious demigod cock inside her for the first time in ages.

**"Ssshhhlk**". Annabeth slowly withdraws, the tip inching closer towards the entrance of her mouth, then she quickly bobs her head forward, sliding back down Jason's length and even gaining another inch on her previous depth. Annabeth repeat the process, increasing speed and earning measured grunts from Jason, but she knows its not enough to get his delicious load. Jason roughly places his hands on either side of Annabeths head, pushing Piper away from the base of his cock and **forces** his dick deep into Annabeth's throat.

Annabeth slaps Jason's thighs insistently and gurgles into his cock, urging him to wait. Jason looks down at her puzzled but acquiesces, standing back up and putting his hands on his hips, waiting to see what Annabeth will do about the situation. Rather than immediately do anything drastic, she lets the tip slip out of her mouth and holds up a finger.

_"_Just _wait,"_ Annabeth pants quietly. _"_I'll take **all** of it down_."_ Moving up onto the bed Annabeth, forever the strategist, repositions herself on her back leaning backwards off the bed, she looks up from between Jason's leg, his fat, lurid cockhead dangles just out of reach of Annabeth lips, motioning him forward it slides into her mouth lips without resistance. Straightening her neck and back, Annabeth aligns herself so that your mouth is nothing but a long, tight hole for Jason's cock to fuck, to push inside and conquer like the roman would any other bitch.

"Gghhhrgl," Annabeth chokes out, squeezing Jason's thighs while he forces more of his masculine pole down her throat. Piper looks on in awe, making slow circles around her clit as she watches her boyfriend begin to roughly fuck her best friends face.

_Fuck, this is going to be really hard_, Annabeth thinks and closes her eyes for a moment just to imagine how fucking good it's going to feel for Jason when she has his entire cock down her gullet, forcefully thrusting all the way in and out of her throat. When she reopens them, she's just a few inches or so away from the finish line. Piper watches as Annabeth's eyes roll back in her head a little when Jason forcefully thrusts the last few inches Annabeth didn't know she had, but the reward is worth it. Annabeth's nose is pressed right up against Jason's groin and her tongue lolls from your mouth, slipping between his legs to desperately lap at his musky ballsack. "Mmmh," Jason grunts in approval. "You know how to treat a guy **proper**." He holds Annabeth there for a few seconds before letting her go, her stretched-out lips slowly sliding back down his gigantic length before he **thrusts** himself back in. Annabeth lets out a wet, gurgling slurp as she comes back into oral contact with his groin.

Feeling a little left out Piper gets onto the bed and moves herself over to Annabeths legs. Her digits slip in with a dexterous flourish, snaking into the sultry gulf between Annabeth's thick thighs. Annabeth tries to say something, to moan her approval, but her voice strains to make any sound as her throat engulfs Jason's massive cock. Piper can't help but slide her fingers deeper into the ever-welcoming embrace of Annabeth's pussy. It's silky smooth and wetter than the sea, clenching tightly around Pipers probing fingers. Annabeth back arches up off the bed as Piper pistons her fingers into her, giving Piper a view of the prominent bulge in the demigoddess throat. Jason looks down to a great view of Piper's backside jiggles from the act of pumping her fingers into Annabeth as Piper makes eye contact and winks at him. Her fingers still working Annabeth's pussy Piper leans up towards Jason and whispers in his ear, _"break her fucking throat for me"_.

Annabeth completely surrenders herself to Jason and Piper, so turned on that she can't even think. Jason especially doesn't shy away from getting very rough with Annabeth, _and why should he? She's my bitch now,_ Jason thinks, letting his balls slap against Annabeth's chin as he bottoms out in her throat continually, maintaining eye contact with Piper as he dominantly fucks the **shit** out of her friend's throat as Piper begins to eat said friend out, swirling her tongue around in Annabeth's gushing pussy.

It is a very wet, messy facefuck that has Annabeth dripping with spit and precum as submissive pleasure builds inside her. Annabeth feels herself getting closer and closer to an orgasm, spurred on by pipers attention and mainly by being treated like the bitch she is as Jason jackhammers his cock into her eager face, not giving Annabeth the chance to even breathe with inches upon inches of fast moving cockmeat filling her throat.

"Shit" Jason grunts, his entire body flexing. "Gonna cum real soon girls". _Fuck it, I want this big, wet, juicy cock cumming hard down my throat and you want it __**now**_, Annabeth thinks. Grabbing a hold of Jason's thighs with both hands. Annabeth almost choke as Piper openly gawps at the throbbing bulge in her throat. Annabeth can feel him tipping over the edge of blissful release, Jasons grunts no longer being bitten back.

The first shot makes Annabeth feel like she's died and gone to heaven. The moment his strong, virile seed splatters the back of Annabeth's throat she feels like she could almost cum from the feeling alone. It pours and pours, gushing into Annabeth like a hot, bubbling river. Not to be left out as Jason empties his load directly into Annabeth's stomach, Piper crawls up and begins kissing Annabeth's neck, swollen with Jason's engorged and orgasming cock. Annabeth feels dull and placid, her senses slowly fading one by one until the only thing you can feel is the frenetic activity of Jason's cumvein against your tongue. As it pulses and flexes with life, delivering one heavy payload after another into her body until the seemingly infinite well runs dry.

Annabeth doesn't even notice Jason sliding his massive dick out of her throat until Piper sticks her tongue deep inside Annbaeths open mouth, rousing you from your cock-stupor and pressing against you in a passionate kiss. _"__**Fuck**__, _Annabeth_,"_ Jason groans, rubbing his head. "Didn't know you were such a good bitch".

"**Mmmhhmmm**_,"_ Annabeth replies, locked with making out with Piper, whose lips smile against Annabeth's, pulling back Piper makes a show of licking her lips. _"_That was amazing, Anna_,"_ she says. _"_We should do this again some time." She grins.

Jason, grins down at both of them. "Oh don't worry, won't take long for me to be ready again, with you two in my bed." As the two demigoddesses look down and gasp as his colossal flaccid dick steadily begins to harden and rise.


	3. Brotherly Love

_Warnings: Wincest_

Brotherly Love

"Look Annabeth I'm sorry but I just don't get it." Malcom says in frustration as he looks over Annabeth's newest plan for capture the flag. "It just seems like an unnecessary risk" he continues looking to his side to where Annabeth stands with her arms crossed over her chest. "It's not that difficult Malcom, we send in the Hephaestus cabin first to weaken their flank and then sweep in from the left." Malcom pulls at his hair in frustration, "I just don't see why we can't go with the old plan" "because it didn't work last time… Malcom are you alright?" Annabeth replies with a look of concern on her face. Stepping up to Malcom Annabeth puts a hand on his chest and tries to give it a soothing rub.

"It's just… I just can't think today" Malcom says with a loud sigh. Annabeth purses her lips for a moment before giving Malcom a lustful smile. _"Alright, I guess that's fair,"_ she says. _"_You just relax now then, and let your sister take care of everything..._"_ As she's talking, the hand that was caressing Malcom's ripped chest slips down under the table, tracing its way along his ripped six pack, until Annabeth's fingers tease the fabric of his shorts, until slowly, tenderly Annabeth works her hand under the hem and wraps around Malcom's shaft. Malcom gives a little gasp, feeling the hair on the back of his neck rise as his sister massages his manhood as blood begins rapidly flowing into it.

While Annabeth does so, the slut murmurs sweetly into Malcom's ear, "Come on now, get nice and hard for me. No need to play coy, this is all about you now... and making sure you feel as good as possible. Don't be shy." As if responding to her words, Malcom's cock stiffens in the slut's hand. "That's it. Good boy," Annabeth coos, moving her hand just a tiny bit faster. "Wow, what a cock you've got, brother!" She purrs, watching Malcom grow a massive tent.

"Ooh, you must get so much pussy with this, huh? Any campers I need to be jealous of? or maybe some of our sisters? Don't you worry, I am so ready for sitting on this kind of cock. I can't wait to feel this beast stretching me out... and filling me with so much cum!" Annabeth giggles as her words make Malcom's member **throb** in her grasp, begging for more than a mere handjob. Malcom begins to stir, thinking about moving things forward himself, but Annabeth puts a hand on his chest stops him. "None of that now" she chides, squeezing Malcom's dick between her smooth fingers. "If you're getting antsy, you could always return the favor." Annabeth says as she promptly grabs Malcom's face and buries it in the valley of her weighty breasts, letting out soft moans as Malcom kisses and nibbles at her chest.

Giggling, Annabeth shoves Malcom off her and back onto the desk and hops on top of him, planting her knees at his hips and her chest in his face. Her hand keeps working Malcom's member, inches away from the intense, wet heat radiating from her eager snatch. Malcom tears down Annabeth's shirt, plants his hands firmly on her thick hips and latches onto her teat with his mouth, rolling its pert point between his teeth. Annabeth gasps, and her hand moves that much faster to reward Malcom's tender suckle.

"That's what I want. **Juuuust** like that," Annabeth moans, shaking her hips so eagerly that her crotch begins to lightly grind into Malcom's. Malcom moans as he feels a leaky stream of his pre-cum begin to smear his sister's thighs. "Ooooo looks like someones ready for me" Annabeth teases, leaning Malcom's cock forward in her grasp so that it nestles between their bodies, getting massaged with every slight shift and press of her wiggling body. "Don't hold back. We've got all night, after all..." Malcom grunts in response, between Annabeth's breasts firmly planted on his face and the way she's still man-handling his dick, making Malcom gasp and squirm, he can't even answer her.

Annabeth smiles, and takes Malcom's wordless groans assent and pulls her shorts aside, revealing her pantyless sex and shifts her hips forward, letting Malcom's cock-head press into the folds of her wet pussy. Annabeth draws in a sharp breath, rocking herself back against Malcom's throbbing erection until all at once it slips deep into her pussy. Annabeth sits up, popping her teat from Malcom's mouth and rising to her knees with his giant prick fully buried inside her. "That's more like it!" Annabeth moans, resting her hands on Malcom's chest and starting to slowly rock her hips back and forth, barely an inch each way, but enough to make Malcom's back arch. Annabeth grins down at Malcom, biting her lip as she adjusts to the feeling of him inside her. She begins to mercilessly ride him, bathing Malcom's cock in pleasurable sensations from top to bottom. There's no way Malcom can resist his primal urges for long, soon his hands find their way back to his sister's hips, squeezing them tight as his hips thrust up into Annabeth's heavenly slit.

Annabeth's hips set themselves to an absolute frenzy, only a few inches of her brother's cock escape her pussy before they're hurriedly slammed home, as Annabeth shuts out any last thought that's not devoted to fucking. Annabeth slams herself into her brother's cock like a woman possessed. Her breath comes in short gasps, with every thrust only massaging her inner walls. There's no end to the manic pounding. Annabeth's mouth forms an 'o', and her entire body seizes up while it's rocked with pleasure. _"Oh gods! Annabeth!"_ Malcom cries as he cums, clenching his manhood inside Annabeth's tight embrace before shooting off, smearing his cum inside her glistening twat. "Mmm, that was **nice**," Annabeth murmurs, keeping her body moving atop Malcom.

"Oh, you look almost spent. Don't you think you can manage one more for your sister?" Malcom gulps as his dominant sister shakes her hips a little faster, refusing to give him a moment's respite. A whimpering moan escapes Malcom's lips as he realises he's going to be fucking his sister for a long, long while...

…

"Bend over the desk." "Sure thing little brother," Annabeth replies smoothly, gracefully flipping over until her backside is aimed in Malcom's direction. His cocks grow harder the more Annabeth wiggles her ass at him, running his palms across her own supple posterior before giving it a small smack. Malcom does the only logical thing and gets down to business, grabbing Annabeth by the waist and smashing his crotch into her butt. Reaching down, Malcom grabs his shaft and guides it into Annabeth's waiting pussy. Her hips shudder, trembling indulgently to the unrestrained urges visited upon them. Jiggly ripples of approval spread through Annabeth's blessedly husky asscheeks.

She 'aaaah's in pleasure, followed by a giggle; she looks over her shoulder, her eye half-lidded and crooked at Malcom, daring him to fuck her again, but harder, and faster, and _more._ Malcom thrusts back in, just a little deeper than before, and then a little deeper than that. Annabeth moans in pleasure as he takes his pleasure from Annabeth's body; every time Malcom thrusts in, her soft, curvaceous body ripples with the impact, jiggling her bountiful ass before dissipating into her soft-yet-toned legs. Malcom marvels at the way Annabeth's body absolutely beacons with raw, feminine sexuality, down to how her ass is just so perfect for fucking. The two demigods settle into a rhythm, of Annabeth laying there, face-down into the desk and wordlessly grunting and begging Malcom for more of his massive cock to fill the vacancy that is her ass whenever he withdraws, and Malcom granting her wish. In the meantime, Malcom busies his hands, groping and moving them all over his sister's ass.

Malcom puts all his weight into the next thrusts, hips smacking into Annabeth's ass with loud claps. The impacts of skin-on-flesh get louder the faster they start to fuck. _"_Ahh.. mmm, t-t-that's lovely..." Annabeth half-gasps, timing her speech to the intervals of Malcom's determined thrusting. "You're not _deep_ enough... brother... I hate feeling **empty**..." Growling savagely, Malcom changes it up so that he's properly mounted the slut. Feverish sex-heat engulfs his cock as it mercilessly slams in, hardly pulling out. "A-Ahh... oh... that's...! **Yes**! That's it! That's it!" Annabeth cries, smiling gratefully, ravenously bucking back to smash her G-spot once more.

Belly fluttering and heart hammering, Malcom wearily raises your hand and brings it down on Annabeth's behind, lightly slapping her ass. "Oh come now brother… you can do it **harder** than that." Annabeth taunts with a wink. Malcom grab two handfuls of lush demigoddess booty. "Give it to me, Malcom!" Annabeth purrs, shoving her hips back into his groping hands. Gladly. Looking down again Malcom gives her ass a sharp spank, making that plush ass quake before he continues thrusting his hips, dragging his thick dick through Annabeth's squeezing pussy-walls. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Annabeth moans in approval. Malcom gives Annabeth a relentless pounding, thrusting against her jiggling booty hard enough to **drive** her down into the desk. Whenever the slut's pussy eases up on him, Malcom delivers a rough spank, keeping his sister moaning non-stop while he takes her.

Lifting Annabeth right off the ground with his hands around her curved hips, Malcom pulls out of her pussy and runs his stiff, veiny cock right across Annabeth's smooth underside as he searches for purchase. The lip of his cockhead finds her tight little virgin ring and catches, capitalizing immediately by pushing forward and spreading Annabeth wide. "Oh, **gods!**" A blissful groan of pleasure escapes Annabeth's mouth as she feels her arsehole spread for the first time. It's impossibly good... Annabeth can't help it. She lets out a scream of unmatched ecstasy, lightning shoots up Annabeth's spine as she contorts and arches her back, instinctively seeking respite from the intense pleasure and finding none. Annabeth is forced to endure a staggering orgasm as she grunts and groans as Malcom bounces her on his gigantic cock, her feet leaving the ground with every powerful thrust, as she becomes the butt slut she was born to be.

Malcom increases his pace until he is fucking Annabeth's snatch like a man possessed, ramming into her asshole until streams of her wetness spurt from her pussy and begin to run down Malcom's legs. Annabeth lets out a long moan, hanging onto the table tightly as he hammers her hard and fast. Her cushiony butt absorbing the hammer-like blows, jiggling and shaking with every thrust. The panting, whining and gasping that fills the Athena Cabin war room is loud enough to echo off the walls, punctuated by the rocking and creaking of the table. Moving in time with Malcom's thrusts, "Is that all?" Annabeth manages to gasp out between pants. "You can do so much **more**! **Harder**! **Deeper**!" Caught up in a frenzy of fucking, Malcom loses track of time as he slams his shaft into Annabeth over and over again.

Annabeth's eyes flutter back for a moment and the air feels like it's practically punched out of her before Malcom's fingers find her long blonde hair and tugs her back gasping. Malcom moans, every second of rutting his sister's ass is getting him closer; and Annabeth can feel the increasing urgency with which he slams her down his thick shaft. Annabeth's legs fly back and forth as Malcom lifts her completely off the table, ramming to the hilt in her virgin asshole. _"Oh! Oh! Oh, gods!"_ Annabeth screams, writhing in Malcom's grip, who snorts, grunting and tightening his grip on Annabeth until she feels like she might crumple beneath his hands.

It's simply too much and Annabeth cums, spattering Malcom's hips with a liberal spray of hot pussy-juice until it's leaking from her hole. Malcom gives her big butt a rough slap, "Naughty girl getting my shorts all wet", but she can do nothing to stop the orgasm that wracks her body. A mumbled apology rolls off Annabeth's tongue, barely cogent between loud moans and gasps of pleasure. Malcom can feel his own climax mounting, too. With a grunt, he shoves the camp slut's face into the table and gives her cunt the harshest pounding he can manage, driven on by mounting need and lust for his sister's great big bubble butt and curvy hips.

Then, all at once, Malcom relaxes and lets out a long, elated groan, letting Annabeth slide down off pulsing dick while he twitches inside her, pumping load after load of cum deep in to his sister. Annabeth tilts her head back and looks up at Malcom as she moans in both relief and pleasure, feeling the blossom of intense warmth deep inside her guts. Malcom turns his head and kisses his sister, his tongue wrapping around Annabeth's while he fills her. Annabeth's head spins with the full-body sensation of it all.

After a moment Malcom pulls completely out of his sister, as hot cum begins to dribble out of her pussy and run down the sides of her legs as she slumps against the table. "Well little brother… lets ummm… make sure to do things **your** way around here from now on." Annabeth looks back towards her brother, who again stands fully erect and ready to fuck her. "You're in charge of me now" She says with lust in her eyes, staring at her brother's magnificent cock, her hand reaching out towards it as she moves to take her submissive place between Malcom's legs. "I'll do whatever you want me to, just make sure you fuck me like that all the time okay?" Annabeth says, begin to suck and clean Malcom's cock. Smiling down at her with a wicked look in his eyes Malcom responds "Oh, I will" and grabs her head and forces his cock deep within his older sister's throat.


	4. Like a Dream

_**Thanks PartTimeReader for the suggestions, more coming out soon...**_

Annabeth is awoken by a loud knock on the Athena Cabin door. Groggily getting out of bed she walks over to it and opens it up, "what is it?" she asks loudly as she opens the door eyes still half closed with sleep. "Gee wise girl, is that really how you're going to greet me?" comes the reply. Rubbing her eyes Annabeth looks at the man in the door, its form seems to shimmer for a moment before she realises with a start that it is Percy leaning casually on the side of the door frame, a wicked grin upon his face. "Percy!" Annabeth shouts, jumping towards him and enveloping him in a massive hug, her large tits pressing into his chest.

A small happy laugh spills out of Percy as he picks her up and spins her around, his hands quickly finding Annabeth's bubble butt and gives it a rough squeeze as he whispers "I've missed you so much Annabeth" into her ear, his breath hot and heavy on her neck, smelling faintly of warm milk. As he puts her down and slowly looks her up and down, his eyes getting lost in the valley of her tits. Giggling, Annabeth takes him by the hand and leads him into her room, spinning around on her heel to face him when he closes the door.

"I saw you looking at these, did you miss them?" Annabeth says, smiling wide as she lifts her hands to the sides of her curvaceous tits and squeezes them together. "Of course, I did, I missed all of you Wise Girl." He responds as he pulls her into his muscular arms, deeply kissing her as his hands begin to roughly grope her various assets. "You have no idea how horny I am for you right now Annabeth" Percy says, ripping off his shirt to reveal his ripped physique. "You want to fuck me that bad?" Annabeth responds breathlessly as Percy smiles and sits on her bed and takes off his shorts and tosses them to the side. Wordlessly beckoning Annabeth over. She settles down before him, kneeling back on her legs with a big grin of anticipation on her face. She lets out a surprised gasp and then a moan of desire as Percy's hardening cock flops free of his boxers, way bigger than she remembers.

"Gods, I forgot you were such a **stud**... let me get this niiice and stiff for you Percy," Annabeth murmurs, shuffling forward, Percy grunts beneath his breath as she closes her eyes and smoothly wraps her tongue around him, lapping and kissing all up and down his shaft until it stands proudly before her, at least 10 inches long with precum beading at the tip and hard enough to pound a hole in a rock. Annabeth leans back a little to inspect her handiwork with a smug grin, looking up at Percy as she strokes his thighs.

"Look at you, all grown up and big for me," Annabeth whispers, pressing forward and pulling her arms in until her enormous tits are pressed into Percy's groin, who moans in pleasure as he feels her breath hot on the shaft of his iron-hard cock. Annabeth encases his cock in her prefect tits and rubs up and down, deliberately starting slow and ensuring she laps up every trickle of precum that slips down Percy's veiny, thick shaft. "Oohhh, god, Percy," Annabeth says in a shuddering whisper, pressing his cock into her tits. "Fuck..." Percy responds. Annabeth's breath comes harder and faster as sweat breaks out on both of the demigod's bodies. Her motions grow erratic and jerky, the effort she's putting into the tit fuck growing until Percy's grunting loudly with every movement she makes.

**_Fuck, Annabeth sure knows how to properly milk a cock_**_. Clovis thinks, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He looks down at Annabeth as she milks his small dick with her tits, her eyes closed as she acts out an induced dream of fucking her long-lost boyfriend. "Oh, god, this feels so good," Annabeth pants, tongue lolling from her mouth. "Nnnggh... I hope this feels even half as good as it does for me, Percy, I want to feel you fucking soak my titties in cum! Mmmh!"_

Annabeth looks in bliss as her thighs begin squirming against each other as a breathy moan works its way out of her throat. The expression on her face is one of blazing heat and lust, her mouth hanging open and panting as sweat rolls down her cheeks and drips onto her heaving tits. She's so warm and wet by now that Percy's cock slips between her gigantic mounds without effort, aided by salty sweat and the saliva drooling from her pouty lips. Annabeth is completely focused on the swelling tip of Percy cock, watching in rapt fascination as it begins to grow bigger and bigger and spill precum all over her bouncing tits. "Oh, you're gonna cum," Annabeth gasps frantically, grabbing her sweat-slathered tits in a vicegrip and jacking off Percy faster between them. "Please! Please cum! I want to feel it!"

_Clovis can hardly resist that. Groaning in bliss, he lets the dreaming slut milk the first rope of seed straight from his cock. She almost screams in happiness as unknowingly it is Clovis, not Percy, that defiles her pretty features with cum, covering her face in his seed and letting the rest drool out onto her busty, heaving chest. Clovis weakly grabs a fistful of Annabeth's hair and gently guides her to the tip of his cock and she automatically opens her mouth to allow it entry, closing her eyes and passionately sucking Clovis clean, swallowing down any errant droplets of cum until the length of his tiny spent dick shines with her saliva which she then lifts out of the way and sucks on his small balls until they, too, are completely clean of salty sweat._

"Ooggh, fuck, I love your **musk**," Annabeth gasps, hugging Percy's legs and planting her nose against his groin and deeply inhales. "I could stay down here all fucking day for you...".

_Clovis fumbles around his bedside tables as Annabeth moans and plays with herself between thighs, taking long delicious licks of his load from her tits between burying her face in his crotch. __**Shit I thought I left it somewhere here… ah here we go**__. Clovis takes out one of the glowing pink vials he had received from some Aphrodite campers after for helping them live out some of their movie-star fantasies. Quickly downing the whole vial Clovis shudders as his miniscule dick hardens again and he feels his balls fill once again with seed. _

Annabeth gasps as Percy turns back to her, her eyes fixed wholly on his re-hardened giant member as an expression of hunger crosses her face. "I've forgotten how much stamina you pack in this thing" Annabeth says as she leans in and closes her eyes, wrapping her hands around the stiff cock and squeezing it as she again plants her plump lips on his tip. It only takes a second before Annabeth is again moaning in need, sucking and murmuring into Percy dick as the eagerness rises within her.

_She's so enthusiastic Clovis can't resist; reaching forward, he grabs Annabeth's head, and, in that moment, her plump ass rises off the ground and her pretty grey eyes flutter open for just a second before closing again as Clovis pulls her forward, wet gagging noises coming from deep within her throat as he forces himself into her and she becomes entirely his. Clovis slides back out to let her breathe and the first thing she does is grab his fat thighs and pulls him back towards her._

"I love your cock so much," Annabeth gasps breathlessly, stretching her tongue out to touch the tip of Percy's sensitive head. "Nnnn- put it back in, Percy..." She lets out a muffled squeal of bliss as Percy slams her back into his groin, her throat bulging outwards with the size of his stiff, swollen dick. The lusty demigoddess begins sucking him off as if her life depends on it, leaning in and aiding Percy in her own facefucking by grabbing his muscular ass and shoving her chin into Percy's large balls as Annabeth hollows her cheeks and sucks him as hard as she can. It doesn't take long for Percy to start groaning in bliss and that only spurs Annabeth on more, until she's gurgling in near-ecstasy while servicing him. Percy's movements becoming erratic and jerky while Annabeth does her utmost to keep him between her stretched-wide lips, eyes wide and needily focused on Percy's throbbing dick.

_Clovis fucks Annabeth's face with reckless abandon, saliva running freely down her chin as his small dick pushes as deep as it can down her cum-slick throat. The sound of utter ecstasy Annabeth makes is like music to Clovis' ears. __**Now I really have to plow her!**__ Clovis' hips rise and fall with ever-increasing pace, with Annabeth gurgling and moaning in joy underneath him. Her massive breasts shake and jiggle with every impact, Clovis has dominion over her entire sleeping body right now, her womanly hips shaking as she struggles to keep control of herself, but to Clovis, seeing the effect the dream is having on her doesn't feel quite as good as the way her throat does wrapped around his cock._ _Annabeth warm, wet tongue washes over Clovis' cumvein again and again, inciting him to cum, to release everything down her throat, to let her swallow his seed. "Annabeth," he gasps, grip tightening around her head as the irresistible urge to cum rises within him. "Swallow it all!" he shouts as he slams her beautiful, messy, saliva-spattered face into his groin and groans loudly, a deep, contented moan rising from between his thighs. Cum surges out of Clovis' small cock and spurts all down the back of Annabeth's throat, coating it in sticky spunk as she hungrily swallows it all down. It's only when Clovis starts coming down from his orgasmic high that he notices Annabeth's deep within the throes of orgasm herself, her ass bouncing up and down while she rubs her powerful thighs together and groaning quietly. Clovis slowly withdraws himself from the tight O of Annabeths's lips, stroking her long blonde hair as he comes free with a wet slurp. "Mmmm..." Annabeth moans, looking up with closed eyes, saliva running down her chin to drip across her massive tits. One hand falls to her stomach and starts slowly rubbing it. "That was amazing..."._

"Turn around," Percy commands Annabeth. "You like it rough, Annabeth?" "Fuck yeah, you should know I do," Annabeth pants, her face flushed and sweaty as she gets on all fours for her boyfriend.

_Tugging at her shorts until they slip free of Annabeth's wide, womanly hips. Clovis is left with the sight of the camp slut's big, shapely ass, every bit as thick and curvy as he'd imagined it. His hand lightly slaps against it and Annabeth immediately straightens up, her breath quickening. __**Fuck, I could spend days squeezing this**__ — she's soft and firm in all the right places, not to mention perky and shapely. For now, though, Clovis is keener on getting acquainted with what's between her thighs as he chugs down another vial._

A quiet gasp escapes Annabeth's lips as she feels Percy run his fingers over her wet nethers, lightly brushing her clit as she immediately parts her legs wider in response. A knowing smile emerges on Percy's face while he confidently rubs her pleasure-buzzer from behind, his wrist gently massaging her pussy. "I think you want this even more than I do," Percy tells Annabeth. "P-please don't tease me," she moans, leaning over to expose herself further. Percy roughly pulls Annabeth's ass back into him and thrusts into her intensely hot little cunt, spreading those pretty lips of hers wide around his massive dick. The reaction is immediate. "OH!" Annabeth screams, shuddering as she clenches up so hard her pussy almost forces him back out. "O-oh- oh, gods-" Clear femcum begins to run down her shaking thighs as her voice catches in her throat. "Oh, gods, you're going to fuck the **hell** out of me!" Annabeth moans "That's the idea," Percy responds, grinning as he leans forward.

**_She's cumming her fucking brains out and I've only just started, Clovis thinks with glee. _**_Rather than let up Clovis drives forward, his testicles slapping hard against Annabeth's quivering asscheeks as he bottoms out his small cock inside her. __**Fuck, she is tight even on my dick!**_

"Ah! AH! Gods! I've missed how a **real** man **FUCKS**!" Annabeth moans loudly, trying to steady herself against the bed. Percy lets out a rough grunt as he slams into her pushing deeper as the shuddering slut's back arches with pleasure. Annabeth's voice comes in quick, shallow gasps, involuntary ripples running through her thick body with every inch Percy slams into her. "Ooohh, god, Percy, you're **huge**," she moans, eyes rolling in pleasure. "Fuck me, you big-cocked stud!" Annabeth moans with every thrust that sets her massive tits jiggling on her chest. Annabeth's enthusiastic exclamations growing louder with every smack of Percy's testicles against her juicy ass. "Oh, **Athena**," Annabeth whines, writhing against Percy. The bed rocks and creaks as Percy grunts, the headboard slamming against the wall while Annabeth cries out in rapturous joy, her soaking pussy clenching down on Percy with each balls-deep thrust until she can't take it any longer. Throwing her head back into the sheets the horny demigoddess screams in bliss while her entire body tenses up. A second later and she squirts all over Percy's groin, her held breath at last escaping in a great, gasping moan of decadent, slutty pleasure while he continues to pound her. Percy slows for a moment and rubs Annabeth's button and she goes all wild underneath him as she grits her teeth and orgasms immediately after the last one finishes, again squirting around his pumping cock.

Coming down from her second orgasm in quick succession, Annabeth quickly pulls herself off Percy's massive dick, spinning around on the bed and leaping on the stud, pinning him down. "How about you let me be on top this time?" Annabeth says as she mounts Percy's legs. "Hell yeah," Percy responds, reaching down to slap her bubble butt. "Ready to ride?" He says smiling up at Annabeth. "Oooo, I **like** the sound of that," she murmurs seductively, raising her thick hips and positioning herself above Percy's stiffened cock. "Mmmh-" Her hot, dripping cunt swallows Percy's cock as Annabeth lets out a groan, her vaginal muscles pulling taut around you when she flexes her core and flashes you a sultry, cheeky grin. "Bet you like that, don't you?" she says, placing her soft hands on Percy's ripped chest.

_"Fuck — I know I do... I'm going to enjoy this." Clovis responds as Annabeth lets out a feral groan and begins to sink down on his dick, impaling herself on the diminutive length of it with a loud sigh of satisfaction. Just to drive it all home, Annabeth bites her bottom lip and begins to slowly grind her hips back and forth, sliding over Clovis' groin. Annabeth's toned stomach muscles contract all of a sudden and her thick thighs begin to shake, her tongue curling back to press against the roof of her mouth as she moans like the slut she is. "That- was fast," Clovis grunts, hands holding her thin waist as she trembles atop him. "Ooohhh, gods," she moans as it takes her several seconds to regather herself, valuable time Clovis uses to reach up for her breasts. Annabeth releases a long moan as Clovis' hands grasp and squeeze her massive tits. She looks down at him with closed eyes as Clovis smiles, Her fingers unfurl just in time to grab his sides when he squeezes her rougher, arching her back so far she faces the ceiling as she shakily screams the son of the sea god's name. Sprays of cum spatter Clovis groin again, the tension fading from her body even as her pussy clenches around him once more, hips gyrating wildly. When at last Annabeth's head falls forward and her golden locks fall in front of her face, her thick thighs still quivering, Clovis brushes her hair out of the way to reveal lust-reddened cheeks, her eyes still closed, and expression dazed and far-off. Panting slowly, she begins to talk. "Percy y-you... are making me so fucking horny," she breathes, shifting her hands from Clovis to the headboard of the bed. "I __**need**__ you so much right now and I've already cum so much, so I hope you're ready for this Percy..."_

Annabeth grips the headboard tightly and raises her wide, womanly hips high enough that she's just about sliding off Percy's thick, hard dick and drops them so hard Percy's mind goes blank. "OH, **GOD!**" Annabeth screams, tightening her grip on the bed and raising her shaking ass once more. She brings it down hard once more, with not even a second's respite before she's doing it again. And again. And again. "UH! UH! FUCK! OH! YES!"

_Hmmm So this is what a horny, desperate slut looks like in the throes of passion, Clovis thinks, a smile across his face as he revels in what he has reduced Annabeth to._

Annabeth's mouth hangs open in wanton lust as she rides Percy like a bull, bouncing on his cock hard enough that the bed is creaking threateningly, as if it's about to give way. A bestial moan works its way past Annabeth's lips, drool running from the corner of her mouth as her tongue lolls.

_Clovis looks up at Annabeth's wild-faced expression, her pretty features are twisted in a desperate, primal image of carnal desire, and the most beautiful things Clovis has ever seen. Drilling deep into her, Clovis fucks the dreaming camper as hard as he can. Grabbing her around the waist, he grunts in pleasure while the sound of her massive ass against slapping against Clovis' groin fills the room. With every thrust Annabeth cums and it's like his dick is being gripped by a wet, muscular vice, wrapped and massaged by the spasmodic convulsions of her vaginal muscles while Clovis grits his teeth and groans, trying desperately not to blow his load. Reaching to the side his fingers strain to reach vials the bedside table as she bounces nonstop on top of him. It feels like the longer he fucks her the more wet and willing she gets, moaning her boyfriend's name while she orgasms again and again on Clovis' dick. Eventually, the intense stimulation is just too much to resist and Clovis gives up on trying to reach a vial and focuses on just pounding Annabeth. "Gonna cum," Clovis grunts. _

"Percy!" "Oh god, inside! **Inside!**" Annabeth screams as Percy drives himself to the hilt in her tight, squeezing cunt. "OH, **FUCK!**" She cums so hard her her entire body draws taut. With his throbbing cockhead pressed up to her womb Percy cums so hard he can hardly make a sound, guttural grunts of ecstasy the only thing he can put voice to while Annabeth's clenching walls milk him for his load. Percy shoots rope after rope into Annabeth's welcoming womb until it begins to drip back out of her, his balls drained to the last inside the moaning, shaking slut. "Oh, g-god, yes," Annabeth moans, hissing in satisfaction with every release of hot spunk inside her. Finally run dry, Annabeth holds Percy inside her, sheathed in the heat of her pussy. Annabeth takes several seconds just to relax and slow her breathing, her magnificent and still cum-covered breasts rising and falling in tune with her rhythm.

_She finally opens her eyes and looks down at Clovis, they look slightly clouded, and a happy smile creeps across her face until she's almost shining down at Clovis. "I lost count of how many times I came Percy," she tells you, giggling as she slowly grinds her hips into Clovis. "Ah... mm. Can we stay like this for a few minutes, Annabeth? I'm a little dizzy after all that." "Sure," Annabeth says smiling, her clouded eyes running over Clovis' rotund belly, twig-like arms and doughy face. "It's a nice view, after all Percy."_


	5. The Roman Treatment

The Roman Treatment

**AN: Chronologically this takes place after chapter 2 and shows Annabeth a little more _reserved_ than she is currently in the story.**

Annabeth arrived at the campfire, a daze across her mind, as she anxiously scanned the amphitheatre for **him**. _Come on, come on, where are you? _Annabeth thought as her eyes darted around the fire-lit sitting area before finally she spotted Jason tucked in the back-right corner by himself, partly covered by the shadows from the flickering bonfire. _Perfect_ Annabeth thought, a smile spreading across her face as she climbed the steps up to his hidden position.

As she walks she remembers two nights before, and how **unsatisfied** it had left her…

_-flashback-_

_"I'm sorry Annabeth but this cock is going to fuck **my** pussy and **no one else's**, isn't that right Jason?" Piper says dominantly as she gets up from on top of Annabeth's cum slick body and pushes Jason back down on the bed, pinning his wrists to the mattress._

_Jason whines but doesn't complain for long as Piper slides her hips up and over his waist, and Jason's grabs her plump ass. Jason's cock perks up, standing on edge between Piper's thick ass cheeks._

_Jason grabs Piper's thighs so he can hoist her perfectly atop his stiffening cock. lining herself up, Piper sets one hand on Jason's tight, firm chest, and impales herself on his first few inches. Setting her other hand on his middle for balance, Piper lays down atop Jason and stares into his eyes as she slowly moves her hips to grind his dick into her pussy._

_Leaning back and taking Jason's hands by the wrists, Piper guides them up to her boobs and smirks; as Jason greedily grabs hold and plays with Pipers nipples, as she grinds his dick into her pussy, having completely forgotten about Annabeth who can't do anything other than watch on._

_-flashback end-_

Annabeth as she makes her way to Jason, she feels her pussy dampen as she thinks back. Shaking the memory out of her head, Annabeth shifts her attention to watching the gathered campers below intently, making sure they are focused on the sing-along in front of them. As she comes up to Jason he turns to her and gives her that pretty-boy smile that had been driving her crazy the past couple of days. Trying not to falter Annabeth feigns confidence and gently grabs Jason's shoulder and pushes him back into his seat. Jason smirks and pats his lap commandingly. "Hey there."

Annabeth hates how much control he has over her in her current state, and without a second thought she submissively turns her backside around, sitting down in Jason's lap so her back is to him. Jason slides his arms around Annabeth's waist and pulls her in closer. Annabeth relaxes into Jason's body, the feeling of his strong chest driving her crazy as his hands being brushing her stomach and thighs. "To what do I owe the pleasure Annabeth?" Jason asks innocently. "I've not been able to stop thinking about last night, Jason I need you" Annabeth blurts out, unable to hide her arousal.

"Annabeth you know our arrangement, I can't help you" Jason responds, but if that is true and all he wants to do is feel her up, then he's a terrible liar; Annabeth can feel the bulge of Jason's shorts against her body, and mustering her courage, she begins to slowly grind into him, every small shift of her hips teasingly stroking over the hardening fabric-bound cock.

The sing-along of the campfire below starts up in earnest as the Apollo cabin begins to lead the camp through some of the favourites. Amidst the fun, Annabeth spots Piper below, sitting not even 20 feet away, innocently singing along, completely unaware of what is happening behind her. Encouraged by this Annabeth increases her grinding onto Jason's stiff bulge.

"Nnn," Jason grunts through his teeth, leaning in near Annabeth's ear and whispering, "You trying to me in trouble, you know Piper told me I wasn't allowed to fuck anyone else?" Annabeth smiles and grinds a little harder on his cock "You going to stop me then?" she responds in the same innocent voice he had used earlier. "Cmon… Annabet..." His words trail off as Annabeth slowly drags his hands along her body towards her crotch and under her shorts to her pantyless-pussy.

"Fine" Jason says as he greedily wraps his hand around Annabeth's groin, settling his middle and ring finger on her clit. Annabeth's face reddens, and she tries to get up slightly and lift her hips to regain some control, only for Jason to pull her back against his bulge. "Where do you think you're going," Jason tuts, pulling Annabeth back so she's promptly plush against his aroused hill as his fingers play with her clit. "You're already so wet... you're practically begging for me to fuck you. But that's not going to happen, instead at this rate everyone's here is going to know what a slut you are" panicking at his words Annabeth looks around the amphitheatre and sees a few people looking at them and whispering between each other.

"Jason I need you please… please" Annabeth begs as his fingers dig deeper into her shorts and he begins fingering her pussy. "I already told you bitch, I can't fuck you and for teasing me, you're going to get exposed" Jason's says, his fingers thrusting harder inside Annabeth who nearly loses it and cups a hand in front of her face to catch her moan.

Jason suddenly pulls his hand out, leaving Annabeth flustered and red-faced on the verge on an orgasm. "You were about to cum weren't you? Even though it would've made a scene? You really are a slut Annabeth" Jason teases as Annabeth pants and catches her breath. "Please more…" Annabeth begs as her head begins to clear "Piper she… she said you could only fuck her pussy" "I know slut, I was there" Jason responds as he gropes her behind, her ass showing-jean shorts straining against her massive bubble butt. "She… she didn't say her ass is the only one you could fuck" Annabeth says desperately bending forward and arching her back and grinding her favourite asset into the dominant son of Jupiter.

Jason, says nothing, and Annabeth goes still, worried that she'd just further degraded herself in front of Jason for nothing. Instead of saying anything, Jason sets his hands on Annabeth's hips and gives her a single thrust of his hips, who moans as she feels his bulge push against her ass. It nearly sends Annabeth over the edge. "Alright, Annabeth... this ass… this ass has convinced me, as fun as it'd be to fuck your slutty little butt right here for the whole camp to see, I'd prefer Piper not know about our little, work-around." "Do you have anywhere in mind?" Annabeth responds biting her lip and looking back at Jason, a wide grin spreading across his face. "Yeah I think I know of just the place" he says as he leans in and whispers in Annabeth's ear, who looks down shamefully and embarrassed before wordlessly grabbing Jason's hand.

Annabeth takes Jason out of the amphitheatre and into the night. She can feel Jason's eyes on her ass the whole way, right up until they stop before a long low building with a trident and a big bronze 3 over the door, Percy's cabin. Annabeth almost hears Jason smirk behind her as she submissively fumbles around in her pockets for the key Percy had given her for their… special nights. _Forgive me Percy_ Annabeth thinks as she pushes into the cabin, gingerly stepping in and looking around the place that reminds her so much of him.

Jason locks the door behind them and moves up behind Annabeth and grabs her thick butt and nearly body-slams her forward onto Percy's bed, pinning her facedown in the sheets. "My own little tease." Jason pulls down Annabeth's shorts with precise, firm pulls, exposing her naked ass. His weight keeping Annabeth pinned down, Jason nestles his crotch against Annabeth's bare backside who almost moans as she feels the shape of his diamond-hard cock.

"Fucking around in the amphitheatre... making me cheat on my girlfriend, waving this ass at **me**? Time to give you the roman treatment" Jason says his right hand pulling his shorts down at the same time. His fat, juicy dick lands square between Annabeth's cheeks; the heat makes her crazy, the weight of his nuts resting against her thighs lets Annabeth know just how eager to fuck he is.

Annabeth has no idea what the roman treatment is, but her eager ass can't wait. "What are you going to do to me? Are you going to fuck my ass raw? Fuck me all night?" Jason smirks, slowly dragging his cock back along Annabeth's crack.

"No... I'm going to fuck you so hard you'd raise your ass for whoever is next in line. I am going to conquer you like Rome would conquer a barbarian nation and turn you into an obedient little slut" Jason roughly moves Annabeth's hips into alignment with his, refusing to let her move without his consent.

Every brisk bump of Jason's cock across Annabeth's asshole sends a shiver down her spine, _I need him so _bad Annabeth desperately thinks as she tries to wiggle his cock into her needy hole. Jason chuckles at Annabeth's obvious arousal and raises his left leg onto the bed; his waist rises and angles enough so his dick finally presses its thick helmet against Annabeth's entrance, only for his right hand to pin her down from the centre of her back without penetrating her depths.

"Not so fast," Jason whispers down to Annabeth. "Look what I found" Jason says placing something in front of Annabeth and tugging her head up to look at it as he presses his cock harder against her asshole, causing her to moan as her eyes re-focus.

"I need to hear it exactly. What do you want me to do to this slutty little ass of yours?" Jason says dominantly to Annabeth as her eyes clear as Jason forces her to look and she sees a photo of her and Percy smiling and holding hands. Blushing with a mix of embarrassment and shame Annabeth responds, "I want you to fuck it, I want you to fuck my slutty little ass".

Annabeth feels Jason's hand lifting off her back and his weight dropping down atop her. Annabeth feels the pressure of his cock growing on her entrance; Jason turns Annabeth's head around and she is met by a proud, smug grin, "if only Percy could see you now" is all Jason says as one of his hands coaxes her into a kiss just as he spears deep inside without any ceremony or lube.

Jason's cock completely conquers Annabeth's senses and her eyes roll back, as she begins writhing in an orgasm already. A mess of translucent girl-cum coating the sheets, Percy's sheets, as Annabeth's gasps for air. Jason's free arm wraps around Annabeth's midsection, nestling up along the bottom of her hefty tits and tweaking one of her pronounced nipples in-rhythm with every smack of his sack against her ass.

"Percy's gone, and you can't keep your hands to yourself" Jason taunts as his drilling becomes fiercer, Annabeth can barely respond through the constant moans pilling from her lips, as Jason pounds her with enough force the claps echo through her boyfriend's empty cabin. Guilt and pleasure run rampant through Annabeth's mind as the mattress shakes and bedframe squeaks, conveying just how hard Annabeth's **really** getting fucked by Jason on her boyfriend's bed.

The Roman Treatment is living up to its name, dizzying Annabeth and filling her senses with submission. Jason leans in close to Annabeth as he fucks her "You deserve to be pleasured, you need cock, it's only natural don't feel bad." It feels like if Jason wanted to destroy every last fragment of Annabeth right now, he could completely do it with his dick breaking her control over her own body.

Annabeth's lips part and she aches with loneliness, staring needily into Jason's electric blue eyes. "That's right, you knew if the other night, **you need me**, you're not Percy's, you're mine, aren't you?" Answering him feels impossible, so instead Annabeth moans back with a weak invitation to continue. "You're my little slut, and when I'm done with your ass you won't be able to stop until you've fucked every guy at camp" Jason continues.

The vigorous buttfuck isn't slowing down despite the intensity of just hard he's hammering into Annabeth's rear. All she can do is breathe, moan, and tighten around his thick shaft in this haze-inducing sex.

Annabeth's mind is barely processing how many thrusts Jason's delivering at this point but the rattling of the bed cements that he's far from taking it easy. The sweat that transfers between his skin and Annabeth's chest indicates he isn't taking it easy.

Jason continues pounding her into a mess for hours without any indications if he's even getting close to cumming. That is, until finally Annabeth **feels** his nuts press firmly against her backside. A thrust that stays too long ensures she feel its weight churning; the sensation of his moving seed sets off yet another toe-curling bliss explosion through Annabeth's body.

Annabeth rolls over into his arm and Jason immediately pulls back, pressing Annabeth's back into the bed and continues fucking her ass side-on, watching smugly as her tits bounce and glimmer with sweat. "This is what you are meant to do, who you are meant to be, a slut" Annabeth can't raise her legs at all in this position, her mind melting with pleasure, "say it Annabeth" Jason's voice reverberates through her lust-filled mind.

"I'm a slut, I'm a slut, I'm a slut" Annabeth almost chants in time to Jason's thrusts as he smiles and looks down "Good girl." He doesn't say it, but Annabeth can feel that her Roman Treatment's first messy load is coming.

Jason's eyes spark with electricity, as his thrusts slow, growing more like wild swings trying to turn Annabeth's asshole into a gaping crater, Annabeth's mind booms. _I'm a little Fucktoy and I need to help **everyone** let out all their pent up cum_! Annabeth thinks, wrestling back over onto her stomach and into the puddle of her own pleasure-juices and wrapping her legs up and backward around Jason's thighs pulling him in closer and deeper.

Jason collapses atop Annabeth, pressing his cheek up against hers in a breeding nuzzle as his thrusts finally reach one or two every few seconds. And at last, he blows his load. Cum floods Annabeth's ass and her eyes fog with satisfaction as Jason continues to wobbly thrust into her to completely empty his nuts deep inside her.

Jason leans back, his cock still absent mindely thrusting into Annabeth as cum leaks out of her thoroughly abused asshole. "Damn, if Piper found out I came this much and not in her, I'd be dead meat... Gods be damned, this ass is the real hero" Annabeth giggles, rubbing her cheeks together for Jason and relaxing underneath him with a satisfied sigh of her own, reaching forward Annabeth takes the framed photo of Percy and her and tosses it carelessly off the bed.

"You said something about going all night, didn't you?" Annabeth teases as she jiggles her ass in front of Jason's greedy eyes. "If we keep going you're not going to be able to walk tomorrow" Jason warns reading his cock against Annabeth's asshole again. "I don't care, just fuck my pussy anyway, Piper won't ever find out, besides…" Annabeth giggles looking back at Jason. "I'm the camp slut after all" she responds as they begin fucking long into the night, the photo of Percy and Annabeth laying cracked on the floor.


	6. What Happens In The Big House

Chiron slowly shuffles the cards of the Pinochle deck as he sits across from Dionysus who half-heartedly argues with Annabeth over her Cabins activity schedule. "Look Annie, I don't really care, and I can't be bothered to change it, can't you see I'm a busy man" the camp director retorts gesturing towards the card game. "It's just… it'd really mean a lot to mean and would be such a big help" Annabeth pleads desperately trying to hold his attention. Annabeth moves forwards and leans over the table towards Dionysus, Chiron's eyes widening as he is given a great view of the curvy camper's bubble butt. Dionysus' previously bored expression turns surprised as he instead gets a generous look down Annabeth's camp shirt to her bra-less cleavage and impressive breasts.

"Please sir, I'm desperate" Annabeth begs. Dionysus takes a long second to admire the slutty camper, his eyes drinking in her perfect mounds and beautiful youthful face, with a look on it that is altogether far too ready and willing. With a slow smile he replies, "I'm sorry, I'm just not… convinced yet, Chiron would you be a lamb and get a diet coke from the kitchen for me?" Dionysus replies, eyes fixated upon Annabeth's full lips. "Uh… sure thing?" Chiron replies, wheeling his chair out of the main room of the big house.

There's a momentary silence as the sound of Chiron's wheelchair fades down the hallway and Mr. D and Annabeth lock eyes, an unspoken understanding passes between them. "Get under the table Annie Bell" Dionysus commands "and you better be both good and quiet or you can kiss your activity times goodbye." Annabeth quickly slips beneath the solid wood table and onto her knees, bringing herself eye-level with Mr. D's tiger-striped Hawaiian shorts, he casually spreads his legs a little and shuffles his chair forward shielding Annabeth from view. Knowing just how vulnerable to detection this is, Annabeth doesn't waste a second.

Annabeth puts her hands on Mr. D's chubby inner thighs and brings her face up to his crotch, quickly unbuckling his pants and taking out his stiff godly cock. Annabeth can't stifle a long, lusty moan that ends with her biting her bottom lip at the sight of him. The long, thick godly cock she's desperate to please, as well as the two enormous seed-filled balls beneath its stiffening length, every bit as deserving of her attentions. Annabeth's pussy is slick with arousal and drool runs from her lips unbidden as she closes her eyes and plants a wet, dripping kiss on Mr. D's engorged cockhead, gripping his growing shaft between her fingers and rubbing him reverently.

"Suck," comes the command from above. A shiver runs down Annabeth's spine, she wraps her lips around the swollen cock. "Good girl..." Annabeth's cheek bulge with the size of him, her motions ensuring he rubs against the warm and wet surface until Annabeth takes him deeper, leaning forward and swallowing hard. Annabeth's eyes roll upwards in thankfulness towards Zeus for making him Camp Director, taking a deep inhale of his musk before holding her mouth wide open and pouring inch after inch of godly dickmeat into her wanton gullet. Annabeth doesn't have time to get carried away with worshipping him — the longer Annabeth spends down here, the more likely it is they get found out.

Drawing back, Annabeth **thrusts** herself from Dinoysus' cockhead all the way down to his musky balls with a wet slurp, eliciting a sudden flex from the god's thighs as he sits straight up in his chair. Annabeth's mind is full of hot, slick sex and cock, with visions of Mr. D grunting and squeezing his eyes shut above her, of getting to gulp down a massive load of god jizz, her hands wandering southward in order to tend to her own mounting needs. Annabeth digs a few fingers into her cunt, finding that her passage is already slick from fellatio-induced arousal. Before she knows it, she's knuckle-deep in her own honeypot, vigorously fingering herself to the tune of her dick sucking.

Mr. D subtly starts to thrust his hips just enough to cram a few extra centimetres into Annabeth's mouth each time. Gods, his cock is so fat Annabeth thinks as she feels her throat stretching around it, as one of her hands gently strokes him from tip to base along the underside. Annabeth can tell he's starting to get close. Soon Mr. D's thighs are squeezing her head every time Annabeth deepthroats his cock, godly precum squirting from the end of his cock to paint the insides of your throat white. It won't be long until Mr. D offers up what's in his fat balls.

Mr. D lets out a strained groan while Annabeth tends to him, hollowing her cheeks and sucking first of his loads right out of his throbbing cock. "Oooohhhh, fuck," Mr. D groans, leaning back into the chair as his stomach tightens up. "Here it comes..." No sooner has Mr. D said it than Annabeth's gagging with the size of him this deep in her throat, desperately sucking on him to make him cum faster. It doesn't take long. Annabeth makes a quiet, wet noise of satisfaction around Mr. D's pulsing dick when he grunts then it hits Annabeth so hard she sees stars behind her eyes, squirting right down her willing throat and into her stomach. Warm, creamy seed coats her gullet with heavy spurts. Each violent jet of sperm down Annabeth's gullet is punctuated by an obedient swallow to make room for more.

Annabeth adjusts her position to allow Mr. D to freely cum down her throat without her even having to swallow — anything to get Mr. D to unload everything into her. Knowing she has to keep this a secret if she wants to be allowed to suck him off again, Annabeth swallows every single drop of Mr. D's cum to ensure nobody thinks there's something amiss.

When at last Annabeth drinks down Mr. D's orgasm, who slowly pulls his dick back up Annabeth's throat, cumming the whole way, while her eyes roll and her throat bulges outward. Annabeth catches a rope after rope of godly semen right across her held-out tongue when he pops free, hot seed filling her cheeks before Annabeth swallows it down and await the next delicious load.

Eyes half-lidded, Annabeth doesn't care about hiding it anymore, and angles her face upwards and obediently waits for the rest as Mr. D paints her face white with his semen. "Mmmnn... a man could get used to this kind of treatment," Mr. D sighs, leaning back against the chair and spreading his legs. "Ooh, yes sir," Annabeth purrs, smiling "Let me just clean you up a little..." Mr. D watches as Annabeth lowers herself towards his balls. Annabeth gives the god's sweaty, musky nuts a passionate tongue-bath, pressing her face into Mr. D's weighty sack and licking every inch of him clean. When she's done, Annabeth begins gradually working her way back up his shaft, retracing her earlier path and putting deep, loving kisses all over his length.

The sound Chrion's wheel chair fills the room and startles Mr. D upright as the centaur arrives back with the requested diet coke in his hand. "Sorry got caught up there… Oh, where did Annabeth run off to?" Chiron says looking around the room. "that annoying girl? Haven't a clue" Dionysus grumbles, reaching across the table for the cards as Annabeth sits frozen under the table between his legs. "Why don't we keep on playing?" Dionysus says and begins dealing cards over the table. "Sure" Chiron says parking his wheelchair across from Dionysus, a distant look of confusion on his face.

"I just really wish the campers would get back to work" Mr. D says as he puts his hand under the table and grabs Annabeth's head, directing her back towards his rehardened cock. Mr. D laces his fingers through her golden locks and pulls her down on his rod. Submissively Annabeth opens her mouth and lets herself be guided by him, the weight of him pressing Annabeth all the way to the wide base of his thrumming cock. Annabeth chokes a bit at first, but she soon masters her gag reflex, letting Mr. D's rigid rod glide down her throat. Annabeth's heart pounds, terrified but also aroused at the thought of getting caught doing something so lewd by none other than Chiron. Looking up from underneath the table while she sucks his cock, Annabeth sees Mr. D glance down at her, biting his lip with pleasure, and its enough to drive her crazy. Mr. D takes that moment to withdraw his shaft from the warm embrace of Annabeth's mouth, grinning at the sight of her drool still bridging her lips to his well-sucked member. "What do you mean by that?" Chiron questions. "I just don't think they show enough initiative, they aren't adventurous enough" Mr. D responds.

Getting the message, Annabeth quietly takes off her camp shirt, her bountiful bust jiggling enticingly, opening up the perfect slick valley for Mr. D's throbbing dick to fit in. Wrapping her tits around Mr. D's gigantic studcock, Annabeth holds her arms around her perfect tits and hugs him to her body and pulls them down on Mr. D's cock. Lower and lower it sinks, pulsing and pumping, until the very end of his godly prick is tickling Annabeth's chin. Mr. D's scent fills her mind, heady and musky to the point where Annabeth's mind is reeling with lust. She gives an almost giddy gasp as a thick pool of pre drools from the slit of Mr. D's incredibly thick member and onto her chest.

Chiron looks down into his cards before he responds, "that really saddens me to hear that, any campers in particular?" he enquires "Oooh well" Mr. D rumbles. "I **like** this… I mean I like some of… some of the stuff the campers come up with" as his cock slides easily between Annabeth's heaving breasts. Causing the camper to shudder with anticipation as the slick rod glides across her bare flesh. The sensation is sublime, feeling his enormous dick glide through the warm embrace of Annabeth's boobs, squeezes him just as good as any pussy. A little gasp escapes the slut's lips as Mr. D glances down to see Annabeth's fingers roughly squeezing and pinching her flush nipples.

Annabeth smiles beneath the table, giving Mr. D's cockhead a nice long suck. _I thought you might_ she thinks. Before Mr. D knows it, the slut's got the crown of his cock utterly wrapped in her tongue as she relentlessly titfucks him. She's moving faster and faster in a desperate fervour, practically begging to be plastered with cum. Thanks to the obscene size of Mr. D's godly penis, Annabeth can comfortably hold him in between her breasts while she blows him with all the enthusiasm of a personal whore. This time Mr. D's content to let Annabeth have the lead, folding his arms behind his head and leaning back into the chair back once more, taking it easy. "like what?" Chiron says, leaning in towards Dinoysus.

Annabeth builds up to a brisk pace, with each carnal plunge into her cleavage treating her to the heavy scent of the god's musk. Mr. D closes his eyes and concentrates as Annabeth fucks him with her tits, and then starts softly murmuring to himself... "Mmm... that Annie Bell," he says, globs of pre-dripping from his cockhead, "She's… Oo-very talented" spurred on, Annabeth's tit fuck becomes even faster. Annabeth can feel the god's heavenly tool throb between her breasts and can feel Mr. D's limbs and hands shakes periodically, tensing and biting his lip like he's trying to keep his pleasure under control. Mr. D's pillar of cock engorges and spasms between Annabeth's breasts, who closes her eyes once the first rope of his hot, salty seed greets her face. "Well I've been worried about her actually, ever since Percy disappeared there's been some… concerning rumours running around camp about her" "Ooo-ooh yeah… oh… I mean… like what?" "Well that she's been ditching an awful lot of responsibilities and disappearing for hours at a time."

Without skipping a beat, her face and tits plastered with cum, Annabeth opens her mouth wide and once more plunges the still hard, warm, wet and sticky head of Mr. D's cock into her mouth. Annabeth's pussy is dripping wet, a small pool of her juices staining the floorboards below and every further inch of fat, swollen godcock in her mouth pushing her further towards the edge. Annabeth gurgles, thrusting herself down on Mr. D's cock as she grips his thighs. "Well I think she's been a very good girl," Mr. D murmurs in response. Annabeth silently moans into his veiny cock, wishing this moment could go on forever. "Such a _goood_ girl that I might actually give her that activity rearrangement," he tells Chiron as he beings slowly fucking her throat. "Mmmmgbl," Annabeth chokes, lovingly stroking his thighs and pressing her face up into his musky nutsack. "Well that would be very nice of you, the less stress on that girl the better I think" Chiron responds, Mr. D sighs, reaching down to grope Annabeth's breasts below the table and rub her nipples as she quietly **groans** into his cock and starts desperately jacking him off into her mouth while bobbing her head as hard as she can.

Cum floods into Annabeth's mouth, another torrential deluge of seed down her throat. Annabeth looks like a fucking mess. Panting hard, covered in both sweat and cum with dollops of it leaking from the corners of her mouth, her stomach full to the brim with godly semen, and her heaving tits painted a messy white, Annabeth looks like a complete slut. Mr. D lets out a sigh of contentment. "Well, Annie Bell I'll consider it," Dionysus says, pulling his pants back up as Annabeth dazedly looks up at him, white seed dripping down her chin, so full of him her stomach aches. "What… who are you talkin…" Chiron stutters interrupted by Mr. D "But I'm not the only one you should be convincing". "What who are you talking to…" Chiron trails off as Annabeth crawls out from underneath the table…

_…to be continued?_


	7. Capture the Cock

Capture the Cock

Annabeth waited quietly in the clearing, staying low and keeping her eyes and ears open to the quiet sounds of the forest around her.

After a moment she heard something, a loud rustling to her right, quickly she ducks back behind a tree. Her head barely poking out as she peeks back into the clearing to see her prey, a group of five campers wearing the red plumage of the Ares team. _This is almost too easy_ Annabeth mused as she surveyed them her mouth widening in a smile as her plan began to fall perfectly into place.

Annabeth looked down to her right to a large twig that she'd left on the forest floor and brings her foot down on it, causing a loud snapping sound.

"What was that!" Immediately comes from the clearing as the five Ares campers all draw their weapons and move towards the sound of the noise.

Smiling to herself Annabeth looks down and adjusts her armour to show off her cleavage a bit better and then steps around the tree with her hands in the air.

"Ah shit, hi guys, it's just me sorry I surrender" Annabeth says as she comes into the Ares campers view pretending to seem disappointed in herself.

"Oh Annabeth is that you?" says the lead Ares camper stepping forward to where Annabeth can recognise him as Sherman, one of the senior Ares cabin members. _Perfect_ she thinks to herself.

"Sorry Sherman I got cocky, tried for a bit too much of a flank" Annabeth replies walking towards the campers. "Hold on bro," another of the Ares campers says putting a hand on Sherman's shoulder and looking around, "how do we know this isn't some sort of ambush?" he says.

"I was planning on ambushing someone but there's just too many of you" Annabeth responded, "Five at once? That's hardly fair for just a scouting party" Annabeth continued.

"Well actual…" One camper begins to speak up before Sherman quickly silences them with a look then turns back towards Annabeth. "What, so you thought you could handle some of the Ares boys alone?" He says with a smirk, "well you're our prisoner now."

"Oh, I don't want to be a prisoner it's so boring" Annabeth responded with a huff. "Well I can't just let you go" says Sherman. "Are you sure?" Annabeth saunters towards the group of campers a sultry look upon her face as her hands begin to lightly rub against her body and tug on her armour. "Like I'm sure there must be at least one way to convince you" Annabeth looks innocently towards the Ares campers as she deftly tugs at a specific strap and her armour proceeds to fall off all at once exposing her completely naked body underneath.

The Ares campers all stand shocked, in awe at the beacon of sex in front of them, Annabeth's perfect hourglass figure is perfectly accentuated by massive yet gravity-defying tits and thick ass. "So, what do you think boys?" Annabeth says confidently, daring the five Ares campers to act and eyeing off the impressive bulges that are beginning to tent in their pants.

Two of the Ares campers encircling her without a thought drop their pants and begin to jack themselves off as she bares her amazing body to them. Startled by their brothers motions the rest quickly follow suit and Annabeth is amazed to see when Sherman pulls a monster of a cock out of his pants. Annabeth licks her lips and she can't think of a place she'd rather be right now than down on her knees between Sherman's legs, getting her fill of his cockmeat.

So, Annabeth grins deviously and saunters her way over to Sherman and kneels down between his legs. The Sherman smiles down at Annabeth with a smug look of superiority from behind the pillar of cock he's jerking off.

Annabeth doesn't wait for an invitation and reaches out with both hands and grabs his cock, trying to angle it towards her. "_Slut_..." Sherman smirks at Annabeth, and stops jerking himself off, instead planting a hand on the top of Annabeth's head. "You better make this worth our while..." His grip on Annabeth's scalp tightens momentarily.

"Oh, I plan on doing my best" Annabeth says as she smiles up at him as she closes her eyes and angles his tool towards her face, loving the feeling of it pulsing in her grasp.

Closing her eyes, Annabeth leans forwards and kisses the cock, then pulls back and does it again and again, planting her lips all over throbbing cock until she has the Sherman sighing contentedly.

Annabeth pulls back after a while to take in a deep breath full of the demigod's musk, and the scent sends a shiver down her spine. The campers around her notice, all chuckling and jacking themselves off as the watch Annabeth savour the smell.

Annabeth can't resist it any more, she _needs_ cock. Annabeth lets her tongue loll from her mouth to drag along Sherman's shaft, savouring every inch of it. The musk, the taste, the sound of his shuddering breath, it's all too good, and Annabeth wants more.

"Don't forget about the rest of us slut!" Annabeth hears as the other campers all cluster tight around her where she kneels, cramming their dicks towards her face. Annabeth giggles in delight and releases Sherman's cock and presses her face against some of the surrounding dicks and moans to herself.

The Sherman chuckles between pleasured groans. "Can't get enough of us, can you?" he breathes as he watches Annabeth lavish the surrounding dicks. She's so lost to her own desires all she can do is kiss and lick at all the cockflesh she can get her mouth on.

Taking two cocks in her hands Annabeth revels in the attention of the multiple campers around her as she begins to jack them off. Annabeth desperately needing to slate her thirst for cock.

Looking up at Sherman, Annabeth looks deep into his eyes before lining her slutty mouth up to his cock and thrusting herself forward on the demigod's throbbing dick. Annabeth immediately begins to suck the juicy cock, letting her tongue drag along the underside as lewd sounds begin to fill the forest clearing.

Annabeth's heads spins as she feels not only the heat of the two dicks in her hands and Sherman's in her mouth, but a multitude of others as the surrounding campers begin grinding themselves against any available inch of Annabeth's exposed skin.

Without warning, Sherman hooks his hands about the back of Annabeth's head and shoves her face forward, impaling Annabeth all the way up to his base. Annabeth's eyes bulge and her throat instinctively protests at the sudden introduction of eight inches of demigod manhood down her throat.

"Heh, take that Athena Slut" Sherman says sneering down at his latest conquest.

Any protests Annabeth might be able to muster are soundly muffled by the sheer volume of cock stuffed in her mouth, courtesy of Sherman. He's kind enough to give Annabeth a few moments to settle in and get comfortable, then begins face-fucking her with all his might.

The salty taste of cock fills Annabeth's mouth, inescapable; the fury of his face-fucking leaves Annabeth breathless.

The tip of Sherman's shaft tickles Annabeth's throat as he pumps back and forth, drawing the length of his cock halfway out of her throat before slamming it back in, his heavy balls slapping against Annabeth's chin with each thrust.

After a while Sherman thrusts his cock deep down Annabeth's gullet and groans, holding her tight to his groin. His spunk floods Annabeth's throat, painting her slutty mouth white.

"Not bad, Athena!" Sherman slowly pulls out, leaving Annabeth a nice mouthful of cum, hooking his finger under her chin and lifting it. "Now swallow; no wasting when you're with the Ares boys!"

Annabeth couldn't agree more, rolling her tongue in the warm spunk and swallowing bit-by-bit.

Sherman steps back and grabs a water bottle, while another camper rushes to take his place. Annabeth opens her mouth, feeling warm meat again sliding between her lips. Annabeth closes her eyes, savouring the taste of cock on her tongue. Annabeth begins to moan as she works her neck forward and back, running her mouth along the rod, in an instant, another Are's camper's cock is going in just as deep and fast as his brother's prick.

"Don't be greedy, brother," jokes another Ares camper, who roughly grasps Annabeth's head and turns it towards his erect cock. The other camper's cock pops from Annabeth's mouth with an audible smack, and before she can protest, another gorgeous dick is presented right against her face. Smiling, Annabeth wraps her lips around it, eagerly running her tongue along the rigid meat.

Annabeth sucks and jerks off the Ares cabin with utter abandon, pumping their pricks up and down until they're all gritting their teeth and holding back orgasms. As soon as one camper reaches the edge of their orgasm, Annabeth, the expert she is, immediately diverts her attention to the next camper in the circle, in order to bring all of the campers to the brink at the exact same time.

Then, all at once, Annabeth quickly jacks off all of the Ares campers **hard**. "Hnnngh- fuck!" one grunts loudly. "Uh!" "Annabeth! Fuck," another curse, straining to stay on his feet.

"Fucking **_paint_** me boys_!"_ Annabeth shouts and giggles as cascades of thick seed spray into the air and land on her face and her tits, dirtying her pretty features and covering her body before she closes her eyes and opens her mouth, sticking out her slutty tounge.

The Ares boys can see just how much she's enjoying it as she decides to get an extra helping right from the source. She plants her soft, plush lips around each pulsing cockhead and hollows her cheeks, sucking hard enough to catch more of each camper's cum in the back of her throat.

Annabeth moans in satisfaction as she alternates between campers, each of them more than happy to fill her cheeks with their loads

_"_So you just gonna suck us off or what?" Sherman says as he moves back towards Annabeth, his cock hard and ready for a second round. "Why don't you lay down there and find out?" Annabeth replies. Sherman stares smugly back at her and lays down and watches Annabeth crawl like a slut over to him, her perfect ass wriggling behind her as she moves and get on top of him.

Annabeth lifts herself above Sherman's hips. Wrapping her fingers around Sherman's big ol' dick and angling it upward towards her slit, Annabeth hovers above his tip. Barely containing her anticipation, Annabeth slowly begins to lower herself until the Ares camper's cockhead is pressed against her pussy lips, just ever so slightly spreading them, causing a tiny shiver of pleasure to run up her spine.

Annabeth doesn't stop there, she's pushes herself down, letting Sherman's thick cock to spread her. Annabeth moans as she continues to work her way down his massive shaft, her pussy hugging his hard, throbbing prick.

Annabeth's has to take a moment when he finally bottoms out inside her, leaning forward and rests her hands on Sherman's chest while she pants from the pleasure of adjusting to his girth.

With that out of the way, Annabeth starts to move her hips, rocking them back and forth to get this cock rubbing against all the right places. Moans start to spill out of Annabeth's lips as she moves, sounds of pleasure again filling the clearing around her.

"Oh fuck me Sherman, **fuck me** with this _useless_ **dick** you got from you _idiot_ **father**" Annabeth teases as she bounces on top of the Ares camper.

Sherman groans with own bliss, his hands sliding up Annabeth's legs to rest on her thick thighs, as he starts thrusting his cock in and out of Annabeth.

"**Useless?!** Why you… I'll show you Athena **whore!**" Sherman shouts as he reckless pounds Annabeth on his cock.

Around them the rest of the Ares campers begin to stir, aroused by the erotic display playing out in front of them as Annabeth rides Sherman's thick cock. One particularly horny camper steps forwards and grabs Annabeth's weighty tits and starts playing with her delicious mounds.

"Your tits are _perfect,"_ the camper comments, _"_Yeah, these will do the trick...", with that, the camper pushes his hips forward, sliding his warm cock against Annabeth's boobs before dropping his tool in the valley of her cleavage.

Annabeth moans as the camper thrusts between her tits and tweaks her nipples, bringing her hands to the sides of her breasts and pushing them together, tightly wrapping the cock in her boobs. The camper sighs contentedly and begins to roll his hips, dragging his hot, thick dick back and forth along Annabeth's cleavage.

"You like fucking my big tits? Like how they feel wrapped around your dick?" Annabeth says as the camper's impressive cock barley escapes her tits as he thrusts between them.

More campers begin to encircle the camp slut, the dicks hard and ready for round two with the cum-covered daughter of Athena.

Noticing this, "Come on boys, I've got plenty of other holes to fill with your useless cocks" Annabeth says as she beckons one closer, wrapping one arm in front of her chest to leave her other hand free she reaches forwards and guides another Ares campers dick towards her face. Moaning in delight at the salty taste of cum that clings to his cock from his last orgasm.

Annabeth is in bliss, with Sherman underneath her, pumping his dick deep inside her pussy, another dick in her slutty mouth and another thrusting between her cum soaked tits. Annabeth absolutely loves the smell that begins to pervade the clearing, of _sweat_, _sex_, _cum_ and most importantly **cock**.

As Sherman's thrusting beneath her builds in speed, Annabeth's whole body begins to rock, causing her boobs to bounce, bringing more pleasure to the cock jammed between them. Sliding the cock out of mouth with an audible pop Annabeth grabs the slick member in her hand and jacks the camper off, looking innocently into his eyes as the intensity and skill of her lubed handjob nearly causes him to fall over.

"You like that big boy?" Annabeth asks with the same innocent look on her face.

Giggling Annabeth turns to her right to see another camper approaching, inviting him in with her eyes as she jacks, rides, and titfucks his brothers at the same time. Annabeth stares up at the newest camper, her face plastered white with his brothers cum, and audibly moans as she wraps her slutty lips around his hard cock and begins to suck him off.

Another Ares camper comes from behind Annabeth as she rides Sherman, grabbing a big handful of her ass. _"_Now that," the camper breathes giving Annabeth's bubble butt a firm smack, "that is a good ass." As that last word trails off, Annabeth feels a cock slap against her butt clevage. Annabeth gasps at the sensation; the thick cock is unbelievably hard as it glides between her ass cheeks.

"**Oh yeah!** Cmon **fuck** my _little_ ass!" Annabeth shouts.

The Ares boy starts to push forward, sliding his dick down the crack of Annabeth's ass until his cockhead falls down, pressing against her backdoor. All of a sudden, the camper thrusts forward hard and fast, spreading and stretching Annabeth's asshole around his shaft as he shoves it all in with one massive push.

Annabeth moans in pleasure into the dick in her mouth when it's owners brother takes her ass. All Annabeth can do is moan, her body desperately trying to adjust to new penetration amidst the overwhelming pleasure of her multiple penetrations. As soon as he has bottomed out inside her, the camper's already starts pulling out, readying to thrust back in.

Another groan forces its way past Annabeth's lips when his hard cock rubs against her sensitive inner walls. As the camper drags his cock all the way out to her entrance, then slams right back in.

Annabeth can't do anything but moan as he does it again, and again, and again until she's a hot, horny mess with five thick cocks driving in and out of her. It's impossible to help it, _this just feels so good!_ Annabeth thinks as she pants and moans and drools until she's begging for more.

As Annabeth's ass is getting dominated, the Ares camper in her mouth roughly grasps her head with two hands and buries her face into his crotch. Proceeding to face-fuck the slutty demigoddess as his brothers work together to turn her into an absolute mess of cum.

After a while of face-fucking the camper pulls out of her mouth and turns Annabeth's head to the side to where she jacks off his brother, "here you go bro" he says with a smile as the other camper grabs Annabeth's head, "oh, you shouldn't have, just for me?" his brother replies with a smile as he too begins facefucking Annabeth.

Between her tits, the camper's thrusting is becoming even faster, his hips slapping against the underside of Annabeth's tits with each vigorous movement forward. Annabeth can feel the dick throb between her breasts and the camper's legs beginning to shake.

Sherman firmly grips Annabeth as he hammers her pussy, forcing her to take every inch of him, pumping her full of his throbbing cock again and again and again.

Annabeth can feel her own orgasm begin to well, the big, thick dicks filling her enough that she can feel them hitting all her sensitive inner nerves again and again. A wave of pure physical delight batters Annabeth's mind, she moans loudly as her climax ensues, dulling her senses to anything but pleasure. Annabeth's pussy and ass spasm and convulse around the cocks thrusting deep in her, her hips bucking back and forth in jerky, instinctual movements.

Noticing her orgasm, the camper in her ass laughs and smacks her butt, "That's right! Cum for us, Athena whore," he shouts, hilting himself hard in Annabeth's tight backdoor. A warm, wet heat erupts inside Annabeth, as the camper floods ass his seed, pumping it deep into her. The camper then pulls out and squirts more ropes across Annabeth's back and ass, further coating the slutty demigoddess with cum.

"That's what I like to see: a well-fucked slut leaking my cum out her ass." The camper laughs and slaps Annabeth's ass again, as his brothers let out a cheer.

The camper fucking Annabeth's tits slams his hips forward, forcefully driving his cock between her boobs. Before finally it engorges and spasms between her big, sweet tits as ropes of hot, salty seed greets Annabeth's chest. She moans with bliss as her tits are again painted with cum, an inhuman load of warm white gooey goodness emptying from the camper's balls as the camper staggers back and passes out from the pleasure.

Sherman spins Annabeth around so she's riding him reverse cow-girl as his two remaining brothers alternate between fucking her face. "Fuck! I'm not going to last for much longer bro!" shouts one, "me neither bro" replies the other as Annabeth pulls back from both of their cocks and begins rapidly jacking them both off.

"Cmon boys, **cum** for me, **cover me** with your _fucking cum_" Annabeth says as she looks up at the two Ares campers who moan as their cocks begin to swell in her hands. Then, it's finally there: the first shot of hot, thick cum erupts from one of the campers cock splatters across Annabeth's face.

Annabeth gasps at the heat, but quickly wraps her your lips around the camper's cockhead, eager to get all she can as it starts to dribble down her chin. Annabeth parts from the cock as it starts to soften. A long strand of cum left between her lips and tapered cockhead as she looks towards the other camper as she feels his cock engorge in her hand.

Sticking out her tounge, Annabeth's pretty face and beautiful tits get another splattering of Ares-cum as the camper moans and fires off his load on Annabeth.

Annabeth looks up at the two brothers, then down at her cum-glazed chest. A smile crosses her face, and Annabeth can't help but to trail a finger across her boobs, gathering some of the Ares camper's spunk before bringing that seed-slick digit to her mouth and licking it and innocently making eye contact with the two.

"Bro that's fucking Annabeth Chase right there" one says staring at awe at the demigoddess as she scoops their cum of her tits and swallows it down while she rides their brother Sherman her body absolutely covered in the Ares Cabins combined cum. "Fucking A bro" the other replies as he fist bumps his brother as the both settle in to watch the rest of the show.

Annabeth spins back around on Sherman so that she's facing him as she rides the Ares camper. "And then there was one" Annabeth says with a slutty smile plastered across her face. Sherman looks up to see Annabeth look four shades whiter with his brother's cum and smiles. "You're our whore now Athena bitch" Sherman says with a smug look on his face as he continues to plunge his dick repeatedly deep into Annabeth's pussy.

"Hmm, I don't think so" Annabeth replies sweetly between moans as the sound of a distant horn echoes through the forest. "Wha..what!?" Sherman shouts in confusion as Annabeth domineeringly pushes him forward and rolls her hips into his dick. Annabeth rocks her hips more urgently, sliding up until Sherman's almost out of her, then slamming back down to the sound of Sherman's moans.

"Right on time" Annabeth says with a smug look on her face, "now finish me off good, hope you and the rest of the boys enjoy kitchen cleaning duty." Annabeth's thick hips and the Sherman's buck and thrusts against each other as the fuck towards impending orgasms. Sherman tries to keep focus but can barely concentrate with the intense pleasure Annabeth's dominating ride is creating.

"Cmon fuck me harder, I need to get off at least one more time before you let out your pathetic load" Annabeth says as she reaches down and begins to play with her clit as she rides Sherman, moaning with the increased pleasure.

Sherman pulls Annabeth close as he vigorously and jerkily humps her, "You lost Sherman, I… **_Fuck right there_**… I distracted you dummy" Annabeth says as Sherman thrusts into her, the look of confusion on his face turning into a slow realisation.

"It was so eas…" _"_**S-shut up!"** Sherman yells, thrusting up into Annabeth suddenly, the powerful impact sending shockwaves through her form. Sherman's hands move from Annabeth's hips to her throat, closing around your windpipe without actually crushing it as he starts to hammer Annabeth angrily from below,

As Sherman takes control of their romp, Annabeth's vision fills with stars as his hand tightens around her throat... Her orgasm is on her before she even realizes it's coming, sending Annabeth's body into a series of ecstatic convulsions, strangled cries of lust escaping her throat as Sherman lightly chokes her.

Annabeth's clamping and convulsing pussy is enough to bring Sherman to his peak. Annabeth feels his colossal cock engorge inside her right before her eager womb is greeted with a thick ropes of demigod cum. He grunts and thrusts all the harder while his orgasm continues, his grip tightening on as he pumps her full of his hot white spunk, causing her to gasp at the sudden heat.

Sherman thrusts become jerky and erratic, his jizz already starting to leak out of Annabeth as he keeps on fucking her through his own orgasm. Sherman's thrusting slows to sloppy, squelching halt, and his panting and moaning turns to heavy breathing, his chest heaving.

Annabeth can almost feel her limbs giving way when her bliss turns to exhaustion, but she manages to hold herself up on top of Sherman, taking deep breath after deep breath.

After a while Annabeth begins to lift up dragging Sherman's softening cock out of her, groaning at the feeling of emptiness he leaves behind. Cum leaking from her well fucked hole.

Annabeth stands up, naked and covered head to toe in sticky cum, and surveys the clearing around her. She smirks, seeing two of the Ares campers are passed out and the others weakly lie in a circle around them. "Well boys, I'll see you all my victory feast tonight" Annabeth says smugly, scooping up her clothing and proudly walking back towards camp, and away from the ring of exhausted Ares campers.


	8. Empathy Sessions

Empathy Sessions

Like many other men over the last couple of months, Grover sneakily tip toes into the Athena Cabin, making sure the coast is clear before slowly moving towards Annabeth's door.

Opening it up Grover is met by a welcome sight, Annabeth in a tank top and impossibly small jean shorts, bent over her desk with her perfect ass swaying from side to side as she writes something down on a piece of paper.

"Oh, hi there Grover" Annabeth says seductively, slowly turning towards Grover, letting her ample cleavage sway into his vision as her voluptuous rear leaves it, the sight sending a tingle to Grover's crotch. "Why don't you just take a seat on my bed and we can get started." The words aren't even fully out of Annabeth's mouth before Grover slams himself down on the bed.

A sly grin spreads across Annabeth's face from Grover's enthusiastic. "Someone's eager," Annabeth says, eyeing Grover's rapidly growing bulge. "Well, let's see if I can take care of that for you." Annabeth sashays up to Grover and the next thing he knows, she's on her knees and looking up at him, her face mere inches away from Grover's crotch.

"You ready for today's empathy session?" Annabeth says as she reaches Grover's pants and withdraws his cock. She strokes his length gently but firmly, encouraging it to reach full mast. And it is more than happy to oblige. "Gods I love our sessions and I love your monster-dick. I know **exactly** what I want to do with it," the demigoddess says, practically moaning between Grover's legs.

Annabeth gives the underside of Grover's shaft a few cursory licks with her tongue, both hands at its base of Grover's massive shaft, its size towering over Annabeth's face as she moves her entire head to properly lick Grover's entire length. _"_Gods," she moans, "every time it amazes me, you just taste _sooooooo_ **good**."

The camp slut moves back to the tip of Grover's cock and looks up at him as she leans in, using both hands to hold Grover's cock up, and plants a long kiss on his tip. Annabeth maintains eye contact with Grover as she teases him with her tongue.

"Mmmmm, it's time I get this lovely cock into my mouth again, don't you think?" Annabeth says, her voice teasing and sultry. Grover nods, biting his lip in anticipation. "I guess that's a yes," Annabeth chuckles.

Annabeth tilts her head and wraps her lips around Grover's cock, her head beginning to bob back and forth gently as she pleasures the first few inches of his cock, her tongue teasing at Grover's cockhead any time she moves back up his shaft. As Annabeth takes in more and more of Grover's length, he is forced to let out a moan, her lips proving too much for him to resist.

Annabeth's tongue teases the underside of Grover's cock with each bob, circling around Grover's sensitive tip every time she pulls back. Grover soon finds himself reflexively gripping the bedsheets beneath him each time Annabeth goes back down the length of his beast-cock.

Annabeth pulls back, revealing Grover's cock covered in precum and spit. _"Mmmm, gods, I love our empathy link sessions,"_ Annabeth says. _"There's just something so __**satisfying**__ about the taste of your monster-cock."_ Annabeth comments, rubbing her face against Grover's dick and savouring his musk. _"Well, I think I've teased you more than enough,"_ she says, with a wicked grin on her face.

Annabeth leans back down, wrapping her lips back around Grover's cock as she locks eyes with him. She takes his head into her mouth and almost immediately begins to bob on his cock, gradually making it lower and lower down Grover's shaft. Annabeth moans into Grover's shaft as she takes more of his length into her throat, eliciting a similar moan from him.

Grover watches as Annabeth pushes a hand deep into the front of her jean shorts. Her eyes rolling back from a combination of Grover's beast-cock and her own self-pleasuring. The slut's other hand moves to Grover's balls, fondling to help coax out his load.

Annabeth's caressing continues as she swallows more and more of Grover's length, until she's eventually forced to move her hand in order to allow her to get those final few inches between her soft lips. Annabeth swoons, lips gleefully accommodating Grover's girth, the veins on Grover's monster-cock pulsate powerfully against her tongue as they strain with heat.

Faced with such pleasure, Grover can barely contain himself and his hips lurch forward of their own accord, thrusting deep into Annabeth's throat. The demigoddess gurgles around Grover's cock, her lips clinging tightly to his slick tool and massaging it as she slowly withdraws it from her mouth. Her tongue teases Grover's cock-tip over and over again.

Before long, the waves of Grover's imminent orgasm hit him, his head tilting back and his eyes rolling up in pleasure as the build-up reaches its peak. Annabeth notices almost immediately as Grover's cock and balls swell in her mouth and hands. Annabeth holds herself at Grover's crotch and looks up at Grover, her eyes practically beaming.

It's that very encouragement that finally pushes Grover over the edge. Jet after jet of cum launches straight down Annabeth's throat and into her stomach. Grover's orgasm seems—and feels—never ending and before long Annabeth turns ever-so-slightly red in the face, strained against the deluge filling her up.

When Grover's orgasm finally subsides, enough for her to pull back, Annabeth says, "Gods, could a girl ask for a better friend with a better dick to suck?" She stands up, chuckling slightly, and then bites her lip, "you ready for the main course yet? I think I just might be"

_Might be?_ Grover thinks chuckling, his sensitive nose smelling the arousal rolling off of Annabeth; that juicy cunt of hers is just aching and ready to be smashed and stuffed with his cum.

Grover's already peeling out of his clothes, kicking them all into the corner. Annabeth smirks, reaching to her tank top and slowly and tantalisingly pulling it off revealing no bra and her beautiful breasts to Grover in a perfect boob-drop.

Annabeth loves the amazed look on Grover's face and smiles and leans into him as he runs a hand along her ass, shivering when he gives her a slow squeeze. "You've been such a good friend to Percy, helping me out trying to find him" Annabeth practically moans into Grover's ear.

It turns into a gasp when Grover pushes Annabeth forward onto the bed, yanking off her shorts and panties, spreading her ass and giving it a gentle spank. "Haha! Yes, treat me rough Grover, punish me." Annabeth purrs, grinding slowly against Grover's hand encouragingly.

_"_**Please** Grover _fuck me just like this_! Your **hungry slut** bent over the bed" the surging weight in Grover's loins demands he breeds his best friends girlfriend… no demands he breed **HIS** fertile fuckpet. Grover takes up position behind Annabeth and smirks, flopping his prick down into the cleavage of her ass. There's a little shock that seems to travel throughout her form, and her sultry little purr becomes a needy growl._"Oooh... _gods_."_

"You're such a naughty girl, seducing and fucking me, your boyfriends best-friend, while he's gone" Grover teases as he wraps his hand around the base of his prick, lining up with Annabeth's dripping pussy. "Oh fuck Grover, tell me how _naughty_ I am, for making you **fuck** this **naughty** _cheating __**bitch**_!" Annabeth shouts as suddenly Grover slams his monster-dick home, turning Annabeth's shout into a full-on, lusty moan. _"_Oh _fuuuuuuuuuuck!" _Annabeth's juices squirt out around Grover's cock, accompanied by the clap of his hips against Annabeth's bouncy bum.

Annabeth rocks forward where she's bent over, eyes rolling up while she bites on her lip. Revelling in the feeling of Grover's cock buried in her pussy. Grover doesn't give her any time to get used the abrupt penetration and quickly withdraw and re-hilts, slamming Annabeth forward once again. Annabeth's gasps of pleasure are punctuated by Grover's hard thrusting.

Annabeth's a hot, soft, juicy mess at this point, by the time Grover slows down and pulls out of her, the demigoddess has gone from confident to cock-addicted. If Annabeth's eyes could turn to hearts they would, and when she looks over her shoulder there are still trembles of pleasure hitting her from head-to-toe. "Oooh! **Please don't stop!** I was already _so clo— ooooh-se..._" She trails off into a low moan when Grover rubs his cock against her asshole and pussy.

Annabeth whimpers when Grover starts spanking her ass, hard enough to put a tremble in her legs before he gives her another. What started as two becomes a series of spanks, clapping noisily as Grover slowly thrusts his cock in Annabeth's butt cleavage.

Grover can feel his ball swell in anticipation of loading Annabeth up with his seed. Annabeth gasps at the feeling of Grover's dick sliding between her ass. _"_You're already looking a little messed up Annabeth, are you going to be able to manage when we get to the good part and try establish a connection?"

The demigoddess' voice is a lusty drawl when she looks over her shoulder and nibbles her lip. _"_That wasn't the good part?_"_ Grover smiles and shakes his head, pushing forward until his cock is pushing right up against Annabeth's g-spot.

This time instead of moaning, Annabeth _squeals_, pulling a pillow over so that she can bite it while her eyelashes flutter and she drools onto the pillow. Annabeth squirms at the fresh penetration, and when Grover gives her another thrust, he roughly spanks her again.

Even with Annabeth's face buried in the pillow Grover can hear her cry of utter ecstasy, and he begins pounding her in earnest once more. Each thrust is accompanied by a slap, Grover battering the demigoddess' sensitive pussy again and again with his beast-cock.

Even with how wet Annabeth is, it's growing harder for Grover to keep up the pace with her gripping him so tightly every time he spanks her. Thick strands of juices drip to the ground on every thrust, forming a pool between Annabeth's curling toes.

Grover continues for as long as he can, ravaging Annabeth's pussy with consecutive poundings while he turns her poor ass red.

Grover fucks Annabeth deep enough to make an imprint of his cockhead appear under the skin of her stomach, each impact making Annabeth's head spin with a potent mixture of sensations as she feels so completely **full**. "_Oh my Gods_, Grover," Annabeth moans dreamily. Grover grunts, shifting his hold on her. "Fuck, you're tight, Annie."

Annabeth comes crashing to her finish, the slut's whole-body writhes in orgasmic delight, while every muscle in her body strives to milk Grover dry of cum. Grover pins Annabeth down, moaning into her ear while she gasps in completely-lost bliss. Cum jets from him hard enough to paint Annabeth's walls with seed, flooding her womb as she cums on his dick.

_"Fffffuuuuuck,"_ Annabeth moans. _"I can't... feel ass... pussy so full..."_ And as Grover empties himself into Annabeth a burst of magical energy courses through the couple as Grover feels his empathy link strengthen with the addition of Annabeth's feelings as she and Grover are linked in sexual bliss.

Grover's and Annabeth's eyes cloud over and up ahead in a strange dream space they see a figure with curly black hair in front of them. Grover runs towards the blurry figure and a distorted voice calls to him as the figure takes a step back "I don't have any spare change."

"What?" Grover replies. "No, Percy. It's me, Grover! Stay put! We're on our way to find you. Tyson is close — at least we think he's the closest. We're trying to get a lock on your position, wait why do you look..."

"What?" the figure says, as Grover feels his connection server. Looking down to Annabeth Grover sees her eyes are still clouded over as she says out loud, "Thank the gods! For months we've been trying together to see you! Wait! Why do you look like a girl?"

As Annabeth's eyes become clear Grover pulls out of her pussy. The both of them gasping and clutching at themselves with the fresh shock of sex and success. Annabeth moans as her pussy gapes from Grover, drooling out semen while the last aftershocks of Grover's orgasm spurt out onto her asscheeks, leaving white ropes of cum. She twitches with each little splash of heat, finally looking over her shoulder at Grover with bliss-clouded eyes.

"We did it, finally we did it!" Annabeth giggles a little in celebration, shaking her hips. _"Kiss my ass."_ Grover shrugs, doing exactly that. Annabeth smiles and drops her head onto the pillow again. Grover thinks she looks pretty fucking good laid out there in the ritual candlelight, drooling cum like a well-fucked slut.

By the time Grover's got his clothes back on and gathered his things, Annabeth's just barely gotten her own scattered wits together, Grover's cum beginning to spill down her thighs. The Satyr looks down at Annabeth, _I'm sure gonna miss that ass when Percy gets back_, he thinks sadly.

Annabeth blinks her eyes and rolls over, her breath coming out in heavy sighs. As Grover turns to leave her room he hears a quiet voice behind him. "Grover… I think… Percy… Percy has turned into a girl."

_Meanwhile…_

_Penny woke, shivering. For a moment she didn't know where she was. Then she remembered: Camp Jupiter, the Fifth Cohort barracks. She lay in her bunk, staring at the ceiling and trying to control her racing heartbeat. _

_A golden giant was waiting to break her, a strange hill lady wanted Penny to be her pawn and a faun named Grover was looking for her. Maybe that's why Don had detected a — what had he called it? — an empathy link. Somebody named Tyson was searching for her, too, and Annabeth had warned Penny to stay where she was. _


	9. Drew Tanaka, Super Slut

Drew Tanaka, Super Slut

Quietly making her way to Cabin 1, Annabeth looks up to notice the front door has been left slightly ajar, spilling warm light out into the cool night air. Moving in closer Annabeth starts to hear something coming from the room. It sounds like moaning, more specifically Jason's, something she'd gotten quite used to over the past month, but there's another voice there too, and it sounds feminine... Piper? With her interest piqued, Annabeth creeps up and takes a look through the open door, and as she peaks in her eyes go wide in shock.

Annabeth sees Drew, lying on her back with Jason on top of her with her legs wrapped around his waist, keeping him in place while he fucks her! Jason doesn't seem in any hurry to move away though, aside from his hips which piston forcefully in and out of the daughter of Aphrodite. He's got himself the best seat in the house, suckling away at the demigoddess' massive breasts, with his hands free to squeeze and massage the amazing tits he's presented with.

Drew looks absoloutley stunning, with defined curves from her shoulders down to her hips, and with wavy black hair that reaches to her lower back. She's curvaceous, but not exaggeratingly so, her body is plump in all the right ways, giving her soft handles that make her perfect to grab onto and fuck all night.

Jason's massive cock is hidden from view, but judging by the way Drew is moaning, and the way Jason's hips are moving, it's safe to say that thick slab of cock Annabeth knows so well is busy stretching some Aphrodite pussy. Drew seems inclined to let Jason do as he pleases, resting her hands behind her head and smiling up at the demigod as she rewards every pleasurable thrust and suckle he makes with happy moans.

Time flies by as Annabeth watches entranced, until Drew gazes in Annabeth's direction, her eyes focusing on nothing at first, until they seem to shift slightly and her eyes meet with Annabeth's, and coy smile quickly spreads across her lips, a shimmer of pink swirls through her warm brown eyes as she beckons Annabeth to come into the cabin.

"Hi there hon! crazy to meet you here?" the Asian demigoddess says as Annabeth feels herself almost float towards the bed against her will. From what Annabeth can see Jason doesn't react at all to Drew's voice as he keeps on pounding away at the slutty daughter of Aphrodite. "Now what would you be getting up to… _oh yeah_ _sweetie_ that's the spot… coming to Cabin 1 at this time of night _hmm_?" Drew says, managing to sound inquisitive even as she's pounded by a stud like Jason.

"I uh… _ummm_" Annabeth stammers, her head feeling hot as she can't help but stare at Jason's muscular back and whimper to herself as she sees him pull his massive cock to the tip then thrust it deep back into Drew. Jason switches from one of Drew's nipples to the other, continuously sucking her breasts and licking at her tits as he thrusts his inhumanly large demigod cock in and out of the camper's tightly squeezing pussy. "Hope you didn't get too cold watching me out ther…**_Ooooooo_**" Drew says as she lets out a laugh that turns into moan as Jason starts thrusting harder into him, building intensity every time he slams down into her pussy.

"I wasn't…I… I'm…" Annabeth tries to reply but her face flushes bright red as she watches Drew get absolutely fucked by Jason.

Jason doesn't react to Annabeth's voice, seemingly much too focused on the feeling of Drew as her legs guide his thrusts to notice much of anything else. As Annabeth watches, unable to tear her eyes away, Jason hardly seems to realise when his own orgasm is about to start. Drew gasps as an already massive pillar of cock engorges inside her, stretching her to her limits.

Jason grunts and his breath stutters as his climax begins, but he doesn't stop suckling Drew's tits, and instead doubles his efforts, and his thrusting. His hips buck fast, treating Drew to a series of short, quick thrusts as his hefty sack empties into her womb.

Although Annabeth can't see it happening, she can still hear Drew moaning from being filled with Jason's cum, and Annabeth watches dumbstruck as Jason's warm seed drips down Drew's thighs and all over the bed as it forms a puddle beneath the pair.

Once that's all over, Jason finally parts his lips from Drew's nipple and stares down at her, breathing heavy with his mouth agape. As he does so Annabeth gasps, seeing Jason's eye glowing a bright pink as Drew smiles back up at Jason and runs a hand through his blonde hair and pulls him back to her tits to go back to suckling her.

A burst of pink energy courses out of Drew and Jason's hips start to move again as he shifts to hold one of Drew's plush thighs in each of his hands, keeping Drew's legs spread as he plunges his huge cock back in and out of the demigoddess' pussy.

"You've been a very busy little bee of late haven't you dear?" Drew says to Annabeth as her stomach bulges with each inward thrust Jason makes. "Wha… ah… um… what do you mean?" Annabeth responds her gaze filled up by Drew's constantly bouncing breasts,

Drew looks at Annabeth and sees her face burning red with lust. "All of my favourite playthings have been so worn out recently" Drew says between moans, "so I asked my new favourite and apparently you've been running around camp_"_ Jason doesn't stop fucking Drew lost in whatever spell the demigoddess has him under.

Annabeth can barely follow the conversation, seeing Jason's big fat cock makes her want it so bad. "So it looks like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson hon, show you who the real camp slut is" Drew says with a wicked grin on her face and curls a finger towards Annabeth "time to join in sweetie" Drew as Annabeth starts stripping herself bare.

Drew watches Annabeth bare herself with a smile and biting her lip before a particularly deep thrust from Jason draws her attention back to him again. Once Annabeth's nude and exposed Drew beckons her over and Annabeth saunters her way over to the bed, and lies down right beside her slutty mistress.

As Annabeth lies down next to Jason and enters his field of vision it manages to break through the spell somewhat and get his attention. His eyes widen and he lets out a confused, perturbed "What?" before he's quickly silenced as Drew pulls him down into her cleavage, muffling his cries of protest as he continues thrusting. "You paying close attention swettie_?"_ Drew asks with a smile.

Drew mutters a few words and releases Jason, who looks down at Annabeth beside Drew and smugly smirks, his eyes clouded with pink before turning his attention back to Drew, his eyes firmly fixed on the demigoddess' bouncing tits. Annabeth can't help but to look at Drew herself, turning to the slutty camper and taking in the sight of her perfect sweat-laden skin, massive bouncing breasts, and her toned stomach bulging with Jason's cock.

Annabeth bites her lip at the sight of Drew, hoping that soon she will be in a similar state that Drew is. The curvy camper's moans grow louder, and her gaze wanders to Annabeth again. She licks her lips and smiles wide, her mouth wide open to let out a series of pleasured cries. Then, Annabeth feels Drew's hand brush against her, her slender fingers lacing through her own.

"Now let me show you why I'm the best dear" says Drew as Annabeth holds onto her hand tight as Jason continues to fuck her. Drew reaches her free hand towards Annabeth, and cups her cheek, turning Annabeth's face towards hers. She smiles mischievously and mutters a few words in ancient Greek and suddenly Annabeth feels a burning pleasure in her pussy as a pink spectral cock begins thrusting in and out of her.

Drew smiles as Annabeth begins to moan in pleasure, and the slutty demigoddess pulls Annabeth into a kiss, which she quickly returns. Annabeth's luscious lips connect with Drew's and part to accept her eager tongue into her mouth, muffling each other's moans.

Annabeth can't think of a better way to wait for her turn with Jason, honestly, and returns Drew's kiss with just as much fervour, moving onto her side to better receive Drew's kiss. The spectral dick radiating pleasure through Annabeth's body as Drew reaches up towards Jason and pats the side of his head "You be a good boy now" she says as the pink cloud vanishes from his eyes.

Jason slows his thrusting momentarily as he comes to and witnesses the little show the two biggest sluts on camp are putting on, before shrugging and grinning down at the two of them and letting out a little chuckle and continuing his thrusting.

Drew turns to Annabeth and grins, and then turns her gaze to their mutual lover again, as does Annabeth's.

Jason releases one Drew's thighs, leaving her leg hanging there to instead one of his hands down between Annabeth's legs. "Aww, isn't that cute," he comments, his rand running along Annabeth's inner thigh before his fingers begin to toy with Annabeth's clit, drawing a stuttering breath from her lips, "Two cock-hungry sluts holding hands."

With that, he laughs again and pulls his hand back, leaving Annabeth wanting, whining, and needy for that monster of a dick Drew is currently enjoying, her own spectral replacement seemingly not good enough for the slutty daughter of Athena.

"Hon, be a dear and play with my clit will you?" Drew asks sweetly and compelled, Annabeth peers down to Drew's crotch as they kiss, watching Jason's massive pillar of cock stretch her as wide as she can go, thrusting in and out of her at a steady pace that has her rocking back and forth.

Drew's normally flat tummy bulges with an outline of Jason's tool each time the demigod pushes his hips forward, and Drew's arousal leaks out around his shaft in increasingly generous amounts. As Drew moans into Annabeth's mouth again, she reaches a hand down to Drew's stuffed pussy, and begins to toy with her clit.

Drew's back arches at Annabeth's touch, and she lets loose a muffled groan against Annabeth's lips, whimpering with need. Annabeth does as Drew commands and continues to play with Drew's pleasure button, tracing along its tip, or giving it a gentle pinch that leaves the demigoddess squealing.

They go on like that together for some time, Annabeth helping her slutty mistress lover along her way until she finally reaches her peak from Jason's intense fucking.

It's a steady build up at first, with Drew's moans becoming shaking, her toes curling, and her legs seeming to tense in Jason's grasp. Then Drew suddenly arches her back, rising high above the bed as she moans loudly into Annabeth's mouth. Jason grunts as the daughter of Aphrodite's perfect pussy clenches and spasms around his godly cock.

The son of Jupiter manages to resist climax as Drew's inner walls convulse against his sensitive dick, gritting his teeth while she writhes in bliss under him. The slutty camper can't control herself, bucking her hips wildly and crying out with pleasure until she starts to come down from her orgasm. Drew collapses back on the mattress, still twisting her body with pleasure as Jason's tool continues to stretch her over-sensitive inner walls.

She breathes heavily and parts her lips from Annabeth's and pulls back, leaving her looking at a red-faced goddess with a wide smile on her face. As her bare breasts heave, her smile quickly turns to a grimace as Jason starts to pull his hips back. Drew whines like the slut she is as she's emptied, that big pillar of cock taking quite the long trip out, rubbing against her love canal once more until Jason's tip finally leaves her lower lips. She groans with displeasure at the sudden emptiness, her pretty pussy left gaping thanks to Jason's inhuman girth.

Drew place her hand atop Jason's as he squeezes her breast. "Well done sweetie, I'm so proud..." she says, seeming to have finally caught her breath as she pats Jason's cheek with one hand, "now I need you to do something for me." She bites her lip and gets a devious look on her face, "You better **fuck** Annabeth just as good, or else I'm keeping you and that dick here _all night_."

Jason looks back at Annabeth, who shudders, seeing the demigod's cock immediately reharden and his eyes once more glaze over with pink. He parts from Drew to slides his way over to Annabeth's prone form. At long last, it's Annabeth's turn, and all the slutty camper can do is squirm in place and wait for Jason to make his move.

Annabeth spreads her legs for Jason as he kneels down in front of her, his massive cock hovering over Annabeth menacingly. It drips cum and pussy juice onto Annabeth's melons and stomach as Jason starts to line his hips up with Annabeth's. The demigod releases his shaft and gets his hands wrapped around Annabeth's thick thighs, pushing them back. He licks his lips and pulls his dick back, lining up his tip with Annabeth's pussy.

Annabeth wiggles her wide hips impatiently, doing her best to get Jason's cock lined up with her needy hole. Jason smiles at Annabeth's enthusiasm, and goes to give her what she wants, nudging his hips forward. The very tip of his is cockhead just barely spreading her pussy, leaving Annabeth whining and whimpering even before Jason begins his thrust forward in earnest.

His cock and the wealth of his and Drew's cum coating it make the demigod's massive tool slide in nice and easy, or as easy as a dick that big can at least. Annabeth moans as her is stretched around Jason's tremendous girth, her inner walls rubbed so lovingly by his godly cock.

Each inch Jason manages to shove into Annabeth has her moaning out with pleasure and clenching her fists, watching with a smile as her toned belly bulges with and outline of the demigod's massive tool.

Annabeth lays there and moans, Jason's stiffness filling her with need as Annabeth's pussy adjusts to his length. Annabeth can feel his hands running up and down her thighs and can see him smiling down at her writhing body. Jason's clearly enjoying Annabeth's needy whines. "He's a big boy, isn't he sweetie?" Annabeth hears Drew ask.

Annabeth turns to see Drew facing fare, biting her lip and watching Annabeth with lust and envy as she takes Jason's cock. "You can see why I don't want to share," she adds, her breath still shuddering as her orgasmic bliss fades, "though I might be persuaded to change my mind?" With that said, Drew cups Annabeth's cheek, pulling her into a kiss again.

When their lips meet again, Jason starts moving again, and begins by pulling his hips back, dragging his monster of a dick through Annabeth's pussy and leaving her to moan into Drew's mouth. Then, just as Jason's lover's cockhead is just barely spreading Annabeth's pussy, he thrusts back into her, nice and slowly.

Jason's slow, steady thrusts leave Annabeth moaning and leaking pre-cum onto herself, as he plunges into Annabeth's depths. Even with the slow speed, taking Jason's fat cock is an amazing experience all the same, stretching Annabeth's pussy with his inhumanly large shaft.

Jason begins gradually speeding up, pounding Annabeth's pussy faster and faster until she's crying out with bliss, rocking back and forth on the bed as she's fucked just as good as Drew, Annabeth's melons bouncing up and down to Jason's and Drew's delight. Drew smirks at Annabeth's moans, and reaches down with her dainty fingers to rub Annabeth's clit, adding even more pleasure to the torrent of physical sensations she's already dealing with.

It's all pushing Annabeth closer and closer to her climax, and it seems Jason isn't too far off from his either. His once practiced, dominant thrusts are becoming sloppy as his hips and legs wobble, his grip on Annabeth's thick thighs slacking. Jason closes his eyes and bites his lip attempting to get a hold on his pleasure, but it doesn't seem he's going to last much longer.

Jason grunts, slamming forward and burying his huge tool as far inside of Annabeth as it will go. Annabeth in turn moans loudly as she's filled and stretched wide once more, her stomach bulging with demigod cock. Jason's hips begin bucking and jerking as his climax ensues and his hefty sack begins to empty... right inside of Annabeth, who gasps at the heat of Jason's seed at it floods her womb.

Annabeth's back arches and her body tenses in Jason's grasp as her orgasm begins, sucking in a sharp gasp that quickly comes back out as a muffled moan. Annabeth's ass convulses around Jason's cock as he fills her with cum, her fluids along with Jason's seed, spilling onto the covers.

Jason pulls out of Annabeth, who whines as she's emptied, enjoying the sensation of his cock rubbing against her inner walls, but dreading the feeling of emptiness as he fulling pulls out and starts to sprays Annabeth with cum, coating the demigoddess' tits and face with jizz.

Still warm cum leaks from Annabeth's stretched pussy and into an ivory puddle on the bed as Jason releases her legs, and falls backwards, resting on his arms and smiling at a job well done.

Drew turns to Jason with a fulfilled smile who grins right back, he takes a look at both of their cum-leaking pussies and beams at the sight. "You two look good like that," he laughs. Drew gives a smile in response, "get used to seeing it, I think the two of us are going to have a lot of fun together" she replies as she clings to Annabeth's naked body, pulling her into a hug mashing her bare breasts against Annabeth's. Before pulling Annabeth's face towards hers for a steamy make out session while Drew occasionally licked bits of Jason's cum off Annabeth's face.

After she finishes cleaning Annabeth's face of cum with her tounge, Drew turns back to Jason, "well you're dismissed for now sweetie" she says with a smile shooing Jason away with a wave of her hand. "But… this is my cabin" He responds confused, Drew narrows her eyes "if you don't want dumpster girl knowing about our little sessions. I think you'll go find a comfortable place outside for the night, won't you hun?" Drew says commandingly before turning to Annabeth as Jason quickly leaves the cabin with his tail between his legs.

Drew turns and locks eyes with Annabeth, who can't help but marvel at the perfect naked body of the slutty daughter of Aphrodite. Errant strands of cum cling to the camper's weighty tits and chest, mixed with sweet-smelling sex sweat, Drew's body seems to almost gleam with sexuality in the low light of the Cabin.

"Now dear, Jason told me what he knows but I want you to tell me everything, sparing no details m'kay?" Drew says hungrily, a look of excitement in her eyes. Annabeth proceeds to fill her in on her past months of debauchery. Her brilliant memory allowing her to paint vivid picture after vivid picture of the sexual marathon she'd be participating in for the last couple of months. Drew would occasionally comment or exclaim and congratulate Annabeth, the slutty daughter of Aphrodite seemed particularly interested in Annabeth's experience with the Ares boys openly fingering herself as Annabeth described the gangbang.

"Well, that was certainty unexpected" Drew says as Annabeth finishes after an hour. "I didn't realise that you might actually be a slut of my calibre" Drew reveals with a smile. Annabeth feels an odd sense of pride well up in her, "thanks Drew, you're not so bad yourself" she says in response. "Well the night is still young" Drew says seductively, reaching into a pink duffle bag next to Jason's bed. "And I think you need to pass one more test before I can know for sure if you can keep up with me" she finishes as she pulls out a massive double-ended dildo and wriggles her eyebrows at Annabeth suggestively.

To be continued!


	10. Drew Tanaka, Super Slut 2

Drew Tanaka, Super Slut 2

**AN: girl/girl + futa**

"But first…" Drew says, dropping the double dildo back into the bag, as she settles back into the bed and spreads her legs. "You're going to eat my pussy Annabeth, got to make sure you are worthy of being one of this camp's sluts and can pleasure **all** of its inhabitants."

Cautiously, Annabeth leans forward, and gives Drew's inner thigh several light, wary, kisses followed by a few shy licks. Drew spreads her legs, giving Annabeth more space to work with, and Annabeth slowly continues, kissing as far down as Drew's knee, then licking back up to her crotch, before starting again on the other leg.

Drew begins slowly fingerfucking herself to keep wet and aroused as Annabeth goes about her work. After a few minutes of nervous teasing and the foreplay, Annabeth, building the courage suddenly without warning, and much to Drew's delight, shoves her nose forward, pressing it into Drew's pussy, splitting her folds apart and without any preamble, thrusts her tongue is inside Drew, wriggling and searching inside her.

"Oh gods, yeah that's right _lick that pussy_ Annabeth" Drew hums in delight, letting Annabeth know that she likes that, as she presses her hips forward insistently tightening her grip on Annabeth's hair.

Annabeth twists her head from side to side, crooking and spinning her tongue inside Drew, loving tasting every little drop and feeling the slutty camper's every little contour, making sure that Drew is absolutely, thoroughly pleased with first performance.

Drew moans out loud, and places her other hand on Annabeth's scalp, playing with the daughter of Athena's blonde hair; unable to keep to one spot while Annabeth pleasures her with a surprisingly glorious, talented tongue.

Annabeth's right hand disappears between her own legs, playing with herself while she eats out Drew. Every time Drew pumps her pussy against Annabeth's face, she hears her slick her knuckles into her own horny pussy, making a wet mess all over the bed beneath her.

Drew shifts her grip to either side of Annabeth's skull so that she can properly hold it in place as Drew fucks Annabeth's mouth. Rocking herself in an up-and-down motion, Drew grinds her pussy against Annabeth's face and covers her, forehead to chin, in her juices, making every hump slicker than the last.

Annabeth relinquishes control of the sex to Drew completely and is little more than a face with an excited tongue for Drew to please herself on, judging from the way Annabeth is moaning, and the way her masturbating has increased in pace, Annabeth's getting just as much a thrill out of this as Drew is.

Drew finds herself quickly reaching her limit, surprised by how fast Annabeth has taken to eating pussy. Drew can feel herself begin to twitch and clench against Annabeth's busy tongue,

With just another thrust or two– Drew cums. Her hands lock against Annabeth's skull, keeping her in place, and properly baptizes the first time lesbian in her girl-cum; as a testament to her new-found skill as a pussy eater.

Just as Drew begins to wind down from her back-bending, knee-buckling orgasm, Annabeth achieves her own: and she orgasms and explodes all over the nice quilt she's lying on. Annabeth has trouble keeping herself from moaning into Drew's crotch as her body begins to shake and convulse in orgasmic pleasure.

Finally, it's done: you've both cum all that you had. The strength momentarily leaves Drew's body, and she flops onto the bed beside Annabeth.

_Two hours later…_

Drew moans as she feels her pussy brushing up against Annabeth's cute cunny. Who grins and starts shaking her hips to mirror Drew. Wrapping her left arm around one of Annabeth's soft legs, Drew starts pulling her closer while they rub their pussies together.

The lips of their paired womanhoods parting on occasion, earning moans anytime the camper's clits are directly rubbing has both of them gasping and clutching their own tits in erotic displays.

Damp and hot, the pace of the scissoring grows more energized and more intimate. Annabeth pushes up and grabs Drew's hips, bringing the two of them even closer. The pair engage in this friction-filled coitus that draws throaty gasps.

"Fuck... this might be hotter than taking a **fat cock**. You're a fucking beast!" Annabeth says, as Drew chuckles, pushing the daughter of Athena back down and breaking their lewd contact for all but a moment. Pinning Annabeth on her back, Drew grabs her free ankle and pushes her legs upward, sliding up and over Annabeth's now-laid out torso. Squatting above her Drew smiles down at Annabeth and says "You haven't seen **nothing** yet _slut_" and drops down and slams their pussies against each other once more.

The more dominant, pose lets Drew grab one of Annabeth's plump breasts in one hand as she starts going to work with faster-paced, pussy-smushing. Any rise and fall is followed by a lewd sloshing slap from both pussies, the pair getting closer and closer to another sweet release much more quickly.

Minutes seem like an eternity, as Annabeth revels in her first time getting off from Drew's plump pussy-lips and adorable clit. It's not even a few minutes later and the pair are cumming hard. The quakes rocking Drew's body throw her off-balance, flopping off from her dominant position and down onto her ass with a satisfied sigh. Looking over to the messy combination of fluids between Annabeth's thighs, Drew know that she's definitely enjoying this.

As Annabeth lays on the bed, her chest heaving something catches her eye, looking down at Drew's pink duffle bag Annabeth sees the large double dildo that Drew was waving around before and reaches towards it.

Picking it up in her hand and testing its weight; it feels as much like its girthy appearance would suggest — dense, heavy and with a bunch of heft to it. Annabeth jabs the one end of the pink double-dildo straight inside of her own pussy before she can think of second-guessing herself. It sinks between her folds with a soft, satisfying squelch, the ribbed cock pushing between her inner walls, forcing them to part even as they cling tightly to the ridges upon its surface.

Annabeth barely manages to contain a moan through the sharp jolt of pleasure that diffuses into her hips and leaves her feeling warm.

_"Annabeth?"_ Drew moans hearing the demigoddess shuffling around. Her fingers absent mindely pumping in and out of her snatch as she waits for Annabeth to recover for another round. The slutty camper looks over at the daughter of Athena to see her lying on the bed with Drew's favourite magic dildo lodged in her pussy.

"Oh yeah, come over here and fuck me with that Annabeth" Drew says, strands of girl-cum clinging between her fingers as she pulls apart her pussy, inviting Annabeth in. Annabeth grins deviously and crawls her way over to Drew on the bed before grabbing the slutty demigoddess by her shoulders and flipping her over onto her back and pulling her ass high into the air.

With the double-dildo firmly in her pussy, Annabeth spins around on all fours with her ass facing Drew's, and slowly backs up and hooks her legs around Drew's as the daughter of Athena's big, juicy ass comes ever closer to Drew's firm, bubble butt. Annabeth reaches between her legs and lines up the Dildo and then a rush of surprised breath escapes Drew's lips as Annabeth slams their asses together.

Annabeth moans from the pleasure of the dildo sinking into Drew and pushing back into her at the same time. Revelling in the feeling of their asses slapping together as the dildo drills deep inside the two sluts.

Drew moans as Annabeth's ass and thighs smack into hers with impressive force, burying the dildo into her as Annabeth begins to rock back and forth. Drew braces her legs around Annabeth's, hooking her ankles around Annabeth's calves and pulling her in even further.

"**_Harder_**** Annabeth**!"

Annabeth looks over her shoulder to see Drew's cheek pressed against the bed sheets; the camp slut's tongue lolling out of her lips as their asses clap together again and again. Drew's impressive rack heaves in and out as she pants, trying to regain her breath as Annabeth repeatedly fucks it out of her.

Annabeth suddenly pulls back; the double dildo being pulled out of Drew's pussy as she whines in protest as Annabeth grabs her by the waist and rolls her over.

With the slutty daughter of Athena on top of her, Drew is practically overeager to spread her thighs for her as Annabeth pushes them up and to the sides to fully expose her drooling pussy.

Annabeth's eyes lock with Drews who lies on the bed panting and whining, her eyes burning with anticipation as Annabeth settles on top of her, she moves the head of the double dildo to Drew's eager pussy and shoves **hard**.

"_ohmygods_, Annabeth it's so big" Drew says as a powerful moan shakes her body, sending her tits and ass jiggling as the daughter of Athena spreads her open.

Completely red-faced and dripping with sweat, the Aphrodite slut moans wantonly as Annabeth thrusts the dildo into her, intently watching the sluts face as she fucks her brains out. Annabeth watches as Drew gasps and moans as she melts into a puddle of pleasure.

_"Fuck"_ Drew manages to spit out through the constant surges of mind-melting pleasure wracking her body. _"Fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck —"_ Annabeth just smirks before throwing her head back in a moan as she feels the ribbed dildo slide in and out with each thrust of her crotch and ass.

"Ohh… fuck, yeah you like that Drew? Like me fucking you with your own dildo?" Annabeth says as she continues to pound the slutty camper into the bed, minutes dragging onto hours as the two campers become messes of sweat and lust and continue to fuck long into the night.

After what feels like an eternity of fucking Drew's eyes are rolled back into her head, her jaw slack and tongue hanging out from between her bimbo lips in a brain-broken medley of ecstasy as Annabeth pounds her from above.

Annabeth loves the feeling of dominating Drew, the feeling of fucking someone else with a big hard dick gets Annabeth so horny that with a final shove, she feels her insides tighten about the dildo as Drew shivers uncontrollably beneath her, before a veritable explosion of girl-cum erupts around both ends of the double dildo.

Momentarily spent and exhausted, Annabeth slumps backwards and stares up at the celling, pulling herself off the dildo with a wet, sucking noise in the process. Panting and heaving. _Phew, that was something_... Annabeth thinks as she looks over at Drew, the dildo still shoved deep between her legs and glistening in the light.

As Annabeth lies their panting she can't shake how good it felt to fuck Drew with a pseudo dick, and her mind wanders to thoughts about other girls at camp she might be able to have similar fun with.

"μετατρέπουν το πέος" Annabeth hears Drew stand up and move to the edge of the bed before muttering something in Ancient Greek beneath her breath. Looking up at the camper Annabeth is completely shocked.

"Guess this is the only thing we haven't tested you in yet. Wanna suck my cock 'til it's wet enough to test your pussy?" Annabeth can't believe what she's seeing how as Drew stand on the side of the bed with a cock standing proudly between her legs. In a haze of lust Annabeth drinks in Drew's cock, roughly the same size as the double dildo but real, and with a fat pair of balls resting beneath the thick shaft.

"If you need to test me than I better get to sucking this fat cock as soon as possible" Annabeth says as she crawls over to where Drew stands on the side of the bed. Drew smiles as Annabeth approaches and runs her hands through Annabeth's hair as she bends to her task and begins to lick Drew's cockhead.

_"Ooooh, yes,"_ Drew whispers. _"You are good at this, Annabeth. Oh! Mmm. Like you were __**born**__ to suck cock."_ Annabeth's cheeks burn a little at the thought, but she continues blowing Drew all the same. The way Drew's dick is growing thick and hard against Annabeth's lips and tongue is just too enchanting to stop.

Annabeth moans as she feels Drew's flexing cockhead pressing against her inner cheek as Drew groans and strokes Annabeth's head. Sinking to the base of Drew's growing, pumping shaft, Annabeth gives her plump balls a curious like with her tongue, lapping up her sweat and musk before she hollows her cheeks and slowly rises, sucking hard all the way.

_"Uunnnh,"_ Drew moans, fingers tightening on Annabeth's hair. _"Gods, yes. You know what a cock wants don't you?"_ _"Mmmhm,"_ Annabeth mumbles around her penis, halfway between wanting to reply and not wanting to ever let up on sucking any cock for even a moment.

_"Gods!"_ Drew sucks in her breath and her body trembles, her abdominal muscles tensing and curvy butt rising off the bed momentarily as Annabeth begins to deepthroat her, sucking Drew down her throat with practiced ease.

The deep groan Drew lets out on one particularly deep dive is _incredibly_ gratifying, and Annabeth's pussy is so wet it begins to drip down her thighs. Annabeth wants her to moan **more**, and moan **louder**. Let everyone in the camp know how pleased Drew is with her cocksucking skills and how talented of a slut Annabeth truly is.

_"Oohhhs, god, Annabeth,"_ she pants, fingertips pressing into Annabeth's head. _"I j-just wanted you to get me hard and l-lube me up a little, but—"_ Drew kicks her legs out and shoves herself upward as she stands above Annabeth and slides her swollen cock into the recesses of the daughter of Athena's throat.

_"Oh, __**fuck**__,"_ Drew grunts, grabbing Annabeth's head. _"Look up!"_ Drew steps over Annabeth and suddenly she finds herself staring straight at the undersides of Drew's big shaking breasts as she starts to fuck Annabaeth's throat, groaning in pure, unrestrained bliss.

Annabeth grips the slutty camper's juicy butt for leverage as she lets Drew ravage her, gurgling with every savage thrust, saliva spilling from between her lips as Drew forces it from Annabeth's mouth. _Gods, she's pounding me like an animal!_ Annabeth thinks as Drew's cock begins to throb in her throat while she drills her, heavy balls slapping fiercely against Annabeth's face as Drew pants and shudders, spit and pre-cum spattering down onto Annabeth's breasts with every impact.

Breathing growing increasingly laboured, Drew strains through gritted teeth and pulls her thighs in around Annabeth's head, trapping her in place as she slams down into the camper.

_"Cumming,"_ Drew pants loudly, fucking Annabeth's face so deep it looks like she's about to ejaculate into her stomach. "Oh, gods, **cumming****_!_**_"_ All Annabeth's wishes come true as a hot, thick stream of Drew's cum jets right down her gullet, her loud moan of utter ecstasy resounding in Annabeth's ears as Drew pulls back and re-sheathes herself again and again with the force of a stallion as another river of sperm gushes from the head of her pulsating dick, the slutty camper drowning Annabeth in a waterfall of cum.

Annabeth feels Drew's cum-filled balls dance on her chin, shifting against each other as they empty into the daughter of Athena's mouth as her lolling tongue laps at Drew's sack. _"Uuuuhhh! Rrrrrhhh!"_ Drew growls, standing on her tiptoes and arching her back with the force of her orgasm. _"Gods, __**fuck!**__ Annabeth!"_ Playing her submissive role, Annabeth gurgles and gulps at the base of Drew's staggering shaft, swallowing every droplet of Drew's loads until she pulls out and stumbles backwards, falling back onto the bed panting hard, moaning as ropes of cum continue to squirt from her cock onto Annabeth who moans as she feels the hot cum splash against her tits and face as she is busy drinking the last few ropes of cum in your mouth.

_Gods, it's so thick_, Annabeth thinks as the last ropes of Drew's cum paint her chest. _"_You... are amazing," Annabeth says, looking over at her lover. "Thank you, Drew." "Oh," Drew says, raising her head to look at Annabeth over her breasts. "We're not done." She points to her lap. "Sit on my cock and bounce. And I know you're a little tired," Drew continues as Annabeth gets up from the floor, "so don't worry. I'll be doing most of the work."

"Yes, ma'am," Annabeth mumbles, climbing atop the bed and positioning herself over Drew's still-hard and dripping cock. "That's right, come to mommy," Drew murmurs. "Good girl." Drew raises her hips and grinds her iron-hard dick between the cheeks of Annabeth's plump ass, rubbing herself against Annabeth's skin until her thick cockhead catches against the lips of the demigoddess' pussy.

There isn't an ounce of hesitation from either of the two sluts.

"OOOoohhhh," they both groan in unison as Drew thrusts up into Annabeth's pussy as she slams down to meet her, hefty balls slapping against Annabeth's jiggling butt. "God! You_ are tight,"_ Drew's hisses, reaching back to squeeze Annabeth's cheeks. _"_Mmh! Nnh!" Drew begins fucking Annabeth hard enough to make her bounce, slaps of flesh ringing loudly throughout the room soon faster and faster until Annabeth's holding onto Drew's sweaty waist for dear life as she gasps and moans, her stuffed pussy getting the fucking of a lifetime courtesy of Camp Half Blood's premier slut.

Drew slams Annabeth back down on her hard, hot length with every stroke, forcing Annabeth to take her balls-deep with a high-pitched grunt of satisfaction every time she slams down on Drew's thighs. The thick cum on Annabeth's breasts is shaken off in the frenzy and drips down onto Drew's tensed stomach and heaving tits.

_"Keep going, keep going!"_ Drew urges Annabeth, throwing her head back. _"Oh, fuuuuck!"_ Annabeth couldn't stop even if she tried. Legs shuddering, thighs threatening to cramp, and grip failing, Annabeth lets out an animalistic groan of carnal satisfaction when the stimulation of Drew's proud cock grows to be too much. Her hands slip from Drew's body and sink into the mattress as Annabeth cries out and cums, her pussy spasming in pleasure as Drew desperately fucks her.

"Oh, Athena! **Drew****_!_**_"_ Annabeth howls in bliss. "Oh, gods, **yes!**," Drew pants loudly, grabbing Annabeth's curvy hips. _"Yes, yes, yes! Nnnnnggghh!"_ With the force of a dam bursting Drew's spunk begins to pump upwards into Annabeth's fertile womb, filling her to capacity immediately and leaving the rest to splatter from her pussy.

"Good girl_,"_ Drew moans, squeezing Annabeth's waist. _"__**Good**__ girl..."_ _"Mmm,"_ Annabeth whimpers in response, tensing and relaxing as she shudders through the aftershocks of orgasm. As Drew relaxes Annabeth quickly reaches down and pulls Drew out of her and aims her squirting cock back at the slutty demigoddess who moans as ropes of her own cum splatter onto her own stomach and tits as Annabeth grinds her pussy against the spasming cock.

_"Ohhh..."_ Annabeth slowly lies down atop Drew and remounts the demigoddess cock as Drew's arms wrap around her back, holding her close and hugging Annabeth's face into her neck, a sated sigh spilling from Drew's lips. holding herself half-rigid inside Annabeth's thoroughly-fucked vagina. "Well done," Drew softly congratulates Annabeth.

"You pass" "thank you," Annabeth murmurs into her skin, eyelids fluttering. "That's right, good girl," Drew whispers, stroking Annabeth's back. "You can sleep with me in you, Annabeth. Get some rest." "Thank you," Annabeth mumbles. "Good night, Drew." "Sweet dreams," Annabeth hears, and then she's unconscious.


	11. Sally Jackson, Super Milf

Sally Jackson, Super Milf

**AN: This is an alternative chapter using much of the same scenes from the previous chapter but redone with Annabeth/Sally/Percy. Hope you enjoy the double-dip!**

Unlocking the door to the Jackson's small Manhattan flat, Annabeth walks in excited to finally see Percy after her brief trip back to San Francisco to see her family. Confusingly, no one seems to be home and she looks around the place and notices a few errant pieces of clothing and furniture seemingly shoved around. Quickly growing concerned Annabeth moves in deeper, moving slowly encase someone's broke into the apartment until she hears a thump from Percy's room and notices the door slightly ajar.

Annabeth cautiously walks about to the room before peering in and seeing a sight that instantly shocks and arouses her.

Annabeth sees Sally, lying on her back with Percy on top of her with her legs wrapped around his waist, keeping him in place while he fucks her! Percy doesn't seem in any hurry to move away though, aside from his hips which piston forcefully in and out of his mother. He's got himself the best seat in the house, suckling away at the milf's massive breasts, with his hands free to squeeze and massage the amazing tits he's presented with.

"Yeah suck mommy's tits, that's a good…**_OOooo_**… that's a good boy" Sally moans her hands tightly gripping the bedsheets round her. Sally looks absolutely stunning, with plushy curves from her shoulders down to her hips. She's got curves ontop of curves, her body is thick in all the right ways, giving her soft handles that make her perfect to grab onto and fuck all night.

Percy's massive cock is hidden from view, but judging by the way Sally is moaning, and the way Percy's hips are moving, it's safe to say that thick slab of cock Annabeth knows so well is busy stretching Sally's pussy. Sally seems inclined to let Percy do as he pleases, resting her hands behind her head and smiling up at her son as she rewards every pleasurable thrust and suckle he makes with happy moans.

Percy occasionally switches from one of Sally's nipples to the other, continuously sucking her breasts and licking at her teats, making sure to lap up all the delicious milk the milf produces, and there's a lot of it. Sometimes it simply drips free of her unattended nipple, and Percy trails his tongue all the way along her boobs to gather it up before wrapping his lips around her nipples again; all the while he gently thrusts his inhumanly large demigod cock in and out of Sally's tightly squeezing slit, his moans muffled by the nipple in his mouth.

"Yeah _fuck me right there_ honey, that's the spot, Ooo **FUCK**" Sally shouts as her son fucks her senseless.

Percy is much too focused on all the things he's doing to Sally to notice much of anything else beside her moans and her legs guiding his thrusts. He hardly even notices when his own orgasm is about to start, but his mother most certainly does though. The thick milf gasps as an already massive pillar of cock engorges inside her, stretching her to her limits.

"Oh that's it honey, _cum for mommy, cum for me baby, I want to feel you inside_" Sally says urgently desperately trying to milk Percy for all that he's worth.

Percy grunts and his breath stutters as his climax begins, but he doesn't stop suckling Sally's tits, and instead doubles his thrusting. His hips buck fast, treating Sally to a series of short, quick thrusts as his hefty sack empties into his mother's womb.

Although Annabeth can't see it happening, Annabeth can still hear the slutty milf moaning from the feeling of being filled with her sons cum, and Annabeth can see Percy's warm seed dripping down Sally's thighs and all over the bed as it forms a puddle beneath the pair.

"Oh my gods honey **so much!**" Sally exclaims as Percy pulls out jacking himself off and groaning as he fires more ropes of cum, landing on his mother's belly, tits and some even making it up to her mouth that hangs open expectantly, dying to taste her son's jizz.

Once that's all over, Percy finally parts his lips from Sally's nipple and stares up at her, breathing heavy with his mouth agape.

The Sally smiles down at her son and runs a hand through his curly black hair, pulling the demigod down to go back to suckling her stiff nipples. Percy's hips already start to move again, as he shifts to hold one of Sally's thick thighs in each of his hands, keeping his mother's legs spread as he plunges his huge cock back in and out of Sally's pussy.

Sally's stomach is bulging with each inward thrust Percy makes, curling her toes and drawing a steady series of moans from her lips. Although most of Sally's focus is on her son, and most of her gaze is probably filled up by her own, constantly bouncing breasts, she notices Annabeth at the doorway looking in out of the corner of her eye.

She has to do a double-take at first, but once she realizes who's watching, she turns to Annabeth with a smile, her face burning red with lust. "Hey, Annabeth!" she shouts between moans, "Did I leave the door open again?" Percy turns to look back at Annabeth, a wide smile on his face, but doesn't stop fucking Sally as he says, "Oh you're back!".

"Hi… ah yeah the door was open I didn't mean…" Annabeth stammers before Sally interrupts "its fine honey," she says, trying to steady her voice as she rock back and forth on the bed, "I was just helping Percy here keep his head clear... his just missed you so much, you're more than welcome to join in if you'd like!" She pauses and lick her lips, "There's- Mmmmm! Plenty of cock here for the both of us!"

Seeing how much Sally's enjoying Percy's big cock only makes Annabeth want her boyfriend more. Sally watches Annabeth strip herself with a smile, biting her lip at the sight of the sexy demigoddess before a particularly deep thrust from Percy draws her attention back to him again.

Annabeth saunters her way over to the bed, and lies down right beside Sally.

Sally turns to Annabeth and grins, and turns her gaze to Percy again, as do Annabeth. Percy looks down at Annabeth beside Sally and smirks a smug smirk before turning his attention back to the milf, his sea green eyes firmly fixed on her bouncing tits. Annabeth can't help but to look at Sally herself, turning to the slutty milf and taking in the sight of her sweat-laden skin, heaving breasts, and stomach bulging with cock.

Biting her lip at the sight, Annabeth only hope that she's soon in a similar state to Sally. The curvy milf's moans grow louder, and her gaze wanders to Annabeth again. She licks her lips and smiles wide, her mouth wide open to let out a series of pleasured cries. Then, Annabeth feels her hand brush against hers, Sally's slender fingers lacing through Annabeth's.

Annabeth accepts the embrace and hold onto her hand tight as Percy continues to fuck Sally, but that's not all the milf wants it seems. Sally reaches her free hand towards Annabeth, and cups the demigoddess' cheek, turning Annabeth's face towards hers. Wasting no time, the slutty mother pulls Annabeth into a kiss, which Annabeth quickly returns. Annabeth's luscious lips connect with Sally's and part to accept her eager tongue into her mouth.

Annabeth can't think of a better way to wait for her turn with Percy, honestly, and returns Sally's steamy kiss with just as much fervour, moving onto her side to better receive the milfs lips. Percy seems to enjoy the little show the two are now putting on, grinning down at the pair of and letting out a little chuckle.

Percy releases one Drew's thighs, leaving her leg hanging there to instead one of his hands down between Annabeth's legs. "Aww, isn't that cute," he comments, his rand running along Annabeth's inner thigh before his fingers begin to toy with Annabeth's clit, drawing a stuttering breath from her lips, "My two favourite sluts holding hands."

With that, he laughs again and pulls his hand back, leaving Annabeth wanting, whining, and needy for that monster of a dick Sally is currently enjoying.

Perhaps though, maybe there's something Annabeth can do to make sure she gets her fill of Percy even faster. Annabeth peers down to Sally's crotch as they kiss, watching Percy's massive pillar of cockmeat stretch her as wide as she can go, thrusting in and out of her at a steady pace that has her rocking back and forth.

Sally's plush tummy bulges with an outline of Percy's tool each time the demigod pushes his hips forward, and Sally's arousal leaks out around his shaft in increasingly generous amounts. As Sally moans into Annabeth's mouth again, Annabeth get an idea, and reaches a hand down to the milf's stretching pussy and begins to toy with her exposed clit.

Sally's back arches at Annabeth touch, and groans against Annabeth's lips, whimpering with need. Annabeth gives Sally what she needs and continues to play with her pleasure buzzer, tracing along its tip, or giving it a gentle pinch that leaves her squealing. Annabeth goes on like that together for some time, helping Sally along her way until she finally reaches her peak.

It's a steady build up at first, with Sally's moans becoming shaking, her toes curling, and her legs seeming to tense in Percy's grasp. Then she suddenly arches her back, rising high above the bed as she moans loudly into Annabeth's mouth. Percy grunts as the milf's womanhood clenches and spasms around his cock, trying to milk her sons sperm while girlcum spills out around his manhood.

Percy barley manages to resist climax as Sally's lover's inner walls convulse against his sensitive cockflesh, gritting his teeth while Sally writhes in bliss under him. The slutty milf can't control herself, bucking her hips wildly and crying out with pleasure until she starts to come down from her orgasm. It's a while before that actually happens, but when it does, Sally seems spent, finally landing back on the mattress, still twisting her body with pleasure as Percy's tool continues to stretch her over-sensitive inner walls.

She breathes heavily and whimpers amidst into Annabeth's mouth, until she manages to part her lips from Annabeth's and pulls back, a red-faced and with a wide smile on her face. As her bare breasts heave though, her smile quickly turns to a grimace as Percy starts to pull his hips back.

Sally whines pitifully as she's emptied, that big pillar of demigod cock taking quite the long trip out, rubbing against her love canal once more until Percy's tip finally leaves her lower lips. She groans with displeasure at the sudden emptiness, her pretty slit left gaping thanks to her son's inhuman girth.

Sally places her hand atop Percy's as it squeezes her breast. "Yeah..." she finally speaks up, seeming to have finally caught her breath, "I guess so." She bites her lip and gets a devious look on her face, "Better fuck her just as good though, or else I'm never letting you and that dick leave the house ever again."

That threat does little more than blush Percy's cheeks and make him smile, finally parting from his mother to slide his way over to his girlfriend's prone form. At long last, it's Annabeth's turn, and all she can do is squirm in place and wait for Percy to make his move. Percy spreads Annabeth's legs as he kneels down in front of her, his massive cock hovering over Annabeth menacingly, dripping cum onto Annabeth's tits and tummy as he starts to line his hips up with Annabeth's.

Annabeth wiggles her ample hips impatiently, doing her best to get the demigod's cock lined up with her needy hole. Percy smiles at Annabeth's enthusiasm, and goes to give Annabeth what she want, nudging his hips forward. The very tip of his is cockhead just barely spreads Annabeth pussy, leaving Annabeth whining and whimpering before Percy begins his thrust forward in earnest.

The wealth of Sally's and Percy's cum coating his dick make the demigod's massive tool slide in nice and easy, or as easy as a dick that big can at least. Annabeth moans as her pussy is stretched around Percy's tremendous girth, Annabeth's inner walls rubbed so lovingly by his cock.

Each inch he manages to shove into Annabeth has her crying out with pleasure and clenching her fists, Annabeth's belly bulges with and outline of the demigod's massive tool. Of course, he has trouble fitting it all in, and stops himself when he reaches Annabeth's limit.

Annabeth lay there and moan, Percy's stillness filling Annabeth with need as Annabeth's pussy adjusts to his length. Annabeth can feel his hands running up and down his thighs, and Annabeth can see him smiling down at her writhing body. He's clearly enjoying Annabeth needy whines and pleasured tones. "He's so big, isn't he?" Annabeth hears Sally ask.

Annabeth turns to Sally, who bites her lip and watches Annabeth with lust and envy as she takes her son's cock, unable to muster and response to her words. "I'm so proud that he's grown up so big and strong," she adds, her breath still shuddering as her orgasmic bliss fades, _"_He's a tight fit though, huh?" With that said, the milf cups Annabeth's cheek, and pulls her into a kiss again.

When their lips meet again, Percy starts moving again, and begins pulling his hips back, dragging his monster of a dick along Annabeth's walls and leaving her to moan into Sally's mouth. Then, just as Percy's cockhead is just barely spreading Annabeth's pussy, he thrusts back in, nice and slowly.

Percy is being gentle, sensitive after fucking his mother to orgasm. However, no matter the speed, taking Percy's fat cock is a pleasurable experience all the same, stretching Annabeth's pussy and tantalizing her sensitive flesh with the sheer surface area of his inhumanly large shaft.

His slow, steady thrusts leave Annabeth moaning and leaking pre-cum onto herself, and even Percy himself is letting out pleasured groans as he plunges into Annabeth's depths. Eventually, Percy gets acclimated to Annabeth's tightness, and seems to lose his interest in gentle pacing.

Percy begins speeding up, pounding Annabeth's pussy faster and faster until shes crying out with bliss, rocking back and forth on the bed as she is fucked just as good as Sally , Annabethr's boobs bounce up and down to Percy's delight with every thruts. Sally seems eager to return the favor Annabeth did her earlier, and reaches down with her dainty fingers to rub Annabeth's clit, adding even more pleasure to the torrent of physical sensations she's already dealing with.

It's all pushing Annabeth closer and closer to her climax, and it seems Percy isn't too far off from his either. His once practiced thrusts are becoming sloppy, his grip on Annabeth's thick thighs tightening and slacking. He closes his eyes and bites his lip attempting to get a hold on his pleasure, but it doesn't seem he's going to last much longer. No, after fucking Sally, and spending so long inside Annabeth's tight pussy, Percy is too far along to halt his impending orgasm.

Percy grunts, slamming forward and burying his huge tool as far inside of Annabeth as it will go. Annabeth in turn moans loudly as she's filled and stretched wide once more, stomaching bulging with cock. Percy's hips begin bucking and jerking as his climax ensues and his hefty sack begins to empty, right inside of Annabeth. Annabeth gasps at the heat of Percy's seed at it floods her womb.

Annabeth lies back panting, the sensation of being so utterly filled is too much for her, her own orgasm mounting as demigod spunk starts to leak from Annabeth's pussy. It finally hits as Sally's tongue plays across Annabeth's and rubs her clit and Percy's begins to thrust again.

The bliss of Annabeth's climax dulls her body to anything else other than her sense of pleasure. Annabeth's back arches and her body tenses in Percy's grasp as her orgasm begins, sucking in a sharp gasp that quickly comes back out as a muffled moan. Annabeth's pussy convulses around Percy's cock milking a few more loads of cum out of his cock.

Annabeth loses track of time until she finally start to come down from her peak, a haze of lust and pleasure clearing from her eyes to reveal as smiling Sally, licking Percy's cum between her legs. While it seems Percy isn't quite done, fucking Sally from behind. Annabeth watches in awe as the slutty milf's cum covered tits sway underneath her as she's fucked by her son. Percy slaps Sally's ass with a loud crack before gripping her hips tightly and slamming into her, before hastily pulling out.

Sally she gasps when her son's manhood leaves her sodden, well-used pussy, and moans at the cold feeling of emptiness she's left with. Warm cum leaks from Sally's pussy and into an ivory puddle on the bed as Percy releases her legs, and steps backwards shouting "on your knees right now sluts!".

Annabeth and Sally leap into action, settling on the ground underneath Percy as he jerks his colossal cock right in front of their faces. "Get ready sluts, I'm about to…**FUCK**" Percy shouts as ropes and ropes of cum erupt out of his dick, splattering across his mother and girlfriend who stick out their tounges and moan in pleasure as his cum washes over them, covering them in bucket load of semen. Percy slumps back on the bed, seemingly spent.

Annabeth looks over at Sally and sees the slutty milf painted white and her mouth full to with her son's cum and immediately leaps at her, bringing Sally into a tight embrace as Annabeth lustfully begins making out with the hot milf. The two swap Percy's hot cum between their mouths as they lick and clean the cum off eachother before Sally lightly pushes Annabeth back and looks towards Percy on the bed.

"Oh honey I know you've got more than that, Annabeth help me out here" Sally says as she makes her way between Percy's legs and wraps her massive cum covered tits around his dick. Sally moans from the feeling of her son's hardness sliding effortlessly in the valley of her tits, lubricated with her son's cum. Annabeth sits next to Sally and wraps her slutty lips around the tip of Percy's dick and bobs her head on his sensitive cockhead.

Percy moans, his dick super sensitive from the recent fucking and looks up to see his mother and girlfriend, both covered in ropes of cum, giggling and sharing his dick between themselves. Annabeth stops sucking Percy's dick for a moment and runs her tounge along Sally's tits, liking the tasty cum off her nipples as Sally tit fucks Percy before Annabeth returns to sucking the demigod off.

Sally groans as she feels Percy swell in between her tits and Annabeth squeals in delight as Percy sprays the last of his cum directly into the back of her throat. Annabeth stays down until her cheeks are full then pulls off only for Sally to be treated to another massive dump of her son's cum across her weighty tits.

Sally turns to Percy with a fulfilled smile. Percy grins right back. He takes a look at both Sally and Annabeth, his covering both of them completely and beams at the sight. _"_You two look good like that," he laughs, seeming good and content with everything that just transpired, before slumping back on the bed and passing out, Sally gives a knowing smile in response, then pulls Annabeth's naked body into her.

"We have got to do this again sometime honey" She says as she kisses Annabeth, the cum in the slutty demigoddess mouth rushing into the milfs mouth as the two make out and grind their cum-slick bodies together.


	12. Underworld Slut

Underworld Slut

Annabeth opens her eyes to a colossal throne room of black and bronze, filled with ghostly courtesans who whisper and point in her direction. A chill cold permeates the air as Annabeth looks forwards to her goal, sitting on a Skelton throne atop dais of obsidian inlaid with bronze depictions of death is the god of the underworld, Hades.

Annabeth musters her courage and begins to approach the god, steadily moving towards the ten feet tall god as his black eyes stare directly towards her.

Annabeth is taken aback, the sheer thrum of power radiating off Hades is enough to… distract her. _Stay focused, find Percy_, Annabeth thinks as she comes closer to the throne.

"You dare invoke my name little demigod?" Booms and oily deep voice over the whispers of the undead attendants. Annabeth freezes and looks towards Hades, seeing purple fire burning in the dark coals of his eyes. "I… but… I seek an audience!" Annabeth stammers trying to sound confident in the presence of such a dominating being.

Hades eyes flash a bright purple before simmering down as he takes in the demigoddess with a cold, calculated gaze. "Very well then… **speak!**" he commands, letting out a small smirk as Annabeth retreats a step from the intensity of his voice. "I seek the lost hero Percy Jackson my lord," Annabeth beings. "I have been searching for many months and fear I am no closer to finding him."

"_Searching_ is indeed one way to put it" Hades comments as the court attendants laugh along. "I may have the information you seek, but with all things there is a price, and I doubt you have anything of worth you could offer one such as myself" The god says with a cold smile.

Annabeth beings to approach the throne, ascending the large steps of the dais with some difficulty. "My lord that is true, one as powerful, as wealthy, as incredible as you need not for any item or treasure I may offer" Annabeth replies, trying to stay confident. "But it is spring" Hades seems to slightly shift at the comment, and Annabeth pounces to try and maintain her advantage. "And my lord might have everything in the world, but still be… lonely?" She says slowly making her way within meters of Hades' throne.

"Well, well, well, you would offer yourself to me?" Hades says looking down upon the demigoddess, the sheer magnetism of his power, so close, is making Annabeth weak at the knees as she looks up to him, her eyes catch on a shifting outline pressing against his robes, her face flushes red. "Very well demigod, approach and attempt, and maybe I will give you the answers you seek, if you prove… _satisfactory_."

Annabeth moves to the base of the throne and settles on her knees between the God's muscular legs, eyes transfixed by a shape growing within his robes. All it takes for Hades to free the beast is a flex of his muscles, tearing through his strained robes with a ripping sound that carries throughout the palace.

"Oooh, **fuck**," Annabeth murmurs as Hades's cock slaps her cheek, a foot or more of throbbing **powerful** cock bigger than any Annabeth had ever encounted. "Go on then," Hades growls, using a leg to push Annabeth against his pole. "Prove to me you are worthy of my time." Now that Hades' cock is bare and pressing against Annabeth's face, she's assailed by the godly scent of musk and sweat spilling from his meat. It's more than enough to make Annabeth's mouth water.

In a daze Annabeth kisses Hades' shaft again and again. Her lips parting with a breathy sigh, and her tongue licking up the side of that hot, delicious dick. It tastes as good as it smells, and all Annabeth knows is that she wants it more.

Annabeth's pussy dampens, her heart left racing by one whiff of Hades' intoxicating masculinity. Annabeth needs no more prompting; her jaw's already fallen open and her tongue slowly lolls out from her mouth, caressing Hades' cock head until her lips finally close around it.

A large, strong hand rests itself atop Annabeth's head, fingers running through her blonde hair while firmly pushing Annabeth straight down towards a foot of veiny meat. Annabeth's throat **bulges** around his girth, and Hades leaves it in there for a good long time, making Annabeth gag and gasp for breath around the throbbing shaft lodged in her gullet before Hades' hand finally releases, and instinctively Annabeth pulls back and gulps for air.

There's only a moment's respite before Annabeth's finds her lips kissing Hades' balls and his cock lodged down her throat. Hades sighs before pulling Annabeth's head further down, mashing her face into his huge balls. Annabeth's eyes roll back as she smells him again. Every breath is full of that musk, that heavy powerful scent that rakes at her brain and calls to her womanly instincts.

"That's good," Hades growls, leaning back in the throne and holding Annabeth down on his dick. "Let the whole underworld see where you belong..." One of Hades' hands keeps its firm hold of Annabeth, but she feels the other slide down over her cheek to caress her.

"You need what I know so **bad**, I can feel it Annabeth. Your willing to do _anything_ for me." Hades says looking deep into the horny demigoddess eyes. "Don't worry little Annabeth. I'll help you find Percy, but first I need to fill that hole he left." Annabeth shivers at the certainty in his voice, the confidence. Her hands reach down to touch the fire between her legs. She's already soaked with a desire for this **fat slab of cock**.

Annabeth dives down on Hades' cock, deepthroating the stud's cock as he holds her down. Her whole body shivers, and her thighs press themselves together as wetness begins to soak them. The heat in Annabeth's body blooms and redoubles, settling as a deep ache right down in her womb. She wants this. She wants everything that Hades can give her. Annabeth feels herself shedding her clothes, hurrying as her breath wears out; only when Annabeth has shed the last of her clothes does Hades let her head back up.

This time, he cups Annabeth's chin and brings Annabeth up to look him in the eyes. His dick bobs, smearing Annabeth's chin with her own spit. " I love this view," he says, letting his other hand stray down to his shaft, lifting it up, drawing Annabeth's eyes to the fat sacks resting heavily on the edge of the throne. "Now don't forget my balls slut."

Hades doesn't need to guide Annabeth this time. She nuzzles her underside with her cheek, sliding down its slobber-sheened surface all the way down to those fat, virile gonads hanging beneath. They beg — no, demand — to be worshipped, to be shown the proper deference owed to the lord of the underworld.

Annabeth's tongue wraps around and under Hades' sweaty sack, trying to lift the heavy orbs while her lips suck on the taut flesh. Hades makes a noise between a growl and a laugh, stroking Annabeth's head as she loses herself in worshipping his balls. "That's a good slut. Get them ready for when they're emptying inside you."

That's a tantalizing thought... enough to get Annabeth working from ball to ball, urging them to produce as much as they can before her lips start working back up the god's royal sceptre, kissing his crown before diving down again. Annabeth watches intently as Hades' chest starts rising faster, straining his robes.

Annabeth's hung master stifles a chuckle, the undead court attendants hanging around the palace's edge grunt and growl, groping at their own straining loincloths. Wishing that in life they'd had a bitch that looked at their dicks like Annabeth does Hades'.

Between her lips, Annabeth feels Hades' cock throb with rising need. The heady musk surrounding it doubles in the span of a heartbeat, and something hot and salty smears across the back of her throat. So close... Annabeth dives down her length, letting every inch of his majesty sheathe between the rippling muscles of her throat.

Annabeth would gladly black out choking on his cock, feeling that pike-thick haft swelling in appreciation for her efforts. Annabeth's hands cup Hades' sack, rolling the thick orbs between her fingers and urging them to give her the fattest load they can. Annabeth's reward comes hard a few moments later, heralded by a growl from her lord and his cock bulging so hard that it traps Annabeth's breath while the first ro[e of godly seed shoots straight down her throat.

Annabeth does the best she can to suck down every drop of Hades' potent cum. His thighs clench around Annabeth's cheeks, holding her down until those godly nuts have spent themselves in their entirety. All Annabeth can think about is how positively hypnotizing his taste is... Hades' relaxes his thighs and pushes Annabeth back, swiping her cream-coated dick over both her cheeks as Annabeth falls back on her knees.

Spittle and cum drench and pour down Annabeth's chin as she fights to catch her breath, but that concern flitters away in a heartbeat as Hades hefts her up and plants Annabeth on his lap, like his prized whore for all the underworld to see. "Now **that**'s a slut!" Hades laughs, grinning at his subordinates. Hades leans back in his throne and lifts Annabeth up, "You did good," he murmurs to Annabeth as his free hand reaches to grope and squeeze Annabeth's chest "now I will show you true pleasure" Hades smirks. Annabeth gasps as she feels the weight of him pressing against her; his hot, throbbing cock is pushing against Annabeth's belly as Hades gropes her.

"That's enough playing around. I want to say something about riding a horse, but you're not going to be doing any riding this time."

Annabeth gulps at Hades' taunting and lets out a pitiful little moan. Her hips rise and grind up against the dominant god. The heat, the need... its grown so strong, so demanding. Annabeth needs him, needs him to fuck her to hell.

"_Please_..." Annabeth says in a breathy, needy voice. Hades smiles and gropes Annabeth's chest, setting her to twitching and gasping. "Please... what, little slut?" He knows the answer, it's clear as crystal from Annabeth's voice, the flush in her face, the heat in her eyes.

Annabeth pants and groans, squirming her hips to try and get that thick cock. "_Please_... **Fuck me**... Please fuck me, _breed me_." Annabeth's words, full of desperate need only excite the god further. Hades smirks, "that's what I've been waiting to hear." The god shifts, rolling his hips back and forth to rub his cock against Annabeth.

Hades leans back, his hands sliding down Annabeth's body to take hold of her waist. His hips pull back and drag his throbbing, hot cock down Annabeth's belly until the big, fat tip rubs against Annabeth's pussy. The feeling of that searing shaft pressing against Annabeth's entrance is enough to make her hips buck against her lover in a desperate act to try and get him inside her already.

He's right there, so close to finally fucking Annabeth if he would only **just push inside**. Hades licks his lips as he takes Annabeth in one more time. His eyes roam over every inch of Annabeth's body; her blonde hair, her face, her chest, her skin. He looks over her curves and Annabeth can see his eyes filled with lust. "I love demigods..." He says quietly before his grip on Annabeth tightens and his hips begin to move against her.

His girthy godcock presses against Annabeth's drenched entrance before sliding up against her clit, drawing a gasp and a full body twitch from her. Hades realigns and thrusts again, pushing his dick up as Annabeth bites her lip as she feels it pressing against her. Annabeth shivers and shudders as he presses harder and harder, straining to get his fat, girthy slutbreaker inside her.

For a moment it feels like it won't fit inside, but then the pressure suddenly gives. Hades forces himself inside Annabeth, splitting her walls around his thobbing cock. Annabeth's back bows as he finally plunges inside. "Ahh… so fucking **tight**." Hades tenses up before his hips shift and suddenly ram forward, shoving a few more inches into Annabeth. Hades braces his feet against the ground and slams his hips over and over into Annabeth, fucking her without grace or delay.

Annabeth pants as she holds onto Hades, as he rams his hips forward again. Annabeth looks down to see her a fat bulge that distorts her belly over and over as Hades fucks his godly, pussy-straining cock into her. Hades thrusts again, ramming every inch of his cock into Annabeth and holding himself there.

So deep, so full. Annabeth can feel it throbbing inside her. "Sorry little slut... but this is where the gentleness ends."

Hades grab Annabeth and spins them around, holding up her legs and pushing them up against her body, pinning her back into his throne. When the thrusting begins again Annabeth's left at the mercy of her godly lover. His powerful body presses down on her again and again with every hard, deep, pussy-straining thrust.

Every hard thrust of the god's hips shakes Annabeth's body, rocking her to the core as she's pounded down into throne and used like the cocksleeve she is. A moan of sweet pleasure spills from Annabeth's lips and her toes curl from the ecstasy of being fucked by a god.

Stars pop in Annabeth's vision every time that big dick batters against the gates of her womb, kissing it over and over with the promise of fulfillment. Hades' hips crash down against Annabeth's, slapping them hard in a body shaking thrust that dives the wind out of Annabeth. Again he pulls back, only to slap a full foot of iron hard godcock into Annabeth's aching pussy.

Faster and faster he ruts her, every motion a long, hard **deep** pound that leaves Annabeth gasping for air and cumming hard again and again around Hades domineering dick. His balls slap against Annabeth's ass every time he comes down on you, and Annabeth can feel their weight and fullness, so thick and heavy with seed waiting to fill her.

Annabeth's lust-glazed eyes roll back and drool leaks from her mouth, her lips open in a whorish moan. It's almost too much; the pleasure, the scent, the helplessness. A part of Annabeth's mind sings in delight, whispering that this is where she belongs.

Hades pants through the hard fucking he's giving Annabeth. His heated gaze roaming over her face and watching the pleasure drunk expression on Annabeth's face. "Can't you feel it Annabeth? This is where you belong..." Hades squeezes her chest before taking hold of her again. "You are mine…my personal whore..." Hades grunts and rams his dick down hard and holds himself balls deep in Annabeth.

A near scream of delight leaves Annabeth's lips from the force of it. She shivers and shudders as Hades grinds his dick into her. The way it churns her up, pressing in deep and kissing her womb... so long and hard. "Stay in the underworld and I will show you ecstasy beyond human comprehension" Hades says and leans in to kiss Annabeth before pulling back and rocking his hips to knock his cock back into Annabeth's tight pussy again.

They're both panting, sweating and moaning as the frantic fucking continues. The slap of flesh, the pleasured moans, the breathy sighs and wet squish of their mating bodies fill the entire palace.

Annabeth can barely keep her wits together through the storm of pleasure surging through her body as she reaches yet another orgasm from Hades slutbreaking dick. Hades as his cock swells inside Annabeth. "**You… are... mine!**" He grunts, and his eyes roll back as he rams his hips down and sinks balls deep into Annabeth's tight, little pussy. Hades' nuts clench and empty over and over. His cock throbs hard inside Annabeth as his thick, seed is forced through his dick.

The suddenness of the flood inside Annabeth takes her by surprise. As if finally breaking through some terrible dam of pressure Hades' cum bursts inside her. With him pressed so deep and wedged right up against Annabeth's womb there is nowhere else for that geyser of spunk to go. A flood of thick, sticky, heavy godly baby batter floods Annabeth's womb.

Stars burst in Annabeth's vision as another orgasm rocks her body, the feeling of being creampied by a god too much for her lust-ridden body to take.

Hades licks his lips and smiles down at Annabeth before leaning in to kiss his slut. A grin splits his lips as gives Annabeth a few light thrusts that take her breath away in her thoroughly-fucked state before slowly pulling back.

the sensation of Hades' fat dick dragging its way from Annabeth's tight pussy nearly makes her wrap her legs around him to pull him back inside. "You may go slut… seek out my son he has the answers you seek…" Hades licks his lips again and finally pulls out that last inch with a wet slurp, his whole cock is soaked in cum. Hades stands proudly on his feet. "But remember, when your life is over and you return to the underworld… you will be mine." Hades looks back at Annabeth and the mess he made of her and chuckles. Annabeth can see his dick twitch its way back to near-hardness.

"I will be waiting" he finishes with a smile as Annabeth's vision is overcome by darkness.


	13. Matt Solan

Matt Solan and the Boy's Toilets

**Authors Note: This paring was requested a lot last chapter so make sure you get your requests in for any parings and scenes we haven't seen yet! **

Matt Sloan chuckles to himself as he enters the boy's toilets of Meriwether College Prep school, looking forward to showing that nerd Percy Jackson whose boss during PE with his new friends.

Matt is about to enter one of the toilet stalls when he hears a voice muttering from inside one of the neighbouring cubicles. Intrigued, Matt slowly walks up to the cubicle door, and peers through the small crack. His eyes bulge in his head as he looks through and is immediately rewarded with the view of the best pair of tits he's ever seen confined in an orange tank top with a strange symbol on it.

Matt feels himself growing hard as he tilts his head, trying to get a better angle to peer into the cubicle. "…Well he's got a break then… maybe in the hallway? …no, better to…" a soft feminine voice comes from inside the cubicle as Matt gets a better position and a sly grin spreads across his face as the owner of this magnificent pair of tits is none other than Percy Jackson's girlfriend.

An idea starts to form in Matt's head as he backs away from the cubicle door and quickly checks no one else is in the toilets before taking a running start and smashing his shoulder into the cubicle door. It bursts open revealing Annabeth sitting on the closed toilet pouring over scraps of paper that she drops to the floor in her surprise.

"Hey there," Matt rumbles, stepping forward. "Fuckmeat." "What!?" Annabeth says, looking at Matt in surprise. Matt doesn't respond, instead he moves into the toilet stall and slams the door behind him, jamming the broken lock to insure some privacy for what he's about to do.

Surging forward Matt grabs Annabeth who struggles and kicks against him as he pins her to the toilet and looms over her. "You don't go here, slut, so why you hanging in my toilets? Waiting for someone? Or something?" Matt says with an evil glint in his eyes.

He then reaches forward and all but tears Annabeth's top from her perfect body, her beautiful pair of heavy breasts spilling free. The mortal murmurs appreciatively, taking a handful of the goods on show and squeezing. "Maybe I should go and report you to the principle, can't have whores like you hiding in our bathrooms, seducing innocent young men like myself" Matt continues as he gives one of Annabeth's tits a squeeze.

"Nnnfh!" Annabeth grunts, looking up at Matt with defiance in her eyes but also realisation as she seems to relax into his groping. "Whatever, get a good feel now, dickhead, because it's the last time you'll get the chance!" "Doubt it," Matt mutters absently, tugging her nipple hard enough to make her moan. "Look at you" Matt says as he gropes the young demigoddess and points to the material of Annabeth's thin yoga pants, which are drenched with wetness, her crotch subconsciously grinding against the side of Matt's leg.

"Big, tough girl that just wants to be laid out and dominated?" Matt says, clearly enjoying the theatricality. He leans down, eye-level with the growling demigoddess, and grins. "You're going to be moaning for me in no time." Her eyes perceptibly widen before she glowers at him, setting her jaw. "Scum. The next time I see you I'll beat the living hell out of you..."

Oh, she's angry. Matt spins her around and puts her feet back on the ground and presses her against the toilet. Matt taps Annabeth's heels to make her spread her muscular, slender legs, he then reaches down and performs the grand reveal, ripping open the demigoddess leggings to reveal her tight pussy.

Annabeth grunts as Matt places the base of his massive cock between the cheeks of her big, curvy ass and rubs her there. "No, fuck! That's not gonna fit!" Annabeth protests "Aww, don't worry," Matt chuckles, "We'll make it work." He pulls back and slides his shaft between Annabeth's legs. Drawing it back slowly, Matt aligns himself with Annabeth's pussy. He leans forward, tightening his grip on her waist. The tension is palpable.

"Ready?" Matt murmurs to her. "That's **not** going to fit," Annabeth whispers back at him, desperation in her voice as she glances downwards. "Not if you clench up like that," he retorts, lowering one hand to give Annabeth's ass a spank so hard it sets it jiggling and forces a grunt from her lips. "Loosen up or I'll have to fuck your ass." "Fine," Annabeth hisses, reaching back and roughly grabbing her asscheeks to spread them apart.

"Take me, you dumb beast." "Don't worry, lots of experience making girls like you feel great," Matt replies, grinning lopsidedly. "Ohhhh- shit... fuck!" Annabeth grunts, flexing in his grip as he enters her. Matt thrusts deep within her, grunting, as Annabeth moans. Annabeth bows her head and grits her teeth, a grimace of effort on her scrunched-up face as her heavy, sweaty tits begin to sway beneath her.

"Ggrgh... **FUCK!**" Annabeth shouts, straightening back up. "You dumb fffucking animal! Just fuck me, I don't have the patience for this!" "Scared you're going to enjoy it?" Matt huffs. "Fine, bitch. I'll fuck you." He pulls out of Annabeth's pussy and while she's trying to recover and slams her into the side of the stall.

The two of them scrabble in the stall, until Matt emerges victorious with Annabeth lying on her back on the toilet seat and his hands wrapped tightly around her wrists and her legs held apart by his thighs.

The first thrust of his re-entry makes Annabeth groan out loud and tense in his grip, her hands balling into tight fists. Matt shuffles closer and the second makes her _moan_, her head craning backwards as his shaft slides deeper within her. Her arrogant posturing begins to crumble beneath the laborious panting and powerful exertions of the man atop her, back arching when he finally slides himself balls-deep.

Matt then pulls back and slams into Annabeth so hard her ass claps, her cheeks jiggling in the wake of his thrust. Annabeth cries out and impulsively arches her back, feeling Matt digging deeply into her. Matt's fingers squeeze at Annabeth's waist and she throws her head back upon his next rough insertion, being thoroughly fucked by her thick-cocked attacker.

Matt takes his hands off her arms and they limply fall to her sides, unresisting. He scoops Annabeth off the toilet and holds her close as he begins to slowly roll his hips into her. She doesn't try to fight him now, a honey-sweet cry of pleasure spilling from her open mouth before she can stop herself.

"You dumb fucking mortal," Annabeth moans as Matt bites her neck, lifting her head away to give him better access. "I'm n-not your fucking lover!" "Wouldn't mind if you were," Matt grunts, rubbing her back as he thrusts deep enough to make her ass clench up. "Good fuck for a toilet whore!" It's clear Matt doesn't intend for this to be over and done with at once.

The minutes wear on as they become more and more intertwined, Annabeth's arms begrudgingly coming to rest across Matt's back, wrapped around to keep him tight. It takes her a while to be able to handle the length of his cock thrusting into her all at once but by the time she can, she's got her legs up in the air with her heels digging into his sides.

They certainly look like lovers now, the slaps of flesh and accompanying cries of blazing lust ringing out from the mess of limbs.

The sounds of a group a of guys entering the toilets can be heard over Annabeth's moaning and they all immediately notice the intense fucking happening in the stall and let out a chorus of whoops and jeers slapping the sides of the stall and jostling each other trying to get a look inside.

"Harder!" Annabeth cries seemingly uncaring now that she has an audience, her nails digging into Matt's back. "I thought you were a **stud!**" Rising to the bait, Matt shifts above her and begins to pound her jiggling ass so hard she screams, a hoarse cry of utter bliss that seems to echo. She can barely keep herself clinging to him and were she any less of a slut, she wouldn't.

"Yeah Matt fuck her hard bro!" "Bro let me in come on" "Sharing is caring bro" comes a chorus of voices from outside. "Wait up you idiots this bitch is mine!" Matt shouts as he pounds deep into Annabeth, her eyes rolling back in her head as she moans.

Matt shifts again, settling behind Annabeth and pounding her perfect body from behind. His massive balls slapping against Annabeth's jiggling rear as she screams for it harder, scarcely believing he can be so fucking thick and big. His gigantic cock plunges into Annabeth's pussy with bestial abandon, the mortal holding Annabeth's hands behind her back and bouncing her off his thighs every time he roughly pulls her back into them.

Matt pounds her from behind, fucking Annabeth so hard she forgets herself and submits to his overwhelming presence, as he keeps her bouncing against him. Annabeth has accepted her role, as a dirty toilet whore and is pressing back against Matt's thighs with all her might, groaning like the practiced slut she is.

_"Such a slut for me, aren't you?"_ Matt murmurs. _"I love that about you, so wet and willing."_

Annabeth feels like such a slut for revelling so much in the brutal treatment of her body, and enjoying having the audience, but that doesn't stop her eyes from rolling in her head when she feels a squirt of hot precum inside her. If anything, it just makes Annabeth even hornier, knowing Matt's so close to busting a massive nut into her tight pussy.

Annabeth can feel him gripping her tighter, grunting and flexing, his thighs slamming into the back of her own. "Fuh- fucking destroy me!" Annabeth pants, voice strained as she tenses up on the verge of her own orgasm. "Fuckkkkk!" He picks Annabeth up right as she starts to cum, wrapping his arms around her big, weighty tits and linking them behind her neck before he swings Annabeth down onto his studcock.

Annabeth lets out a moan of pure ecstasy that's immediately drowned out by the loud, guttural groan from behind her, the mortal finding release in the confines of her tight, spasming walls. Annabeth rolls and grinds her massive hips into Matt's groin as they begin moaning together.

Matt's cock erupts inside Annabeth, jets of hot, thick seed shooting up into her body before the excess begins to drip and splatter the ground below. Blissful pleasure washes through Annabeth, her pussy clamps down on Matt so tightly she can feel his heartbeat resounding through her for a second.

Matt paints Annabeth's womb white, filling her with virile sperm. "Fuck..." Matt sighs eventually, tensed muscles relaxing. He slowly loosens his grip on Annabeth, unwrapping his arms and Sitting her down on the toilet. Matt pulls himself out with a grunt and Annabeth moans, feeling a deluge of his spunk run down her shaking thighs.

Just feeling the engorged edge of his cock slip out of her lips makes Annabeth cum a little, setting her quivering all over again. "That's better" Matt mutters absentmindedly, wiping his cock off on Annabeth's buttcheeks before he shuffles up to where she's sitting on the toilet until he's positioned over her chest and lets his half-flaccid cock slap down between Annabeth's sweat-soaked titties, letting out a few small spurts of jizz up her chest and neck.

_"Suck it clean, slut,"_ Matt instructs Annabeth, running his hands through her blonde hair and pulling her closer. _"Mmmhh... that's right."_ Annabeth laps and licks at Matt's twitching length until there's nothing on his cock but her saliva, at which point Matt presses it to Annabeth's lips and pushes downwards, sinking herself to the very base with a satisfied grunt.

_"Ooooh, yes,"_ Matt moans. _"You are __**so**__ good at this, Annabeth. Oh! Mmm. Like you were __**born**__ to suck my cock."_ Annabeth's cheeks burn a little at the thought, but she continues blowing him all the same. The way his dick is growing thick and hard against her juicy lips and her tongue is just too enchanting to stop.

"He guys someone put holes in these!" comes a shout from the neighbouring cubicles as Annabeth looks to her sides and sees multiple thick cocks jutting out proudly from various holes in the toilet stall walls.

Sinking to the base of Matt's growing, pumping shaft, Annabeth's gives his balls a cursory lashing with her tongue, lapping up his sweat and musk before she hollows her cheeks and slowly rises, sucking hard all the way. As she eyes off the various cocks on display around her.

_"Uunnnh,"_ Matt moans, fingers tightening around Annabeth's blonde hair. _"Gods, yes. You know what I like, don't you?"_ _Annabeth doesn't bother to reply, _not wanting to let up on sucking this glorious cock for even a moment.

Annabeth wraps her hands around two of the additional dicks, jacking them off with a fervour wholly unbecoming of a demigoddess. _What's coming over me?_ Annabeth thinks. Her body's just lost control, going for every ounce of sexual overindulgence it can. "So you **are** just a whore after all!" Matt says watching Annabeth jack off his buddies as she sucks his cock.

"Well then you'll have no issue with this!" Matt says as he shoves himself further inside Annabeth as and slides his swollen cock into the recesses of Annabeth's throat. _"Oh, __**fuck**__,"_ he grunts, grabbing Annabeth's head. _"Look at me slut!"_ He commands as she finds herself staring straight into his eyes as Matt starts to fuck her throat.

Annabeth lets him ravage her, gurgling with every savage thrust, saliva spilling from between her lips as Matt forces it from her mouth._ Gods, he's pounding me like an animal! And I love it so much_! Annabeth thinks, as Matt's enormous cock begins to throb in her throat while he drills her, heavy balls slapping fiercely against her chin.

Suck, pump, jack; the motions all blend into one unending euphoria. Again and again, Annabeth's tongue greets Matt's musky cockhead with frenetic licks, reaching down to his balls as his length disappears down her straining throat.

The rest of the boys enter the cubicle beside Matt and just hump away at Annabeth's hands, legs, anything they can rub their members on. Cum is rubbed like soap into Annabeth's skin, assaulting her senses anew with every thrust.

"Give her a cum bath, boys!" Matt cheers while thrusting into Annabeth's throat. His breathing growing increasingly laboured, Matt strains through gritted teeth and pulls his thighs in around Annabeth's head, trapping her in place as her slams into her. _"_ "Paint our little slut white!" Matt shouts loudly, fucking Annabeth's face incredibly deep, and Gods, do they paint her.

First, a hot, thick stream of Matt's spunk jets right down Annabeth's gullet, his jizz splattering down the back of Annabeth's throat and filling her stomach. Matt pulls back and resheathes himself with the force of a stallion as another river of sperm gushes from the head of his pulsating dick. Playing her submissive role, Annabeth gurgles and gulps at the base of Matt's staggering shaft, swallowing every droplet of his hefty loads.

The gang of boys around him aim their shafts down and splatter their loads all over Annabeth's perfect breasts and toned belly; streaks of errant cum hit her square in the cheeks and chin. The final straw comes Matt pulls out and semen streams down directly onto Annabeth's face from his spasming cock prick. _"God, __**fuck!**__"_ He pulls out and collapses backwards, falling back onto the ground panting hard while Annabeth works through drinking the last few remnants in her mouth and shovelling handfuls of the cum on her body into her mouth. _Gods, it's so thick_, is the last thing Annabeth thinks before passing out in the toilet stall covered in cum.


	14. Mr Blofis

Mr. Blofis

**AN: Quick little re-skin of the last chapter **

With Jason, Piper and Leo gone on their quest to save Hera Annabeth finds herself bored with much of the offerings available to camp. However, on one night spent bent over servicing some Ares boy with her pussy in the camp showers she came up with an exciting idea. Leaving her fuck toy dazed on the shower floor with her panties in his mouth Annabeth hurriedly gets dressed and rushes out into the night, cum dripping down between her legs.

Heading back to the Athena Cabin, Annabeth quickly packs a bag, or would've packed quickly had her half-brother Malcom not seen her pantieless-bum sticking out as she packed her bag and emptied two loads into her ass.

Flushed, horny and with cum leaking from two of her needy holes Annabeth catches a cab from Long Island into New York, for the low price of letting the taxi driver cum on her tits and take some photos of her.

Finally Annabeth arrives at her destination, Goode High School, dressed in a tight white button-up shirt, a short black dress and thigh high stockings completing her slutty-school girl look.

Annabeth quietly makes her way around the back of the High School to an emergency exit with a broken alarm, the same entrance she used to sneak into the school and fuck Percy between his classes. Moving carefully through the dark halls of the school, Annabeth tries to remember where the office is.

After a few minutes searching around Annabeth comes across the one room with a light on in the whole building, Mr. Paul Blofis office. Annabeth smiles, knowing all too well that Paul would be up late grading papers this time of year, something she, Sally and Percy would exploit to have some… family time together.

Peaking open the door Annabeth peers in to see Paul Blofis, his salt-and-pepper hair draped across his face as he stares intently down at an exam paper before him. Grabbing her Yankee's hat out of her bag Annabeth puts it on and slowly creeps into the room, Paul seemingly not noticing the door opening and closing.

Annabeth makes her way to Paul's side and looks over his shoulder at the paper he's marking, _that essay looks horrible, he must be stressed out trying not to fail the student_ Annabeth thinks as she looks it over. Annabeth reads the name on the essay, Olivia, _Huh, that gives me an idea_ Annabeth smiles and leans into Paul's ear and while manipulating the mist whispers "You have an appointment in one minute with Olivia to discuss her test scores, and the only way she's going to pass this subject is if she lets you fuck her."

Paul's eyes cloud over as Annabeth's mist manipulation takes hold and she hurries back out of his office. Taking off the cap Annabeth becomes visible and double checks her outfit, un-doing some more buttons for good measure before knocking on the door.

"Come in" Paul says. Annabeth opens the door and watches Paul's clouded eyes lock onto her. Smiling to herself, Annabeth struts into the room before adopting a submissive stance. "H…Hi! Mr. Blofis, what…um… what's up?" Annabeth stammers as she reaches Paul's desk.

"Well Olivia" Paul responds, "we need to have a chat about your last English essay here." "Oh sure, what…um what about it sir?" "To be frank, I don't think you're going to pass English" Paul responds as Annabeth watches as one of his hands disappears underneath the desk.

"O…oh no, Mr. Blofis please! Is there anything else I can do?" Annabeth pleads leaning over the desk towards Paul and giving him an amazing view down her shirt. Paul clears his throat, "Olivia, I'm sorry you're going to have to retake English next year" Paul says, his eyes glued to Annabeth's cleavage. "Are you sure there's _nothing_ else I can do sir?" Annabeth responds. "There are a few ways to earn extra credit Olivia, or I can try testing you in other ways" Paul responds with a sly smile. "Like what?" Annabeth responds as innocently as she can.

"Well there's a few things my class hasn't tested you in yet." Annabeth watches as Paul pushes back in his chair to reveal his pants unbuckled and cock standing proudly between his legs. Annabeth drinks in Paul's cock, marvelling at its length and thickness and fat pair of balls. _I didn't realise how lucky Sally was_, Annabeth thinks as she licks her lips.

"If this is how you need to test me Mr. Blofis, so I can get extra credit, then I better get to sucking this fat cock as soon as possible" Annabeth says as she walks over to Paul's chair. Paul smiles as Annabeth approaches and kneels before him. Paul runs his hands through Annabeth's hair as she bends to her task and begins to lick his cockhead.

_"_Good girl_,"_ Paul says as Annabeth services the tip of his cock. _"_Now Olivia, you better do a good job, or I'll have to punish you_."_ Annabeth's cheeks burn a little at the thought, but she continues blowing Paul all the same. "Yes Mr. Blofis, anything for you" the way Paul's dick is growing thick and hard in Annabeth's lips is just too enchanting to stop.

Annabeth moans as she feels Paul's flexing cockhead pressing against her inner cheek. Sinking to the base of Paul's growing, pumping shaft, Annabeth gives his plump balls a curious like with her tongue, lapping up Paul's sweat and musk before she hollows her cheeks and slowly rises, sucking hard all the way. "Am I doing good Mr. Blofis?" Annabeth says innocently, jerking Paul's cock off in her hands.

Paul fingers tighten on Annabeth's hair. "_Gods, yes_. You **know** what a **cock** wants don't you?" "Mmmhm," Annabeth mumbles around his penis, halfway between wanting to reply and not wanting to ever let up on sucking this cock for even a moment.

_"Olivia_!_"_ Paul sucks in his breath as Annabeth begins to deepthroat him, sucking his cock down her throat with practiced ease.

The deep groan Paul lets out on one particularly deep dive is _incredibly_ gratifying, and Annabeth's pussy is so wet it begins to drip down her thighs. Annabeth wants him to moan **more**, and moan **louder**. Let everyone in the school know how pleased Paul is with her cocksucking skills and how talented of a slut she truly is.

Annabeth looks up at Paul as she deepthroats his cock and slowly unbuttons the rest of her shirt until her heavy tits spill out on display for him.

"Oohhh, god, Olivia," he pants, driven wild by the sight of Annabeth's tits, fingertips pressing into Annabeth's head. "I j-just wanted you to get me hard and l-lube me up a little, but—_"_ Paul kicks his legs out and shoves himself upward as he stands above Annabeth and slides his swollen cock into the recesses of the daughter of Athena's throat.

"Oh, **fuck**," Paul grunts, grabbing Annabeth's head. "Look up!" Paul steps over Annabeth and suddenly she finds herself staring straight into Paul's eyes as he starts to fuck Annabaeth's throat, groaning in pure, unrestrained bliss.

Annabeth grips the sides of Paul's legs as she lets him ravage her, gurgling with every savage thrust, saliva spilling from between her lips as Paul forces it from her mouth. _Gods, he's pounding me like an animal!_ Annabeth thinks as Paul's cock begins to throb in her throat while he drills her, heavy balls slapping fiercely against Annabeth's face as Paul pants and shudders.

Breathing growing increasingly laboured, Paul strains through gritted teeth and pulls his thighs in around Annabeth's head, trapping her in place as he slams down into his 'student'.

_"Cumming,"_ Paul pants loudly, fucking Annabeth's face so deep it looks like he's about to cum into her stomach. All Annabeth's wishes come true as a hot, thick stream of Paul's cum jets right down her gullet, as Paul pulls back and re-sheathes himself again and again with the force of a stallion as another river of sperm gushes from the head of his pulsating dick, the teacher drowning Annabeth in a waterfall of cum.

Annabeth feels Paul's cum-filled balls dance on her chin, shifting against each other as they empty into the daughter of Athena's mouth as her lolling tongue laps at Paul's sack. "God, **fuck!** Olivia!" Paul growls, as Annabeth plays her submissive role and gurgles and gulps at the base of Paul's shaft, swallowing every droplet of Paul's load until he pulls out and stumbles backwards, falling back onto the chair panting hard, moaning as ropes of cum continue to squirt from his cock onto Annabeth who moans as she feels the hot cum splash against the dried cum on her tits as she is busy drinking the last few ropes of cum in her mouth.

_Gods, it's so thick_, Annabeth thinks as the last ropes of Paul's cum paint her chest. _"_I love fucking older men" Annabeth says, looking over at her lover. "You're just so… powerful." "Oh," Paul says, raising his head to look at Annabeth. "We're not done Olivia." He points to her lap. "Sit on my cock and bounce."

"Yes, sir," Annabeth mumbles, pulling her skirt to her waist to reveal her bare pussy and positions herself over Paul's hard, dripping cock. "That's right, mount that dick slut," Paul murmurs. "Good girl." Paul raises his hips and grinds his iron-hard dick between the cheeks of Annabeth's plump ass, rubbing himself against Annabeth's skin until his thick cockhead catches against the lips of the demigoddess' pussy.

There isn't an ounce of hesitation from either of them.

"OOOoohhhh," they both groan in unison as Paul thrusts up into Annabeth's pussy as she slams down to meet him, hefty balls slapping against Annabeth's jiggling butt. "God! Young sluts_ are so tight,"_ Paul's hisses, reaching back to squeeze Annabeth's ass. _"_Mmh Yeah! Fuck I a real man like you to fuck my… pussy, fuck me" Paul fucks Annabeth hard enough to make her bounce, slaps of flesh ringing loudly throughout the room faster and faster until Annabeth's holding onto Paul's waist for dear life as she gasps and moans, her stuffed pussy getting the fucking of a lifetime courtesy of her boyfriend's step-dad.

Paul slams Annabeth back down on his hard, hot length with every stroke, forcing Annabeth to take him balls-deep with a grunt of satisfaction every time she slams down on Paul's thighs.

"_ohmygods_, Mr. Blofis you're so big and so good" Annabeth says as a powerful moan shakes her body, sending her tits and ass jiggling as Paul spreads her open. Completely red-faced and dripping with sweat, the slut moans wantonly as Paul thrusts into her, intently watching the sluts face as he fucks her brains out.

_"Fuck"_ Annabeth manages to spit out through the constant surges of mind-melting pleasure wracking her body. _"Fuck, howisitsogood? Fuck —"_ Paul just smirks as Annabeth throws her head back in a moan as she feels him hit her spot with each thrust.

"Ohh… fuck, yeah you like that Olivia? Like getting fucked by your teacher? Like being fucked by someone twice your age?" Paul says as he continues to pound the slutty camper loving the feeling of dominating one of his students, "God yes, I didn't realise it was this amazing with older men" she moans in response, minutes drag into hours as the two become messes of sweat and lust and continue to fuck long into the night.

After what feels like an eternity of fucking Annabeth's eyes are rolled back into her head, her jaw slack and tongue hanging out from between her bimbo lips in a brain-broken medley of ecstasy as Paul pounds her from below.

_"Keep going sir, keep going!"_ Annabeth urges Paul, throwing her head back. _"Oh, fuuuuck!"_ Her legs shuddering, thighs threatening to cramp, and grip failing, Annabeth lets out an animalistic groan of carnal satisfaction when the stimulation of Paul's proud cock grows to be too much. Annabeth cries out and cums for the she-can't-even-remeber-anymore-time, her pussy spasming in pleasure as Paul desperately fucks her.

Annabeth's tounge lolls out of her lips as Paul's thighs clap her ass again and again. Her impressive rack heaves in and out as she pants, trying to regain her breath as Paul repeatedly fucks it out of her. "I love the way – You fuck my – Sluttly little pussy."

"Oh fuck! **Mr. Blofis****_!_**_"_ Annabeth howls in bliss. "Oh, Olivia, **yes!**," Paul pants loudly, grabbing Annabeth's curvy hips. _"Yes, yes, yes! Nnnnnggghh!"_ With the force of a dam bursting Paul's spunk begins to pump upwards into his future daughter-in-law's fertile womb.

"Good girl_,"_ Paul moans, squeezing Annabeth's waist. _"__**Good**__ girl..."_ _"Mmm,"_ Annabeth whimpers in response, tensing and relaxing as she shudders through the aftershocks of orgasm and grinds her pussy on Paul's spasming cock.

_"Oooo hhh..."_ Annabeth slowly lies down atop Paul as his arms wrap around her back, holding her close and hugging her face into his neck. holding himself half-rigid inside Annabeth's thoroughly-fucked vagina. "Well done," Paul softly congratulates Annabeth.

"You pass Olivia"

"thank you, Mr. Blofis," Annabeth murmurs, eyelids fluttering.


	15. Authors Note (Requests)

**AUTHORS NOTE**

In-between writing some larger story chapters and wondering if anyone has any request for more chapters around camp half-blood at the time of son of Neptune?

Any characters/chapters you'd like revisited?

Let me know in a review :)


	16. Party Ponies

Party Ponies

**AN: Warnings, centaur/slut**

Annabeth groggily tries to open her eyes when the sounds of deep, carnal mating bring her back to conscious; Annabeth's eyes snap wide open but she can't get up. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, presses her ample but petit chest against Annabeth's massive jugs, both of their bare bodies grinding against one another. Annabeth takes in the oracle, who looks to be in the middle of an intense orgasm, her pretty freckled face scrunching up in pleasure as she runs her hands down her own pale skin.

Suddenly, two hooves smash down around them, drawing Annabeth's gaze upward and onto a smirking, yet familiar face. "Wha…what, Owen?!" Annabeth stammers in shock looking up at the crazed party pony who is completely engulfed in fucking Rachel. "Yeah, that's good babe!" Sugo shouts not responding. "Keep it up and I'll get to your girlfriend next ha!" he says as Rachel grits her teeth and pushes Annabeth back onto the ground and lays her body on top of hers. Although Annabeth knows she's on something to level the two of them with the centaur's raised body, she can't tell what it is, her mind a whirl of colour and sound.

Annabeth feels Rachel's stomach **bulge** and press against hers as Owen thrusts away. There's no mercy or relenting, the centaur's dick claims the waifish mortal completely. Annabeth can hear the oracle's pussy squelching between Owen's womb-piercing thrusts. Coming to her senses more, Annabeth begins to feel a heavy, hearty seed-sack smacking against her pussy with the bonded couples rocking motion.

Moaning, Rachel shoves her plump lips against Annabeth's kissing and immediately diving her tongueinto the demigoddess' mouth as soon as Annabeth's lips part. Owen thrusts deep and interrupts their makeout before it can get going. "**Holy Apollo**! _You're going to break my pussy if you_-mmnfgh!" Rachel moans as she buries her face into Annabeth's shoulder as a particularly hard thrust shut her up. One hoof clops down beside Annabeth's head "shut your slut mouth Red!" Owen laughs, reaching down and grabbing a fistful of her hair. "How else can I breed you if I don't blow my load all over every egg you have? I want to see if mortals can pop out more than one centaur at a time!"

Annabeth isn't sure what to do in all this, _how did she get here_? _If they are going to just keep fucking can't they let her up at least_? Annabeth tries squirming free, but the weight of Rachel's bliss-wrapped body makes it all too impossible.

The rutting isn't slowing; Rachel's sloppy pussy is practically drooling, _dripping_ _all over_ Annabeth. A **hot** rope of spunk _splashing_ down Annabeth's thighs alerts her moments before Rachel's cock bulging stomach turns into a fat, squishy cushion. Rachel locks up and tightens her grip on Annabeth, bellowing a slut's song of moans as the centaur breeding begins.

Every drop of potent, centaur semen that she could fit sits deep inside until it spills out of her limits. Owen's load is unbelievable; it keeps going and going and the Party Pony doesn't even bat an eye. He's actually grinning right at Annabeth. "Jealous yet blonde?" he questions, reaching over somewhere before downing what looks to be a can of beer. "Don't worry; when a centaur hits their rut, they can keep cumming **gallons**. I'm going to put another load in red first... then we'll see about getting blonde a baby centaur too!"

Annabeth's eyes widen but there's no escape; the **massive** horse cock slips free of Rachel as she moans and **slaps** its lengthy girth up against her thigh. Owen pulls back a little wiping beer from his face as he resets himself higher and fresh air finally reaches Annabeth's lungs. Every bit of her cum-slathered thighs tingles as Rachel pushes herself up to her hands and knees.

Rachel straddles Annabeth's hips, pressing her leaking pussy against her stomach. Reaching down she grabs Annabeth face and slips the nipple of one of her petit breasts into the camper's mouth. As she begins to suckle involuntarily, Annabeth looks up and sees both of the oracles dazzling green eyes clouded by lust. Annabeth hears giggling as Rachel cradles her head into her breasts as they both feel the massive centaur's cock slip between them. Releasing her head Annabeth comes up for air as she looks at Rachel as the oracle wiggles her rump to entice the Centaurs massive throbbing horse cock.

All of a sudden, another hand comes into view and slaps the redhead's plump ass. "Larry my man! Here to join the party?" Owen shouts as Annabeth hears another centaur trot over. "Yeah bro, had my fill of the campers over there until I saw this little thing waving about" he replies as his hand roughly gropes Rachels ass to the mortal's delight. "Mind if I hit it?" asks Larry as Rachel twerks her ass into his hands. "Sure bro was going to move onto blonde here soon anyways" Annabeth hears Owen reply "Oh damn double dippings nice man" Larry jokes as the two share a fist bump.

The two centaurs shift around as Annabeth's view is dominated by the muscular body of the new Party Pony above them. Rearing up and planting his front hooves on the platform, Annabeth watches as Larry's equine dong slams down against Rachel's derriere; it runs up her back, throbbing and oozing pre-cum into a small pools along the mortal's spine. Larry gives a few experimental thrusts — rubbing his shaft through the crease of Rachel's butt's cheeks as Rachel comfortably rests her face on the cushion of Annabeth's pillowy tits before reaching back and grabbing at her ass and spreading herself for him.

Rachel wiggles her ample hips to try and coax Larry's huge meatspear off her back and inside of her. Larry shifts and begins readying himself, his **bulging** member pressing between Rachel's cheeks. "When Chiron said they didn't do parties here I thought he must be joking, but it looks like he's trained a whole camp of sluts on how to have a good time" Larry jokes as he gives Rachel's ass an experimental poke followed by a groan of frustration. "Not bad," Larry says whilst the centaur experimentally shoves and twists his shaft within Rachel, "But you're going to really need to open up. Think... **biiig**, ass-fucking thoughts and just let me in!"

Annabeth watches as Larry forces Rachel to stretch wider to accommodate his girthy horse cock and watches, at long last, Rachel's legs twitching as Larry thumps his sperm-filled testicles flat against her tush almost ceremoniously. Skewered so thoroughly, Annabeth _gasps_ as she watches Rachels stomach bulge from her horse companion's **deep** presence.

Larry grunts as he experimentally starts retreating from Rachel's depths as she clings to his girthy member — her ass unwilling to let its new companion depart — whilst the slippery shaft recedes only a few inches. Before Rachel screams out in ecstasy as Larry's inches throttle right back in, squeezing Annabeth for support. Annabeth looks up to see the Party Ponies' eyes fill with lust with and hears a drunken giggle filling the air; the **clap** of his nuts against Annabeth's friends wide backside draws a deep moan from him before he bites his lip in restraint. "_F-fuck yeah... g-good girl... _you're going to get exactly what your ass was asking for! **A good... proper... fucking**!"

Annabeth is completely enraptured with the through and deep assfucking Rachel is receiving that she doesn't notice Owen shifting around to her head until he drops his massive horse cock onto her shoulder. Startled Annabeth turns her head and is immediately greeted with the sight of his cock up close, two feet long and nearly as thick as an arm. Annabeth looks down to see Owen staring intently at her. "Oh shit Larry! Blonde is Annabeth fucking Chase!"

"Oh damn, I didn't know we had such a **hero**! And Chiron's favourite at that!" Larry responds as Owen's hooves thump on the wood behind Annabeth and she feels his **massive** shaft **throbbing** against her skin. Owen looks over and down his body toward Annabeth. "Let's start slow and once you get me warmed up... well, I'll give you a fun treat. Sound good, hero?" "Uh, sure" Annabeth replies meekly, her head still spinning out of control as Rachel giggles through her moans on top of Annabeth and pulls herself up on all fours.

"Oh, **come on Annabeth**! Join in… ohfuckmyassdaddy… the fun!" Rachel teases between moans as she reaches over grabbing Owen's virile cock and dropping it on top of Annabeth's face with a giggle, the **thick slab of meat slamming down** between the demigoddess's **heaving tits**. Rachel moans as Larry's thrusts start coming faster and faster between each ball-smacking thud against her derriere as she starts bucking her generous booty back.

Annabeth gasps as Owen's horsecock **drops** onto her face and she involuntarily inhales the _intoxicating_ _musk_ coming off party ponies' cock. As her mouth opens her tonguebrushes against the cock tasting the amazing mixture of Rachel's pussy juices and horse cum. Entranced by the sensory overload of Owens exquisite equine tool Annabeth unconsciously begins to wrap her hands around the **thick pole** and _grind it into her tits_. As she begins to give into this perfect cock Annabeth curiously runs her tongue along his meat, slowly licking the fuck mixture and savouring its potent taste.

Annabeth can't imagine anyone being able to properly suck it, but she can sure as hell try. Leaning upward, Annabeth plants her lips firmly against one of Owen's testicles and teasingly gives it a smooch. Each of the **seed-hefting black orbs** are almost as large as her head; a good reminder that Annabeth's going to be left in an **absolute mess of cum**.

"_Thank you for the meal_" Annabeth mumurs and opens as **wide** as she can before pushing her open mouth against Owen's scrotum and sucking away. To Annabeth, the centaurs sweaty balls taste amazing and Owen groans in disappointment as she briefly pulls free; before returning to her oral orb-appeasement with a _lengthy lick_ and pushing her lips flat to its surface. "Fuck I can see why this one is **Chiron's favourite**" Owen murmurs while staring down at the camper greedily attending to his balls.

Owen moans and pushes his hips to brush the massive equine dong along Annabeth's face and **thump** his sack against her. Annabeth's whole world is Owen's nuts right now, the bulbous balls gently pressing around her nose and blinding her. Annabeth's hands grasp his shaft to pull his cock down, lifting up along its side and licking the ridge-like ring circling where the black of his skin meets his pink defiling rod. "_Fuck Larry_, I can't describe… fuck **Chiron trained this bitch so good**."

"He… must've done… the same… here" Larry responds breathlessly as Rachel wiggles her thick hips with every thrust, the slutty oracle can do little more than whisper for more from the party pony stud fucking and desperately bounce her ass back into him.

Owen's words bring a smile to Annabeth's face but she plans to get far more out of him than just that. Annabeth lowers his nuts and begins kissing the centaur's cock, "_What do you want me to do big boy_?" She teases, as Owen looks down and almost loses it at the sight of the demigod. Her tongue is making lazy circles along his cock as she lays waiting on her back, her large tits shining with his cum, spread in the most enticing way as she stares right back at him.

"I... want you to... g-get me off... I want to **cum down your pretty throat**" Owen stammers in awe. Annabeth giggles in response as her hand reaches up and gently squeezes around the rod before her lips push against it once more with a sloppier smooch. Opening nice and wide, Annabeth's takes Owen's cock into her mouth as his hands grab at her head while Annabeth sinks toward his balls, slowly sliding to a halt as she nears the base of the **powerful equine phallus**. And with a final pop of your lips against his sack Owen groans. "Hell fucking yeah! _Nnnngh_!"

Annabeth starts pulling off but Owen's weight holds her still, denying her both oxygen and the chance to slip free. His hips lurch and he pushes into the demigoddess, **forcing** Annabeth to shuffle around as she lies on her back. Owen's balls smack hard against Annabeth's head. Owen only lurches his hips up enough to slip a few inches free before giving a small mini-thrust right back. The problem is that Owen's mini-thrusts pummel Annabeth with almost four inches of horsemeat. "Take that demigod slut, Chiron must've fucked this throat plently of times you should be used to it already."

"**_Give me your fucking cum_**!" Annabeth hears Rachel shout over the sound of Owen's cock squelching in her throat as the redhead is rewarded by Larry's thrust's growing quicker as the Party Ponies' hooves shake atop the table.

"Yeah! Give it to her bro!" Owen shouts with a whoop as he beings humping Annabeth's face deeply as the slut lies on her back, nothing more than a **cocksleeve** for **centaur dick**. The party pony refuses to back out of his new personal hole; Annabeth's throat is his property and her gag reflex is forcibly being trained with something so massive she can't even try to seize up around it. "We're gonna **fuck** you better than Chiron **ever did** blonde."

Rachel's hand-filling tits and erect nipples jiggle faster from Larry's accelerating speed, who closes her eyes to cope with the growing friction and heat within her conquered anus. Annabeth's pussy and groin under hers shines with a messy puddle of combined fluids; the schlicking thwack from Larry's genitals and Rachel's ass indicating that it might be getting far more filthy soon.

"Hey bros!" comes another shout from the distance as another party pony approaches, "Mind if I join in?" Annabeth looks up to see party pony wearing a shirt that reads '_Big Chief Uber _Guy', who is somehow even more massive than the studs currently nailing Annabeth and Rachel.

"Hey sure thing, wanna pound this one's pussy whilst I've got her ass?" Larry says inviting the new pony over. Rachel turns around and looks at the approaching centaur "Haha _ooooo_ you're a **big one**" she comments before looking up at Larry. "Daddy I've got no need for…_mmmmhm_… a second filling, my pussy's already full. Though this slut still hasn't gotten a proper centaur fucking yet!" she says gesturing down to Annabeth's unruined-pussy.

Rachel grins, as her and Annabeth watch intently while the newcomer approaches. As the Uber Guy positions his hooves onto the table the girls are treated to what an absolute stallion he is. "_Oh fuck_, **now I'm jealous**" Rachel says as Annabeth's eyes widen as she manages to get a good look at his **massive** cock in-between Owen thrusting deep into her throat.

The fat flared end of the **stallion centaur's monstrous cock **presses against Annabeth's pussy like a boxing glove and wedges into the depths of her womanhood. Between the throat-fucking and the mind-melting pressure of getting vaginally skewered Annabeth's mind breaks. Intoxicated with the pleasure of being fucked by the party pony studs.

And by the gods Annabeth's face is being **fucked**, forced to snort air whenever her body somehow finds a way to capture it around the centaur's massive fuckstick obstructing any form of airflow. But even when she can get those blessed breaths, the camper can smell nothing but Owen's dick as centaur musk sears itself into her mind.

"This is great Annie. Now we can be mothers together... to more Party Ponies. Isn't that great?" Rachel says looking down into Annabeth's eyes as a massive pole of horse meat spears the demigoddess' throat. Annabeth's eyes roll back as her pussy is spread wide and the stallion cock **slams** its way back into her again and again.

Rachel pouts, caressing and comforting Annabeth's face while she's spit roasted by centaur meat, herself bouncing back and forth as her ass is impaled on Larry's cock. "**That's it!"** Rachel beams down at Annabeth, stroking your cheeks. "Party Pony cock really is the best right? we have to keep fucking till you're pregnant! Once you pop you're going to get pregnant again and again... just like I will!" Rachel shouts, a crazed look in her eyes. Larry pushes Rachel down with his hoof so her **bulging** stomach pushes against Annabeth.

Annabeth reaches up and wraps her arms around her pole-sister, moaning in unison as the rutting turns rough. Their holes gape wider, destroying their tightness in an effort to turn all of their entrances into an **unsalvageable centaur fuckholes**.

_There isn't any escape now — all Annabeth can do is lay there, becoming a bitch lost in heat of the fivesome. While the centaurs dominate her, everything becomes one pleasure-filled blur. Annabeth isn't sure if it will ever end. An intoxicatingly sweet smell is filling Annabeth's head and making her want to feel herself bloated with spunk._

The first spurt of cum in her throat takes Annabeth by surprise mainly because Owen doesn't even seem to disrupt his thrusting. Rather, Annabeth feels the gut-stretching warmth **blast** her stomach full and start funnelling back up and truly blocking her airways without him ever relenting. _Until all at once he pulls out_, his cock still emptying its basketball sized nuts **spraying** the demigoddess and oracle with cum as the shout in surprise and happiness as the first cum shower begins.

Her throat free of cock for the first time in what feels like forever Annabeth is free to moan as loud as she can as she is pounded by an absolute stallion of Party Pony cock.

Larry's cock momentarily halts its assault deep into Rachel's bowels; "Alright, red... _t-try... not... to spill a drop_!" Larry says panting before he resumes his thrusting. Annabeth watches as Rachel moans as liters-worth of practically boiling sperm floods out inside her. Her bloated womb inflates almost instantly. Annabeth feels Larry's cum spilling back out of Rachels ass as it begins to leak down onto her. Rachel's body rocks from a **powerful, anal-induced orgasm** mere seconds later, her green eyes rolling back uncontrollably as her asshole helps milk its invader for every drop.

Coming down from her orgasm and as Larry slowly pulls out his horse cock, Rachel looks down at Annabeth, who freely moans as she's being absolutely pounded, with a hungry look in her eyes before diving down and begging to clean the potent cum off the camper's massive tits before making her way up and locking lips with Annabeth and pouring the newly acquired cum into the waiting demigoddess mouth.

As the two sluts trade cum together in a heated makeout session Annabeth moans as Uber Guy's thrusts begin to speed up to an almost rapid, jackhammer like pace. Annabeth cums for the uncountable time as the pace intensifies. The centaur pulls out to the tip, the sheer sensation of his exit almost pushing Annabeth to another orgasm already. Her eyes roll up into her head when he **thrusts** back in. He starts absolutely battering her pussy, his speed only held back by the immense pressure of Annabeth's somehow still tight pussy clamping down on this monstrous invader. Each pelvis shattering, body quaking thrust draws out another mind-numbing orgasm, delivering them at such a consistent and rhythmic pace that they become almost as natural as Annabeth's own heartbeat.

Until all at once the sensation of centaur jizz blowing over Annabeth's ovaries snaps any chance of ever recovering from the mind-altering fuck. The thud of his scrotum against her — heaving copious amounts of semen all over Annabeth's insides — seals the deal. She's well and truly gone; made into a Party Pony breedslut. There is no coming back for her devastated body and Rachel smiles as she pulls free of Annabeth's cum-covered lips, stroking her cheek with a proud grin.

_As everything fades to black for Annabeth once more._


	17. Making the Argo 2, I

**Making the Argo 2, I**

Annabeth makes her way through Bunker 9 with a long list of components in hand that Leo had sent her to fetch from one of the large shipping containers that housed all the various bit and bobs Leo had ordered for the project.

_Metal Latches_

_Anvil (as small as you can get)  
Knife Sharpeners  
Expansive Drill Bit  
Hex Key Adjusting Screw  
Expansion Slot Blade  
Radius Plane  
Coolant_

_Utility Pole Auger Bit  
Micro Bar Clamp_

Walking deep into the mess of shelving and toolboxes Annabeth sighs and scratches the top of her head completely lost in the mess. "You would've thought for a son of Hephaestus he would be more organised" Annabeth mutters out loud to herself.

It had been a week since Leo, Jason and Piper had returned from their quest and whilst Annabeth had been enjoying having the company of such… powerful demigods back at camp, especially a certain son of one of the "big" three, most of her time had been devoted to the construction of the Argo 2.

"OOoh ohhhh ohh my gods" A long breathy moan filled the container, breaking Annabeth out of her train of thought as she quickly spun around trying to find the source of the noise. "Whhhy oh no… fuck" The voice came again, and Annabeth quickly ran towards it, concerned someone was hurt. Rounding a particularly full shelf Annabeth is confronted with a surprising sight.

"Hey ahh…I'm in a bit of a… OOooo fuck, situation here Annie" Piper said as the tanned demigoddess sat naked from the waist down in front of Annabeth, her legs crossed and rubbing together.

Annabeth took a second to take in her friend, the daughter of Aphrodite's denim shorts was pulled down to her ankles revealing miles of her perfect legs. Her camp shirt was pulled up as the demigoddess groped one of her heavy tits with one hand as the other fidgeted between her legs. "Pipes, are you okay?" Annabeth said moving towards the camper slowly.

"Leo, that bastard, he gave me something, said it was one of Festus' extra parts that he didn't know what its function was for and that he'd given up on finding out and I should give it a try" Piper responded blush rising to her cheeks. "And well, with Jason being so busy and too tired to have sex all the time, I… I used it as a dildo and it um… well just look."

Piper spreads her legs, revealing an massive, erect, rounded bronze metallic cock, standing tall and seemingly begging for some attention and beneath a sack of heavy, naked balls. Piper hooks her hands beneath her knees pulling herself apart for Annabeth to inspect; she shivers a bit in the air of the container, nervous and anxious for the daughter of Athena's response.

All that cock on display is enough to make Annabeth's mouth water involuntarily, and seeing those massive balls beneath them, so full of churning liquid… Annabeth shakes her head, trying to clear the invasive thoughts as she examines the cock further. Following the cock to its base, Annabeth sees a metal plate covering Piper's pussy, inscribed with Greek runes in familiar shoddy handwriting.

"Looks like Leo played a bit of a prank on you" Annabeth says stopping a few feet away from the aroused camper. "How do I, how do I get it off?" Piper says desperately as she tries to pull off the bronze cock, only to loudly moan and begin to involuntarily jerk herself off. Annabeth leans in closer, slightly amazed. "Looks like Leo connected it to your nervous system" Annabeth hypothesises as she watches amazed as a bead of precum glisten at the top of Piper's bronze dick.

Moving on autopilot as she marvels at the construction of the object Annabeth reaches out to take hold of the cock, her fingers wrapping around the surprisingly warm and flexible attachment. Piper moans and begins groping her own breasts as she revels in the feeling of Annabeth's hand on her cock, the sensation running shivers up the demigoddess' spine.

Annabeth recoils at the sound and releases the bronze cock as Piper whines in response. "I can't take it anymore Annabeth! Just, cut it, pull it off or something I don't know!" The daughter of Aphrodite stammers. "I can't you might get hurt and judging on the way your reacting you would feel it if we cut it off" Annabeth responds trying to keep her thoughts off of how amazing the cock had felt in her hand.

"Well then what do I do? I can't walk out of her like this" Piper almost shouts gesturing towards her mostly naked form. "I think…" Annabeth starts to say before having a second thought and rummaging for the list Leo had given her. "Son of a bitch…" Annabeth says under her breath as she looks at it closer.

"Ann…Annabeth?" Piper says confused as the daughter of Athena begins shuffling over to her. "Do you trust me Pipes?" Annabeth asks as she sits right in front of the panicked camper. "Yes" Piper responds without a second thought as Annabeth leans in and kisses her worried friend, who stiffens up at the feeling of Annabeth's soft lips before releasing a small moan and relaxing into the kiss.

Piper leans back against the wall and wraps her arms around Annabeth's slender shoulders, breaking the kiss momentarily. She smiles, her eyes shining a brilliant bronze in the dark container before grabbing Annabeth's ass in both hands and bringing her into her lap for a forceful, intense kiss. _"I trust you completely,"_ she breathes into her friends ear before trailing her lips down Annabeth's neck, pulling up the daughter of Athena's camp shirt and continuing down onto her weighty tits. Her lips brushing one of Annabeth's nipples as her nails rake into the cheeks of Annabeth's bubble butt through her tights, squeezing it until she gasps. "Do you trust me Annabeth?"

_"I trust you too Piper."_

With a surge of strength that seems unnatural for her small body, Piper rolls Annabeth off her lap and onto her back, burying Annabeth's head into her pile of rags and pinning her into it by the shoulders.

The huge fluid sack of the mechanical strap-on drags against Annabeth's thigh, and she gasps as the crown of the metal cock grinds into her stomach. Piper presses down on Annabeth's well-toned belly, before the tanned camper sits up slightly and pulls off her camp shirt completely, letting her big breasts spill out and sway hypnotically above Annabeth's face, nipples so close that they threaten to brush her nose.

Annabeth does the only thing she can do and leans in, grabbing a dark mound between her lips and sucking. Sure enough, she's rewarded by a lewd moan and a throb that seems to emanate from the bronze stap-on magically buried in Piper's pussy.

_"Oh Yeah Annabeth, _suck my tits_"_ Piper sighs, wrapping a hand under Annabeth's head and pushing her face up into her tits and shifting her knees to straddle her hips, aligning herself with Annabeth's pussy.

_"I… I can't wait any longer" _Piper says to Annabeth as she reaches between her legs and graps her metallic cock._ "I think… I think I'm going to fuck your pussy raw, Annabeth, okay?"_ Piper asks, grinding her hips forward a pumping her cock in her hand. Annabeth reaches up and cups her friends face with one hand, "okay Piper." The daughter of Aphrodite's eye's flash bronze again as she says, _"try not to scream too much until I cum, hmm?"_ With a wicked smirk, Piper leans back on her knees and presses the tip of her metallic cock into the entrance of Annabeth's Pussy and slowly presses her hips forwards.

Piper's hands settle on Annabeth's beautiful breasts as she balances herself atop Annabeth. Annabeth's entrance clenches, resisting the strange metallic intrusion for briefest moment before Piper smashes through, spearing Annabeth with a lance of pure pleasure as heat starts pulsing through Annabeth's loins.

_"_Go ahead. **Moan** for me_,"_ the demigoddess breathes into Annabeth's ear, as all at once Piper's entire cock's is inside her. Annabeth goes straight past moaning and into screams of pleasure, arching her back off the bed, while her pussy squirts around Piper's metallic bitch breaker.

Piper just laughs and jerks her hips, which reverberates all the way through her tool and into Annabeth's stomach. _"_Oops, made you cum already_,"_ she laughs, leaning in and kissing Annabeth. _"_Don't worry... that won't stop me from breaking this tight pussy of yours."

Pipers hips keep pounding Annabeth in rapid, deep thrusts, stirring her insides up with relentless motion. Every time Piper spears Annabeth, the fluid sack slaps Annabeth's thighs and quakes with liquid weight, and pretty soon she can feel warmth spreading through her channel, from her entrance to her womb.

"Oh, gods!" Annabeth screams as Piper stretches her out so wonderfully, the size is enough to drive Annabeth mad on its own, but add to that the squirts of pre and intense thrusting, Piper's got Annabeth on the edge of her second orgasm before the last even finished!

"I won't stop until my balls are aching and empty," Piper promises, breathing hot and heavy into Annabeth's neck. Her breasts bounce to the same cadence she fucks her new best friend to, Annabeth leans up and grabs Pipers other nipple, groping at the demigoddess tits and ass, finding some way to return the pleasure she's giving.

Piper just smiles down at Annabeth, her eyes still blazing metallic bronze. "That's a good girl," she murmurs, stroking Annabeth's hair. "Just moan and take all of my cum..." Annabeth can feel Piper's thick metal-cock begin throbbing inside her, pouring more and more of the strange liquid inside her.

Hearing this, a spark of resistance fires up in Annabeth and she shoves the weaker demigoddess off of her. Piper yelps and falls to the side, her eyes clearing as Annabeth sit up and straddles her, carefully positioning her soaked slit over Piper's shaft, reaching your right hand down to guide it in.

"An…Annabeth what's going on" Piper asks but Annabeth just moans as she feel her spreading her open. Annabeth begins rocking her thick hips to ease more of the camper's bronze member into her, leaning her torso forward, Annabeth rests her hands on the Piper's shoulders as she sits down on her cock.

Annabeth's so wet at this point that her juices are dripping down Piper's prick, sliding off her nuts and onto the floor below. Piper's face is fixed on Annabeth, an unbelieving look of pleasure plastered across her features.

Annabeth reaches her right hand up to gently boop Piper's nose, "Only good girls get to come" Annabeth tells Piper. Who nods quickly, confused and swallowing hard. "Y-yes. I'm a good girl. I'll be a good girl, I promi..." she trails off, lost in the exquisite feeling of her fat dick burrowing into Annabeth's belly.

"Fuck me Pipes." Annabeth finally gasps, sinking another inch of dick into her cunt as you do so. Piper smiles wider, her eyes once more flashing bronze as her fingers gently scratch Annabeth's thighs as Piper slides her hands up to Annabeth's hips. Pulling her down, Annabeth's pussy swallows the last few inches of the monster bronzed cock until her butt rests on Piper's hips. Wiggling her girly hips a bit, Annabeth gets herself acclimated to the feeling of her best friend filling her again, the metallic dick pulsing and throbbing.

_"_Take it **s_lut_**!_"_ Piper yells, thrusting up into Annabeth suddenly, the powerful impact sending shockwaves through her form. Annabeth rocks her hips urgently in response, sliding up until she's almost out before Piper slams her back down.

Piper continues hammering Annabeth from below, a fierce, alluring bronze gleam dominating her kaleidoscope eyes. "You want me to fuck you, **Annabeth**?" Piper growls, sliding her now-free left hand down to Annabeth's melon-sized breasts to trap a nipple between her thumb and forefinger and tweak it as she takes control. Annabeth's vision begins filling with stars as Piper slams ruthlessly into her... another orgasm is on Annabeth before she can realize it's coming, sending her body into a series of ecstatic convulsions, cries of lust escaping her throat as she rides her best friend for all she's worth.

Piper drives up into Annabeth's guts with inhumane force her weak plushy body. Annabeth loses track of time as Piper watches her closely, making sure not to send Annabeth over the edge into again while still keeping her right on the brink. Between stretching around the thick metal cock, the wet heat of fresh cum, and the constant thrusts, Piper holds Annabeth close as she moans straight into her breasts. Annabeth's heart races in her chest, spreading heat all through her body just like Piper's cock's spreading throbbing ecstasy.

Suddenly Piper begins grunting like an animal, her right hand reaching up and tightening around Annabeth's throat again while her left slides down to grope a handful of her ass. Her thrusts become jerky and erratic, and the rough treatment has Annabeth's so damn close to cumming her brains out, to letting go and letting absolute pleasure overwhelm her. "I'm going to cum too," Piper almost growl, and her hips start pistoning faster. "Join me." Annabeth does. Her pussy clenches so hard around Piper's pole that she can feel the metal plates of the cock pulsing through her orgasm.

Juices squirt out around the bronze cock, soaking Piper in girl cum as her thrusts come even faster as Annabeth squeezes down and cums her brains out. A moment later and the trickle of strange liquid that's been trickling out of Piper's celestial bronze cock into Annabeth becomes a flood. "Fuck fill me up Pipes!" Annabeth moans as she's filled to the brim before slumping down next Piper on the floor.

Piper rolls over ontop of Annabeth and steals a kiss, rubbing her tits into Annabeth's. "There we go... let's give all that cum time to do it's work," Piper purrs, continuing to kiss Annabeth's neck and shoulder's. "Whaa… what?" Annabeth replies meekly as she starts to loose consciousness. The last thing she hears is a clank of metal upon metal as Piper slumps down ontop of her.


	18. Making the Argo 2, II

**Making the Argo 2, II**

Leo stands up and wipes the sweat off his brow with an oily rag. He's been working on the Argo 2 for hours and in desperate need of a break. Construction on the Argo 2 has been going at a breakneck pace, and Leo's barely getting enough rest as it is in order for them to meet their deadline. All of Cabin 9 was helping out, plus a bunch of other campers who volunteered to help with the heavy lifting and other grunt work.

It was long, draining and mentally exhausting work, but no one wanted to give up. It was Jason's idea for the workers to have something to boost their morale, or better put, someone.

_"Look Leo all I'm saying is everyone knows about her right?" Jason said quietly, leaning towards Leo. "I just think with the proper encouragement she'd be a lot more useful to the building crew." "What are you implying Jason?" Leo responded, folding his arms. Jason put up his hands defensively, "Annabeth's the camp slut okay, but she's the camp slut on her own terms" Jason admitted, "and we can't have her strolling around Bunker 9, distracting all the workers if she's not willing to always play ball." Leo couldn't help but be taken aback by Jason's bluntness, "dude, what you want, that's like wrong" he responds. Jason steps forwards and places a hand of Leo's shoulder, "trust me, it's a Roman thing, and men need what men need" he says with a conspiratorial smile before leaning in. "Besides, if you do this, you can have Annabeth whenever you want, and if you follow through." The son of Jupiter's eyes flashed an electric blue "I'll let you do the same to Piper…"_

Leo turned through the hallways of the Argo 2, his fingers tracing the metallic wiring before he turned and came to the door of his workshop, feeling completely spent. It was no small task to create the formula, but with a little unknowing magical help from Piper's charm speak power Leo felt he had come close to perfecting it. Quietly Leo opens the door before quickly shutting it behind him turning around to look into the room, a smile breaking across his worried face. _Just where I left you _Leo thinks as he returns to his work bench to see Annabeth Chase bent over working on some designs for the Argo 2 but most importantly completely naked from the waist down.

Leo instantly feels himself harden at the great view of the thick swath of Annabeth's hips and her pantiles-butt. He takes the time to admire Annabeth's body, roaming his eyes over the swell of her curves; her perfect hourglass figure providing the perfect visual roadmap for his eyes to study, and boy does Leo take care to admire everything, from the thick of Annabeth's hips to the way her body oh-so-rightly melds into itself before swelling to accommodate her breasts, that stretch her camp shirt oh so enticingly. _Alright, time for the final trial, _Leo thinks.

Approaching the camp slut, Leo gives her plump ass a sharp smack to which Annabeth replies with a short yelp before turning her head to face his. "Welcome back Supreme Commander, I've been waiting for you as ordered" the submissive camper says as she turns her head to face him, her eyes glowing brilliant bronze.

"At ease whore, prepare for boarding" Leo replies with a wry grin, swiftly pulling down his jeans, his erect cock springing free from their confines to slap Annabeth's backside, to which she gasps in response.

"Ooooh yes… Supreme Commander Leo, I need you to board me sooo bad." The daughter of Athena begs as she wiggles her bare ass against his thick cock. Leo bends his body over Annabeth's from behind, his hands seeking to grasp and 'admire' the shape of her large, hefty breasts.

As Leo leans forward, the bulge of his rock hard shaft traps itself into the crease of her thighs, Annabeth shifts again, and lets out a soft moan "_Ooooh_ Commander." Annabeth moans as she begins to rub herself along his length, humping Leo's trapped shaft.

Leo pulls the camp slut's shirt off, and then uses his deft hands to gently remove Annabeth's sports-bra, revealing the meaty mounds of her tits while she wiggles against his cock. _"Oh Leo... more. Please..."_ Annabeth looks up at Leo with needy bronze eyes, starting to gently rock her hips back and forth in a fucking motion.

Leo answers her pleas with a kiss, and as the slutty demigoddesses closes her eyes, Leo lets his hands explore freely. Leo finds every sensitive patch, making sure that the entirety of Annabeth body is pleasured. At the same time Annabeth's thigh-job grows ever-closer to true penetration; Leo can feel her pussy-honey drench his cock each time he brushes up against the plumped-up lips of her adorable pussy.

A few more rocks of their bodies and suddenly the pair are gasping into one-another's mouths. Heat, velvet-softness, and nervous tightness swallow up Leo's cock all at once after going one hump too far, Leo doesn't stop until he's hilted inside Annabeth and their hips are locked together.

It would be impossible for any man to stop now. Annabeth's tongue shoves its way into Leo's mouth while he swallows her moans, her tits bouncing up and down as she starts to drive her hips up and down.

_"Ohh, yeah, you board me so well Commander"_ Annabeth coos, moving her hips in tandem with Leo's as he starts to fuck her, moving rhythmically in and out of her fuck-hole.

Her g-spot is ripe for collision, and Leo seems to find it on every descent until Annabeth's so unbelievably wet that even the insane tightness of her pussy couldn't keep Leo out.

When Annabeth comes up from kissing Leo for air, her skin is flushed red and glistens in the light. Annabeth mumbles to herself in pleasure as Leo fumbles around with a device on his work bench. "Ah here we go" Leo says to himself as he tosses up a small bronze ball in front of them which hovers in place. Leo turns to his side pointing a remote at a polished bronze mirror, which shifts to display a front on video of Annabeth as he fucks her.

"Camera, begin recording" Leo says with a smile as he nearly creams at the sight of Annabeth in the video. The slutty Daughter of Athena pressed up on the workbench has her head thrown back in pleasure, her arm reaching back and wrapping around Leo's neck as her weighty tits are pushed out and bounce enticingly with each thrust. Annabeth's large tits give way to her perfectly toned stomach arches in pleasure before her hip flare outwards to accommodate her giant bubble butt.

_"FUCK, why does it feel so good to have you inside me!?"_ Annabeth moans as Leo continues to rhythmically thrust into the daughter of Athena. A deep, satisfied moan spills from Annabeth's mouth as she tilts her head back and arches her back even further. _"Unh! Mmm! Grrh! H-harder!"_ The experienced slut angles herself so Leo can get as deep as physically possible into her tight cunt, massaging him with her shuddering walls. _"Nnnf! Fuck!"_ Annabeth growls under her breath, her enormous breasts swinging back and forth as Leo fucks her from behind.

Before she can get too used to it, Leo pulls out of the slut over pushes her tits flat with the workbench, hiking her thick ass into the air. Leo licks his lips as the demigoddess eagerly spreads her legs for him, patting her meaty thighs enticingly. Annabeth moans as Leo spears his manhood into the ample ass-cleavage on display, the slut wiggling her hips and digging her fingers into her cheeks to spread them for her Commander.

"Camera pan to POV shot" Leo orders and Annabeth squeaks as he loops the leather of his tool belt about her neck, gathering both loose ends in his hand and buckling it until it's secure like a collar. Once its nicely snug Leo yanks on it hard, forcing Annabeth's head back.

Annabeth looks desperately back at Leo and the Lens of the floating camera, her head and butt tilted back longingly, and her tits squashed against the workbench, wordlessly begging to be fucked with her bronze-coloured eyes.

Leo is completely focused on Annabeth's impossibly alluring proportions and the slutty way she arches her back and sticks her big, curvy ass out at him, wiggling it in anticipation as Leo aligns his fat tip with the slut's sloppy slit and pistons back in, with one hand on her makeshift collar and another on her hips as leverage to fuck her even harder than before. Leo sets a blinding pace until the slut lets out an ear-piercing cry and clenches down hard around his pounding member.

Annabeth squeals, her butt wiggling, "_finally a proper cock!"_ Annabeth lets out a delirious giggle as Leo rams his way deeper and deeper into her, enjoying every single moment of this. "fuck me Commander! Fuck me until... until I can't even stand! Then fuck me some more anyway!" Half turning towards Leo, Annabeth gives him a feral grin over her makeshift leash. "Do you want... to cum in me? It's been hours since I got any cum — please I need it so bad!"

The thought of holding back dissipates from Leo's mind as he shifts his grip further north, grabbing Annabeth around her narrow waist and feeling her tense up in anticipation. The howl of ecstasy she makes when he slams himself to the hilt drives him wild, and Leo finds himself thrusting into her like an animal as she loses herself to the pleasure, squirting around Leo's pounding cock and wordlessly singing his praises. "Camera, side angle!" Leo commands as he increases his pace.

The muscles in her arms ripple as she desperately clings to the workbench, trying to steady herself and ensure she doesn't slip out of Leo's grip and risk not being slammed full of his dick for even a second, her head half-turning to look back. "H-hey, Leo, wanna- unh! Know something fun?" she pants. "I-I! I haven't stopped cumming since you put it in!" "Fuck," Leo grunts, squeezing her tight. "Annabeth..." "Gods, yes!" Annabeth exults, pushing back into him.

The camp slut's eyes roll back for a moment as her entire body shivers uncontrollably, waves of need rolling outwards from her belly. With a pained cry, Annabeth squirts all over Leo's groin even as her cunt clamps down on his dick. It pulses and flexes, milking ravenously, doing everything in its power to wrest Leo's seed from him in a rabid frenzy.

_"Fuck me!"_ Annabeth shouts. Addled as she is, it's a small miracle that she can still even form coherent words. Leo smiles and begins spanking the daughter of Athena's ass every time it rocks back towards him. The reaction is immediate. Annabeth wails, throwing her head back even more than Leo was pulling it back already, beating her firsts against the wall as he pounds and rails his obedient slut-slave.

_"Faster... faster! Don't stop now!"_ Annabeth shouts as Leo fucks the brains out of her, holding her by the neck with his makeshift leash as she pushing back against him with all her might, giving as good as she's getting. Grabbing Annabeth by her collard, Leo rams her hard against the workbench, hearing her squeal in delight as he rams himself into her as well, putting everything he's got left into the motion. "Camer…a …creampie… shot!" Leo barley manages to get out, consumed by the pleasure of Annabeth's pussy.

_"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yeeeessss!"_ The moment Leo's orgasm hits him he thrusts himself into her deepest recesses as she arches up off the workbench, his hands darting out to turn her face to see him as he pumps cum up into her womb. Annabeth screams in outright pleasure as Leo dominates her, holding her in place while she shakes and shudders, her entire body tensing as testament to the ecstasy coursing through her _"Oohhh, goooddd..."_ she says shakily.

Leo pulled back breathing heavy, before smiling and the thoroughly fucked Annabeth, "Slut!" he shouts looking intently at the camper, whose eyes fade to their stormy grey. "Wha… what is" Annabeth mumbles looking around confused, "Leo what did you do to me? How dare…!" "Slut!" Leo shouts again, watching as Annabeth's eyes immediately glow brilliant bronze and the camp slut drops to her knees in front of Leo. "Commander can I please have permission to suck your dick?" She begs, "of course" Leo responds smiling. _She's ready_ he thinks proudly.


	19. Making the Argo 2, III

**Making The Argo 2, III**

Jason watches Annabeth in rapt silence as her hands move to the hem of his shorts, tugging and yanking roughly until they rest just above his knees, his prick bouncing free and standing to attention.

_"That's the stuff..."_ Annabeth finds herself saying appreciatively as she takes in what she's working with; ten or so inches, veiny, pulsing and most importantly with an overpowering musky scent as Annabeth's tight pussy is tingles in anticipation looking at Jason's sweaty colossal dick and cum-packed balls. Annabeth can barely resist the urge to just sit on it and be done, but her desire to taste Jason's sweaty cock overpowers it.

Leo had come through, and Jason couldn't keep a self-satisfied smile off of his face as he watched the leader and most senior camper of Camp Half-Blood marvelling at the sight of his dick, her irises burning brilliant bronze. Taking in the woman in front of him Jason could hardly believe that this was the same cold, powerful and distant demigoddess he had met at the Grand Canyon a few months prior.

-flashback-

_Jason had spent most of the day packing supplies into the Argo 2 when Leo had approached him with that goofy grin of his and Annabeth walking obediently behind. Leo had seemingly made some 'adjustments' to her clothes. Her camp shirt was now three sizes too small and trimmed to expose the bottom half of her weighty tits. Her ass was barely covered in what can only be described as denim underwear, but most importantly to Jason, she wore a black choker with "SLUT" written across the front of it._

_"Like what you see Lightning boy?" Leo asks smugly. "Good job Leo, and she's completely obedient?" Jason responds. "Yep, just say, slut" Leo gestures towards Annabeth's whose eyes clear up and become grey before she instinctively brings her hands up to her body trying to cover herself. "And say slut again when you want to put her in bimbo mode" Leo finishes as Annabeth's eyes fill with bronze again and she starts grinding her thighs together while groping her own breasts._

_"You've outdone yourself Leo" Jason says barley paying him any attention as he marvels at Annabeth's bimbo-like appearance and manner. "Yeah umm… about that, you mentioned a ahhh… certain reward?" Leo says hopefully. Jason waves him off "I'll send her over tonight, but you can only fuck her in bimbo mode." "Oh but I…" "No buts Leo now scram I've got a bitch to test out."_

-flashback end-

Annabeth lowers herself toward Jason, pressing her succulent lips into the muscular flesh of his left thigh, slowly kissing her way up, licking up his tasty sweat on the way up, worshipping Jason with a tongue bath.

_"Oh fuck I need your cock so bad..."_ Annabeth whimpers as her mouth closes in on Jason's crotch, lips parting to allow her tongue to dart out and graze the underside of his nutsack.

Smirking, Jason his cock as hard as steel and pulsing, pulls his cock away from Annabeth's greedy mouth and gets a nearly panicked whine in response. Annabeth desperately licks the inside of Jason's thigh, watching the demigod intently, her bronze eyes begging. Jason locks eyes with Annabeth and waits expectantly, quirking an eyebrow.

_"Are you going to say what you want, or...?"_ Jason murmrs, slowly trailing his finger over Annabeth's succulent lips, watching the slut's eyes roll back from the feeling as she narrowly stops herself from deepthroating Jason's finger like a bitch in heat.

_"Please Jason_!" Annabeth shouts, breathing hard as her bronze eyes meet Jason's again, begging for release "Please let me suck your cock!". _"Good **girl**."_ Jason purrs as he presses Annabeth's face into the base of his cock, forcing the slut to inhale his natural musk as she falls prey to and shudders as it invades her nostrils. "Suck my balls first and maybe I'll let you" he responds with a grin.

Annabeth's left hand sneaks down to the joining of her legs, greedily playing with her pussy under her denim shorts as she begins to kiss, lick and suckle Jason's balls. Annabeth could do this all day, if there weren't something better on offer... When Jason's nuts are glistening with her spit Jason lays back, releasing the musky orbs from Annabeth's mouth with a lewd, wet **pop**, leaving the slut licking her lips. "It's time for the main course Annabeth" Jason commands.

Annabeth draws her tongue out again, dragging it slowly but surely up the underside of Jason's member, catching enticing hints of salty-sweet precum on her tongue before Annabeth purses her lips around Jason's red, throbbing head.

Annabeth's fingers continue to toy with her pussy as she does this, her body jerking and shivering against her will. Annabeth starts pushing her head down slowly on Jason's cock, feeling the hard, hot meat filling her mouth and stretching her jaws.

Annabeth takes Jason deeper until his cock head is poking the entrance to her throat, pulling back, then bobbing her head down again slowly, savouring his smell, his taste, the way he's writhing because of Annabeth and her lips. Jason jerks his hips up suddenly, forcing Annabeth to gag as his prick penetrates her throat.

Jason slides back out to let her breathe and the first thing Annabeth does is grab his thighs.

"I love your cock so much," Annabeth gasps breathlessly, stretching her tongue out to touch the tip and swipe across the head of Jason's cock. "Nnnn- put it back in, Jason..."

"Huh Greek whore, I'll give you all you want… and more." Annabeth lets out a muffled squeal of bliss as Jason slams her back into his groin, her throat bulging outwards with the size of Jason's stiff, swollen dick. Her gag reflex grows less and less pronounced as he draws her back and forth, the breath from her nose hot and forceful on Jason's groin, until the lusty camper is sucking him off as if her life depends on it.

Annabeth begins leaning into the pressure, aiding Jason in her own facefucking by grabbing his side and shoving her chin into his gonads while she hollows her cheeks and sucks Jason as hard as she can. It doesn't take long for Jason to start groaning in bliss and that only spurs Annabeth on all the more, until she's gurgling in near-ecstasy while frenziedly servicing Jason.

The closer he gets to orgasm the more control Jason loses, his movements become erratic and jerky while Annabeth does her utmost to keep him between her stretched-wide lips, eyes wide and needily focused on Jason's throbbing dick. Her warm, wet tongue washes over Jason's cock again and again, inciting him to cum, to release everything down her throat, to let her swallow his seed.

"Annabeth," Jason gasp, grip tightening around her head as the irresistible urge to cum rises within him. "Swallow it all!"

Jason slams Annabeth's beautiful, messy, saliva-spattered face into his groin and groans loudly. Cum surges down his swelling dick and spurts all down the back of Annabeth's throat, coating her throat in sticky spunk before she hungrily swallows it all down. Annabeth can't get enough of it, her fingers digging into Jason's sides as she holds him close, deep within the throes of orgasm herself, her ass bouncing up and down while she rubs her powerful thighs together and groans quietly. Jason slowly withdraws himself from the tight O of her lips, rubbing her long blonde hair as he comes free with a wet slurp.

"Mmmm..." Annabeth moans, looking up at Jason with an unspoken lust in her bronze eyes, saliva and cum running down her chin as she pulls up her shirt slightly to watch it drip across her exposed tits. One hand falls to her stomach and starts slowly rubbing it. "That was amazing... you can do me like that any time you like, Jason."

"Is that so? How about right now?" Jason challenges her, watching her face intently.

"Especially right now," Annabeth moans, her hands coming up to squeeze her giant tits hard enough that her fingers sink into the pliant flesh. "Oh gods, sucking your cock makes me so fucking horny! Lie back and I'll get you hard again, okay? Then I'll swallow another load..."

True to her word, as soon as Jason has laid back, Annabeth is between his legs with her hands planted on his thighs, nursing his flagging erection with her loving lips and eager tongue until she earns herself the full, hard length of Jason's swollen cock once more. Jason lets her bob and swallow, sliding his impressive cock down her tight little throat, a stretched-wide smile playing across her face while her warm tongue plays out and strokes the underside of Jason's balls.

_I'm sure she's going to bring me to orgasm with those pretty lips of hers sooner rather than later — but I've got to test to see how much rough treatment she'll be willing to take from the others... _Jason thinks, remembering the glares the daughter of Athena received from some Ares campers she was ordering around the day before.

"Lie back," Jason commands Annabeth, dragging her back off his cocks. "You like it rough, Annabeth?"

"If you want me to then fuck yeah, I do daddy," Annabeth pants, her face flushed and sweaty as she lays back. Jason wastes no time in climbing atop her, "prove it" he dares, sitting comfortably on her enormous tits. "Oh, gods, you're going to fuck the hell out of me." Annabeth says excitedly, no hint of apprehension in her eyes.

"That's the idea," Jason replies, grinning as he leans forward.

"Mmmm! Ooohhhgh!" Annabeth gurgles as Jason inserts his cock between her lips once more, her eyes squeezing shut as she places her hands on Jason's hips. "Mmh! Mm! Mmmm!"

Jason grabs the sides of Annabeth's head and begins to fuck her face with reckless abandon, saliva running freely down Annabeth's chin as Jason's oversized dick pushes past her tonsils and down her cum-slick throat, massaged by the quakes and tremors of Annabeth's body. The sound of utter ecstasy she makes is like music to Jason's ears.

Jason's hips rise and fall with ever-increasing pace, Annabeth gurgling and moaning in joy underneath him while his churning nuts slap against her chin. Her massive breasts shake and jiggle with every impact, her nipples so stiff they could cut ice, eyes rolling backwards as all she can do is lash her warm tongue along the underside of Jason's stiff length. Jason has dominion over her entire body right now, her womanly hips shaking as she struggles to keep control of herself, but even that doesn't feel quite as good as the way her throat does wrapped around his bulging cock.

"Nnnnh, fuck!" Jason pants, squeezing his eyes shut as he violently bottoms out within Annabeth's throat, feeling his cock throb in need.

"Gghhk- mmbl," Annabeth chokes, her bronze eyes looking up at Jason adoringly. "Nnn nnnh!"

Jason pushes forward and forces the back of her head against the rough ground, shifting above Annabeth to sit on her face. Jason lets out a dominant growl as he fucks Annabeth's throat so hard and fast saliva splatters the horny camper in ropes, covering her face and heaving tits.

"Fuck… I'm going to enjoy filling your stomach Greek whore!" Jason shouts as the urge to cum rises in him. Jason's entire lower half tenses and before he knows it, he's doubled over on top of Annabeth groaning loudly in ecstasy as cum begins to shoot down Annabeth's constricting throat.

"Mmm! Mmm-!" Annabeth gurgles excitedly, able to do nothing but swallow as Jason's cock holds her in place.

Jason hears the spatter of Annabeth squirting behind him, her big, thick hips bucking off the ground several times as she lets out a low, deep moan into Jason's cock. The vibration only making him cum even harder, groaning while he empties his balls down the camp slut's gullet.

Jason doesn't pull out until he's completely and utterly drained, slowly lifting himself off the daughter of Athena's face while she swallows lewdly and loudly.

"Oh- nghk," Annabeth chokes, rubbing her throat and swallowing. "Oh... gods. I'm going to be cumming to that memory for a long, long time."

"Don't worry Greek whore, you won't need to masturbate" Jason says, lounging back on the ground. "I'll make sure you're always satisfied."

"Oooohhh," Annabeth breathes, looking at Jason smugly. "You think you're the fucking greatest after that, don't you? Well... you are, you fucking stud. You fuck like a minotaur, and I mean that in the absolute hottest way possible."

Jason scoffs, seems like in her bimbofied state Annabeth really appreciates the rough treatment. _Must be some ingrained Greek instinct, maybe, given their proclivity to breed with monsters_, Jason thinks. Whatever the reason, it works out for him.

"Come here," Jason commands, gesturing her over. Annabeth crawls to his side and lies against him, pressing her immense chest obediently into his abs. "You really up to get used like that any time Annabeth?" _or by anyone? _Jason thinks with a grin.

"Yes!," Annabeth murmurs, smiling triumphantly. "I'll always be here one way or another, Jason. Lover, bedwarmer..." Her smile widens. "Cumdump. Even breeder, if you wish it."

Jason cuts her off with a deep, kiss, one that seemingly takes her by surprise, but not even a second later she's pushing back into hum and grinding her sopping wet pussy and clit against his leg. _She's insatiable — Good _Jason thinks_._

"We should get clean and dressed," Jason tells Annabeth.

"You teeeaaaase... okay," Annabeth huffs, grinning. "I'll be so fucking ready by the next time for you, Jason. Did you do that on purpose?"

"I don't know. Would I?" Jason asks, giving her an evil smile.

Annabeth moans lustily as Jason gets up and begins putting on his clothes. She doesn't join him for a while and when she does, she can't help glancing over at him every few seconds as if waiting for Jason to pounce on her.


	20. Making the Argo 2, IV

**Making the Argo 2, IV**

"No but if you look here, ahh yeah no you're right it wouldn't work" Malcom says with a huff.

Annabeth rolls her eyes, thankfully Malcom's not short where it counts, but his designs have been all over the place recently. Annabeth leans over the blueprint and can't help but catch Malcom staring down the valley of her cleavage. Her eyes trail down to the clear bulge in the son of Athena's pants.

Shaking her head Annabeth grabs her seemingly intelligence-lacking brother by the wrist and starts tugging him along behind her. "Come on Malcom we've got to sort you out" Annabeth says with a sly wink. Leaving behind their designs momentarily, Annabeth sets off to find a nice and secluded storage room that you think will be just the place for a de-stressing session. Rounding a corner of Bunker 9 Annabeth steps into a room with a large table dominating the centre and nods to herself _this'll do._

Shedding her clothes without a second thought, Annabeth approaches the table and pats a hand across the surface and orders Malcom to take a seat. And as she orders, the stressed demigod comes over and turns on the dime before sitting down with his impressive rod presented; he's firm and ready, just for Annabeth.

"Why Malcom, I can't help but feel the best way to enjoy a ride like this is letting you pound my pussy silly." Annabeth smirks as she watches Malcom lean back and prop himself up.

Annabeth stands naked before Malcom who eagerly watches her with the most hopeful look a man could have. The nipples of her perky tits quickly growing hard in the cool air as Annabeth feels her own juices drip down her legs. _Damn, I must've needed this more than Malcom_ Annabeth thinks with a smile as she decides its best to not keep him waiting, her pussy is practically quivering while remembering the feeling of him thrusting inside her.

Quickly climbing up and grabbing Malcom's shoulders, Annabeth takes all but a moment to position and align her pussy near the tip of his cock. Malcom's hands rise up and clasp Annabeth's thick hips before pulling his sister down and claiming her pussy with all his might.

Smacking balls deep without any mercy, Annabeth feels Malcom's grip tighten and lift. There's no time to catch her breath before being slammed down with a lewd clap of flesh almost immediately again. _Fuck, Malcom must be really worked up!_ Annabeth thinks, groaning and throwing back her head.

Annabeth leans forward against her brother and wraps her arms around his as she lets him lift her up and down. Annabeth pulls Malcom in close, mashing her tits against his chin before moaning out into his ear as the vaginal pounding floods the Argo 2 with Annabeth's lewd cries.

Everyone in bunker 9 must be hearing this but taking it passively isn't as much fun for Annabeth, both of her eyes flutter before regaining some sense of awareness. Her feet fight the surface of the workbench for purchase between each rise, finally halting the forced slamming and causing Malcom to groan out longingly.

"You big oaf, don't worry you'll get to nut to your heart's content soon, just be patient for now okay?" Annabeth commands sweetly, grinding her filled pussy and rotating the shaft around in a proper tease. Annabeth doesn't want to make her brother wait long, her pussy is eager to get back to this fuck session and bring it to one big explosive orgasm.

Now that she has the ability to control the pacing, Annabeth makes sure to give Malcom what they're both wanting. "Damn you're good," Annabeth feels the Malcom shift beneath her whilst he speaks, "But don't you think it's time we get this de-stresser started?" The two of them make eye-contact, while Annabeth feels Maclom's hands leave her hips and slide back to firmly grope her exposed ass.

With a lustful moan, Annabeth pushes back down onto Malcom's cock, the lewd claps becoming harder slaps that echo through the Argo 2 above their intertwining moans of pleasure. Resting her face against Malcom's shoulder, Annabeth focuses on slamming down, feeling Malcom pull on her backside to slide her off before throwing Annabeth down twice as hard.

Annabeth's dosen't even realize it when Malcom's cum starts flooding her womb, but she does recognize her own orgasm come screaming into reality. Squeezing her pussy as tight as she can Annabeth squirting all over Malcom's groin, a testament to their wonderful sex.

By the time they've both grown still, Annabeth's cunt still has a rock-hard cock deep inside it. The trails of Malcom's hot seed leaking from Annabeth's hole. The lewd slipping plop of that thick shaft sliding out and against Annabeth's thigh only helps her feel the oozing spunk pouring out of her.

"Awww, would you look at that, isn't it adorable" says a loud booming voice as Annabeth and Malcom both spin to look at the open doorway where Sherman Yang stands. "I do love it when siblings get along so well" the son of Ares finishes as he walks into the room. "Annabeth his eyes" Malcom whispers in a panicked tone as the daughter of Athena looks over her shoulder at Sherman's face and sees two burning pits of flame instead of eyes.

"Lor… Lord Ares?" Annabeth. "How astute of you girl given your current state" Ares responds as he looks Annabeth up and down from behind, her plump ass on display and cum slowly pouring out of her pussy. "Sherman prayed for the strength to pay you back for what you did to him and his brothers" Ares explains as his eyes flare bright with flame. "Although the boy clearly doesn't have it in him" Ares continues "been shown up by a two-penny whore like you, so I thought I'd take him for a spin and lend him my own… expertise."

"How dare yo…" Annabeth begins before Ares silences the flushed camper with a raised finger. "Being a god has certain privileges little demigod, we **know** a great many things, so I'd be polite if I were you." Annabeth tries to cover herself up, still too shocked to move off of Malcom's throbbing dick. "Beat it Ares, or I'll inform our mother that you were pestering us" Annabeth tries to intimidate Ares but it's a little hard to do while naked and sitting on top of her 'step'-brother.

"Tsk-tsk, have it your way…" Ares smiles as a devilish grin spreads across Sherman's face "…slut." Annabeth immediately lets off a small groan as her eye's flash bronze and she begins to grind Malcom's thick cock inside her. Malcom looks startled. "Here? Now? I… Annabeth what…" "Relax boy" Ares says striding over to the pair of them "It's going to be all right; I'm just here to teach your sister a little lesson, besides, wasn't the idea that the two of you might've be discovered while you're ravishing her here in the ship — didn't that make it all the more tense and exciting?" Ares dares focusing his gaze on Malcom who stifles a groan as Annabeth begins to ride him harder.

As if on cue, Annabeth turns her gaze from Ares, then to Malcom, then back to Ares again before slowly licking her lips. There's something about the word "ravishing" that really gets her gears going, but to Malcom she almost seems reluctant to take the lead.

"Um… I" Malcom begins before Ares cuts him off "come on boy, where is your fire!" he shouts before closing the remaining distance and slapping Malcom hard across the face. "Annabeth service your brother while I demonstrate how a man takes a woman." Ares commands as Annabeth giggles "yes Master" and immediately hops off the work bench and gets to work cleaning her brother's dick with her mouth and sticks her thick ass out behind her.

With such a display, there's no need for Ares to hold back on his ravishment. A hard slap has her ass trembling with excitement and her bountiful tits shiver in anticipation as Ares runs a hand across her back.

Malcom watches his sister absolutely enjoying every moment, the demigoddess's eyes shining strangely bright and her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she eagerly anticipates Ares impromptu ravishment.

Ares spreads Annabeth leg with a nudge of the foot. At that, the poor camp slut whimpers in excitement into her brother's cock and her ass wags frantically as Ares gets out a colossal, wide, godly shaft and lines it up with her puffy pussy lips.

"Who's a good whore? Who's been a good girl?" Ares's asks, grinding his dick against Annabeth's entrance and to Malcom's shock Annabeth pulls up from his cock and screams "I have! I have!"

"Good girl." Without further ado, Ares rams as much of his god-meat as he can straight into Annabeth's pussy, making the slutty camper moan and tremble with the insertion. Annabeth's cunt greedily swallows Ares cock, and the daughter of Athena trembles from head to toe in eager excitement as she fulfils her purpose in life.

Not a second after she's been stuffed with cock she returns her mouth to the head of Malcom's dick bronze eyes gazing longingly into his as Ares begins pounding into her, driving his godly member into her as she rocks her hips back into every thrust, trying to take Ares ever deeper.

It truly is a sight for Malcom see — Annabeth with her mouth full of his cock, her eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy. Her hands gripping the edge of the table, her mouth is slack and open with her tongue lolling out, drooling on his dick. Last but not least, Annabeth's sumptuous breasts are squashed against the table, the plump mounds swelling with every thrust forward from behind.

"Pay close attention boy!" Ares orders as he adjusts his grip on Annabeth and truly unleashes, fucking this slut hard and wild until she's biting back cries and screams around Malcom's cock, as his dick begins hitting the back of her throat.

Ares grip on Annabeth is rough and tight, he moves his hands all over Annabeth's curvaceous body, served up on the table like a delicious meal for him to enjoy — and enjoy it he does. Shamelessly groping away at her tits, her hips, her butt — anywhere the demigoddess' is rounded, Ares hands find it to give her a pinch and squeeze, reaffirming Annabeth's status as a prized whore.

"There's a good girl, keep sucking your brothers' cock" Ares whispers into Annabeth's ear loud enough for Malcom to hear, the words completely at odds with the ferocity with which he's fucking her. Unable to withstand the assault, Annabeth can only moan into Malcom's cock and thrust back with her bubble butt in assent.

Annabeth leaps over the brink of climax, the slutty daughter of Athena shouts into Malcom's cock for him to cum, something he's only more than willing to do as Malcom feels his own orgasm mounting.

Her body is as desperate as she is, throat clenching and squeezing about Malcom's dick he drives into her mouth. When she feels his cock throb Annabeth takes him deeper, gagging loudly as she slides to the very base of his cock and smiling up at Malcom from between his thighs, drool running from the corners of her lips. Annabeth moans like a whore as Malcom pumps his seed into her, his throbbing cockhead gushing and spurting cum down her throat as Annabeth rolls her eyes back and revels in the sheer sensation of having hot, slippery, sticky man-juice pump down her throat before pulling back off his cock with a pop and having her face plastered with Malcom's cum. A happy, fulfilled smile forms unthinkingly on the camp slut's lips and she sags onto the table with an exhausted sigh.

"I could get used to this," Ares grunts, leaning over Annabeth as he begins to pump harder, his heavy balls slapping against Annabeth's plump ass. "Maybe I'll have you birthing the next generation of Ares warriors."

Grabbing her hair and wrenching Annabeth upwards Ares begins to fuck her like a beast, panting as he pounds her inflamed cunt with his abominably oversized god cock. Annabeth's womb aches as he batters at the entrance. Malcom can't help but marvel at the sight of Annabeth before him, her face and her tits covered in come which bouncing entrancingly before him as Ares displays the slut's body to him. All Malcom can do is watch in awe as Ares pounds into her for what seems like days.

When he finally lets go and seizes Annabeth's shoulders, holding her tight while he presses his thickening cockhead against her abused cervix and groans, Annabeth moans at the feeling of hot godly seed pouring into her.

Without a word, Ares pulls out of Annabeth, leaving her to slump down into the mess of his seed on the floor as it begins to leak back out of her. Even moving her legs is somewhat difficult. Ares looks towards Malcom, "pathetic, you're dismissed boy" he says with a wave of his fingers as Malcom slumps to the side unconscious.

Ares shifts his attention again and looms over Annabeth and grunts "**slut**", his overwhelmingly large cock stiffening once more, ready for another round. Annabeth comes back to control as Ares begins re-mounting her on the floor.

Ares looks into her grey eyes as they flood with the realisation of what just happened and taunts, "_Welcome back_."

Coated in a mixture of her own juices and his own seed, Are's cock glides into Annabeth's squelching, cum-lubed passage with no effort whatsoever, her pussy properly acclimated to his absurd size and stretching around him without question.

Ares fucks away the hours atop Annabeth, his breathing restrained, powerful, and calm while hers is anything but. Digging her fingers into the ground Annabeth, now in control again, struggles not to grunt or moan every time he bottoms out inside her, desperately trying to not submit. Annabeth tries to ignore the way her tight pussy twitches, drooling into the sheets every time Ares balls press into her asscheeks.

Eventually Ares cums a second time and Annabeth lets out the breath she didn't even realize she was holding, a sighing moan of relief as she feels his seed flood into her womb once more. This time, though, Ares doesn't pull out or take a break — he just continues thrusting, and soon enough Annabeth finds herself lost in pleasure a mounting need cum from penetration, and her control slipping.

Grunting, gritting her teeth, and doing her utmost best to try and resist, Annabeth's brought to within an inch of orgasm, her abs taut as a rope.

"Don't bother," Ares grunts, sounding none the worse for wear. "I'm going to fuck you until you submit. You might as well just give up now."

"Nnnn- nnuuuuh!" Annabeth groans, trembling against the ground. "Noouuuh! UHHNH!"

Ares grunts as Annabeth's pussy clenches down on him so hard his thrusts are momentarily arrested, the muscular spasms of Annabeth's pussy's walls seizing him in an intimate, undulating grip. Annabeth's eyes roll upwards as she bites her lip, trying and failing utterly to resist the pleasure as her godly master grabs her neck and pulls her up.

"Good," Ares grunts in Annabeth's ear as she writhes and gasps, squeezing one of her melons and cruelly pulling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. "Good..."

A few seconds of thrusting into her slippery, squirting cunt later the hulking god cums a third time, unleashing a spout of thick, sticky sperm right up into Annabeth's innermost depths, aided by her own body's betrayal. He throws Annabeth back onto the bed, pressing himself down and holding her there with his weight while her womb swells with his enormous load, taking on more and more of the brutal god's virile seed.

"Now you see?" Ares mutters, spreading Annabeth's thighs apart with his own. "This is the power my bloodline possesses. Not so bad, is it?"

Annabeth moans loudly as he begins to rut her for a fourth time, feeling his stubborn cock press against her cervix and knowing he's going to keep her here like this all night, fucking her until Annabeth's naught but a broken slut beneath him, singing his praises to the surroundings whether she wants to or not. Already her voice is loud enough that she's sure the workers outside can hear her getting pounded out.

"If you accept me, it'll be a mercy compared to what he has planned for you" Ares whispers into Annabeth's ear. Who infuriatingly, finds herself only getting louder and more desperate until she cums again under him, making a mess of the ground. The appreciative groans of her lover only bring a deeper flush of shame to her rosy cheeks. "I can't… I, I can't!" Annabeth moans in response. Ares eyes almost look sad for a mere moment before they harden "so be it."

The cries of pleasure from the room only get louder and more insistent, and they don't stop until well into the night, finally subsiding. Annabeth slumps at Ares feet and closes her eyes, resting her head against his muscular leg. After the vigorous exertion, all she wants now is to finally rest...

…her head spins.

…visions of Ares fill her dreams.

…she sees his sad eyes and for some reason she weeps, for some reason wishing she had taken him up on her offer.

…she feels electricity surge through her body, burning and erasing her sense of self.

…a perfect devilish smile looms in the darkness of her dreams.


	21. Making the Argo 2, V

**Making the Argo 2, V**

Annabeth confidently struts out into the cool air of Bunker 9, her weighty tits contained only by a tight sports bra and her bubble butt hanging out of the back of her impossibly small short shorts.

As she walks through the construction area of the Argo 2 Annabeth gets plenty of lustful looks, but no one is taking the initiative despite the extensive advertisement of her well-known sexual promiscuity.

The tension in the air is palpable, and Annabeth can hear the murmurs of the workers as she strides through the bunker. All around eyes are glued to her full tits and jiggling ass. All the attention on her has Annabeth's entire body tingling. Her breathing is ragged, and her legs are quivering with lust.

Her bronze eyes scan the area for a suitable partner, her re-wired brain in desperate need to follow the orders of her master. She spots Butch hammering away at the hull of the Argo 2, sweat dripping down his brow as his big arms flex and pound away. "_Perfect_" Annabeth thinks with a lewd smile on her face.

Annabeth comes up to Butch, eyeing up the slab of demigod muscle and rubbing her arm, pushing her tits together. "Wanna fuck?"

Butch's eyes widen for the briefest of moments, Annabeth doesn't even get a chance to properly undress; before she is spun around and the demigod's hands wrap around her hips, hoist her up, and fold Annabeth over a nearby crate. A few rough tugs, and Butch all but tears off Annabeth's shorts, her ass and cunt revealed to the open air.

Annabeth relaxes and leans against the crate and slaps her ass before calling out "come on then! Fuck me like a man."

A shiver runs right down Annabeth's spine as Butch grabs her nicely muscled tush with a single palm and spreads her out. "Hmph. Missed this." he grunts, pushing a thumb into the demigoddess.

Annabeth's mouth forms a perfect 'o' at the pressure spreading her wide and working around her insides before Butch unceremoniously removes his finger chuckling in amazement as he does so. "I knew you were a whore Annabeth, but you never cease to amaze me" Butch comments with a smile as he gropes her ass.

Annabeth can only moan response, but when Butch's hand loudly cracks down on her rear it comes out as nothing more than a weak gasp. More of the campers begin to notice and turn their attention to the display, as though only just realizing the sexist girl in camp is about to split in two. Annabeth can just about make out the rustle of fabric before Butch's prick slaps down into the cleavage of her ass, thick enough to spread her cheeks itself.

A thick spurt of precum pools out on Annabeth's back, and the sensation of every inch being dragged back across her ass has enough weight to set Annabeth's hands to scrabbling at the sides of the crate she's splayed out on. Butch lines up with her pussy and takes a deep breath, pushing up against her slowly. "Good fucking hole to fuck." Butch grunts, tossing back his hair and slapping her ass once more for good luck.

This time Annabeth does manage to let out a cry of pleasure; she might as well be having a fist shoved into her by a mortal man, for all the similarities of raw demigod-girth. Sparks flutter and flash in her vision and the next breath she manages to gulp down is spent a moment later for yet more moans. Barely a few inches have sunk into Annabeth before she's all but shouting in pleasure and desperately trying to buck back against Butch.

The crate makes a few ominous noises, and Annabeth has to grit her teeth as her sensitive walls are smashed flat by the passage of his enormous cock. Butch snorts in amusement when Annabeth starts to thrash, but there's no stopping until he's buried to the hilt and his thick, meaty nuts are slapping against her thighs.

A few more campers approach, as others begin jerking themselves off and taking aim at Annabeth while she's turned cross-eyed by the mast spreading her wide. It's not as though Annabeth's trying to put on a show, but it's hard to say a little public fucking wasn't doomed to turn out like this.

A group begins to form around them as a bunch stand over Annabeth's head, their cocks bobbing inches from her face as they jack off. A thick musk wafts off their cocks, and the smell of it makes Annabeth's sinuses tingle, as some begin to grope Annabeth's chest and slap their cocks on her breasts and rub their slippery pre-cum into Annabeth's tits.

Butch couldn't seem to care less as the other demigods begin to form a line behind him; now that he's finally hilted himself his steady pace of continues. The heavy breaths of the camper masturbating to their fucking makes an erotic chorus with Butch's lusty grunting. Annabeth slaps her hand against the crate when a particularly hard thrust has him clapping noisily against her again, mashing into her sensitive depths.

"Hey, open wide, bitch."

Annabeth looks up to see a demigod parting the crowd of pumping dicks in front of her and pull their shorts down and letting a massive black cock fall free. Annabeth looks up to see Austin Lake, a young demigod son of Apollo as he presses his ten-inch beast against her lips.

Annabeth happily opens her mouth, taking his ebony dick deep into her mouth and down her throat. The clap of Austin's hand-filling nuts against her chin visibly sends shivers up his spine, as he grabs the back of her head and forces Annabeth to stay buried in his crotch. _"Not bad,"_ Austin nods approvingly. "White girls like you are always sluts for my cock".

With a flash Annabeth regains control, her eyes clearing and realisation of her public gangbang flooding in as she struggles and shouts with Austin's cock buried in her throat as she is battered helplessly from fore and aft. Annabeth yelps as Butch grunts and snarls dishing out a spank across her ass.

All Annabeth can do is scream and moan into her mouthful of dick, which only seems to encourage Austin to plunge deeper. Annabeth's only able to breath on the back-strokes, desperately sucking in air before her mouth is sealed tight again by thick black cockmeat.

Butch grunts with effort as he rails Annabeth from behind into the crate with thrust after thrust, her tits swelling beneath her each time he bottoms out in her. Annabeth hears a loud moan and looks to the side to see the sheep-like face of Clovis wrapped in bliss before the gangbang's first rope of thick cum hits Annabeth's full-on in the face while she's already balls deep in dick, plastering the side of her face with cum eliciting a small shriek of panic from the demigoddess.

As she recovers from her first of many facials to come, butch grabs Annabeth's ass in his hands and pulls out slowly, not stopping until Annabeth's pussy is barely clinging onto the head of his dick before slamming her back down on his pole. Ramming all of it up her pussy. Blinking through the film of Clovis' cum, Austin increases his pace in as his cock fucks her throat and in a matter of seconds, Annabeth can no longer protest, just gag and moan. Annabeth silently begs Butch to just cum already, his relentless battering breaking her tight pussy and driving her crazy. The feeling of Butch's weighty nuts slapping into Annabeth only seem to be getting heavier.

Butch continually slaps Annabeth's behind while he thrusts deep into her cunt, the constant spanking and pummelling has her thighs quivering and eyes crossing in pleasure. Annabeth moans loudly as he keeps pounding her. "That's it, bitch, cum for me," Butch growls while spanking her ass even harder.

Of course, that only serves to drive Annabeth closer to the edge, stars burning away at the corners of her vision becoming a blur through the cum and the tears in the corners of her eyes. Clawing at the crate Annabeth goes entirely limp a moment later once her pussy twat starts forcing out squirt after squirt around Butch's dick as she cums. Annabeth lets out a low whine as her pussy soaks itself around his dong. Spasming and clenching, it tries to milk the campers balls dry.

"Look at that Annabeth Chase is a squirter!" someone jeers from the crowd "Yeah what a **slut**!" Another shouts in response and Annabeth feels herself lose control again as her irises fill with bronze.

Annabeth feels someone grab her wrist and looks up to see Jake Mason guiding her hand to his cock. Annabeth quickly wreaths her fingers around it, jacking him off as she revels in feeling every vein along his shaft. More and more campers begin to pack around, and in her bimbo-state the musk and lewd sounds are completely overwhelming.

Austin thrusts his black phallus down Annabeth's gullet and groans, holding her as tight to his groin as he can despite the brutality of Butch's fucking. His spunk floods Annabeth's throat and gushes from her nostrils and lips, the taste of his potent seed almost cause Annabeth to cum again. Austin's stamina doesn't wane, either; he stays rock-hard while feeding Annabeth nearly a litre of semen, pumping his hips slowly and not letting her escape until he's emptied his balls down her throat.

_"Fuck, she's not half bad!"_ Austin muses as he slowly pulls out, leaving Annabeth a nice mouthful of cum, hooking his finger under her chin and lifting it. _"Now swallow for the audience!"_ Annabeth doesn't care to argue, rolling her tongue in the warm spunk and swallowing bit-by-bit, loving the taste. Annabeth looks out into the crowd and see's the concerned face of Malcom watching her warily and she beams back at him. She gulps down the last of the cum and opens her mouth towards Malcom, as Jake clambers towards her face, cock in hand.

Austin notices Annabeth looking towards Malcom as her lips part, "What a **slut** of a sister you have, wish all of us were this lucky!" he jokes. Malcom's eyes flash with concern as he sees Annabeth's eyes clear and her regain control again. "Malcom! HEelp**-_glug glug_**" Annabeth begins to say as Jakes cock immediately slips between her juicy lips and begins pounding the back of her throat deep and fast.

Malcom starts pushing through the crowd of campers, all brazenly jacking off to the sight of Annabeth's gangbang before he feels a strong hand grab his shoulder and pull him back. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" whispers a voice into his ear. Spinning on his heel Malcom turns around to see Jason grinning right back at him. "What? No I need to help her can't you see somethings wro-" "She's fine Malcom can't you see she's enjoying herself?" Jason says gesturing back as Malcom turns back to see Butch finally sent over the edge.

Pulling out in a flood of foamed-up precum, Butch slaps his dick down into the cleavage of Annabeth's ass and unloads. Annabeth can't help but moan into Jakes cock as her whole being suddenly feels utterly empty. Until all at once there's plenty of distraction in the form of her entire back being painted in hot cum, drowning her in the scent of spunk. There's no romance to it; Butch simply slaps Annabeth idly across the ass and walks off, leaving her there dripping seed while the onlookers battle and shove to take his place.

Malcom takes a step forward, putting some distance between him and Jason before turning around to confront him again. "I don't know what the hell has gotten into you but I'm stopping this" "Go ahead, I'm sure your mother would be so proud to find out how… deeply you care for your dear sister." Malcom's face burns bright red as he tries to meet Jason's smug gaze, "that's what I thought" the son of Jupiter nods to himself. Before stepping up to Malcom and sliding an arm around his shoulder and turning him towards Annabeth as portly Pollux somehow bursts through the swell of horny demigods and grabs Annabeth's hips and spins her around so she's displayed spread-eagle to the throng of campers.

Clovis clambers up the side of the crate and onto Annabeth's stomach, greedily shoving his feeble member into Annabeth's plump tits while Jake continues thrusting into her throat, leaving her unable to cry out for help. Pollux grabs Annabeth's knees and spreads 'em, showing off what's between Annabeth's legs to his brethren as he flops his dick right onto her thigh, rubbing his bulbous crimson crown against her cunt. In this position Annabeth can't see anything other than the underside of Jake's cock and the swinging of his nuts.

_"See everyone's enjoying the show"_ Jason comments, with a smile as he pats Malcom's shoulder. _"I'm sure your next turn with Annabeth will come before long... until then let her have some fun with other people."_ Jason continues as Annabeth's rammed full of Pollux's-cock. Her lips are repeatedly stretched into a perfect _"o"_ around the Jake's musky member, while her tits get a savage pounding as Clovis ruts into them with reckless abandon.

"Sharing is caring Malcom," his words ring in Malcom's ears as he can do naught but look on as he sees Annabeth's perfectly clear grey eyes begin to roll back in her head in pleasure. For all the stimulation she's receiving, it's somehow Pollux violating her pussy that keeps Annabeth's near-undivided attention. For such a weak demigod, the son of Dionysus is as endowed and skilled as a god — Annabeth feels like he's scraping every inch of her pussy before he's halfway inside and driving her to what feels like her biggest orgasm yet without even bottoming out.

Annabeth feels herself slipping, a purple haze falls over her vision and her hands thrash desperately, flailing in the air before finally grabbing one of nearby demigods!

Rather than claw at him and beg for help, Annabeth's body acts on autopilot and has only one goal with all of this much musky cock pounding her... She wraps her hands around two spare demigod-dicks flopping around, jacking them off with a fervor wholly unbecoming of a daughter of Athena. _What's happening to me_? Annabeth thinks, no amount of struggling can rid her of the demigods on top of her, and now her body's just lost control, seemingly going for every ounce of sexual overindulgence it can.

Annabeth's pussy clenches hard around the godly prick piercing it, sucking more inches in until its Pollux's balls are slapping against her thick rear end. _"So she **is** just a skank after all"_ Jason says from beside Malcom. _"How unholy... unsurprising."_ Malcom turns his head the slightest and almost gasps as he sees the almost predatory grin spread across Jason's perfect teeth.

The taste of precum becomes overwhelming, drowning out what little conscious thought Annabeth could still manage with the need to service all these dominant dicks. Suck, pump, rock back as she's fucked; the motions all blend into one unending euphoria.

Pollux finishes ravishing her cunny and blows his load, filling her with rivers of seed, as another demigod is eager to slip from Annabeth's hands and take his place. When Jake finishes stretching out her throat and pumps a fat wad right into her stomach, he limply lets himself be pushed aside so that another camper can finally get their dick wet. Annabeth's tongue greets the new musky crown with frenetic licks, reaching nearly down to their balls as the new camper's length disappears down her straining throat.

The rest of the campers just hump away at Annabeth's hands, legs, anything they can rub their members on. Pre is rubbed like oil into her skin, assaulting her senses anew with every thrust. The camper pounding her pussy quickly reaches his peak deep in Annabeth, shouting as his cock erupts in a geyser of spunk that fills Annabeth to the brim and comes leaking out her battered hole.

_"Give her a cum bath, boys!"_ Austin cheers, working his own meat harder. _"Paint our camp slut white!"_ As she reverts back into bimbo state, and all of the cocks thrusting into her various cracks, holes and crevices are pulled back and… Gods, do they paint her.

The camper's aim their shafts down and splatter their lasts loads all over Annabeth's sweet breasts and cum-filled belly; streaks of errant cum hit her square in the cheeks and chin. A camp whole camp-full of steaming jizz, covers Annabeth's more and more with every squirt.

All Annabeth can manage is a weak groan, reaching a hand up towards the nearest cock and milking the last remaining dregs of it's orgasm out onto her face.


End file.
